Unbreakable Love
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: What was going through Juliet's mind throughout the movie? Read this to find out! Her thoughts and feelings about choosing between loyalty to her family or to be in love. And in a forbidden and unthinkable love with an enemy Blue Gnome, Gnomeo.
1. Delicate? No way!

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 1: Delicate? No way!

**Author's note: If you're too lazy to read the summary, this is Gnomeo and Juliet, through Juliet's perspective, with a little more romance, and if I get enough feedback, I will write it Gnomeo's perspective as well. I have waited long enough! NO ONE HAS WRITTEN A STORY FOR GNOMEO AND JULIET! So I decided to write one myself! Please tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'm not really confident with the dialogue, I really need to go see the movie for the third time.**

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My name's Juliet, I've a red gnome, the daughter of Lord Redbrick, the leader of the Red Garden, and I've been living here in London in Mr. Capulet's garden for as long as I can remember.<p>

I have two problems, #1, my dad is the most overprotective Gnome in all of London, and #2, because I'm a girl, I clearly am weak and delicate as a flower. How can I be weak and delicate when I've never gotten in an accident, always avoided dogs, and always do my best to make sure that our Red Garden outshines that monstrous Blue Garden. I mean, what more can you ask for? I'm not delicate! If I was, I would've been shattered by now! For the past 7 years, I practiced Kung-Fu to protect myself from any harm. Only really Nanette treated me like a person. And still I am considered to be delicate? I just can't believe it! I wish that just once someone wouldn't treat me like an innocent, delicate, little girl. I'm almost a grown girl now, I can't believe since my mother's accident, my father makes a rule that I can neither leave the garden or even my pedestal near the pond of our garden.

His belief is that Lady Redbrick's death was based on a race between the neighboring Blue Garden and that during that race, the lawnmowers accidentally crashed both her and another gnome, tearing them to pieces. My father and the rest of the gnomes, and myself were heartbroken. I was only a young gnome back then. Since the accident, my father, never was the same. I realized that maybe he would never be the same. I hated the Blue Garden, I hated them for taking away my mother, and I hated them for anything else that they would do to us. But my father's hate was greater, and soon that hate spread from him to my cousin Tybalt, to my best friend Nanette, to everyone in the garden, including myself.

Since my mother died, his hatred of the Blue Garden was so strong, he made orders to everyone in the Red Garden to do whatever possible to sabotage the Blue Garden. Everyone in the Red Garden didn't know about the real reason that the Blues were enemies, and they really didn't care. They weren't there to see her get smashed, because back then it was just me, Dad, Mum, and Nanette. But a lot has happened since then, and today my fear of lawnmowers really died down after I saw some of the races between the smaller gnomes of the Red and Blue. They would some, we would win some, and if either side lost, revenge would be taken. At least they got to have some fun. Blue, the word made me sick.

Anyway, my story starts here, another day at my home, and the event that would change my life forever, in the most unexpected way.

* * *

><p>We all heard the cars speed away, and the rooster crowed letting us know that the coast was clear and that we could move. Once I unfroze myself, I dropped my red rose, and I ran down the steps of my pedestal past Nanette, and was planning to climb up the tree to get a good look at the garden to see if there was anything I do to help humiliate that horrible Blue Garden. When I saw that everything was just waking up to embrace the new day, I turned and saw my dad arguing through the fence with what I guessed was the leader of the Blue Garden, Lady Blueberry.<p>

"I am not illiterate! My parents were married!" my dad shouted and filled the hole where we could see the Blue Garden and started to walk away to what I guess was looking for me. If he could just of something else for just one minute, I might even do a cartwheel for him, and then get on with the rest of the day. Don't get me wrong, I loved my father with all my heart, but sometimes, he was just a little much. Today was going to be one of those days and to avoid getting yelled at, I climbed up the tree and pulled back the leaves to see the perfect thing to bring shame to that horrible Blue Garden. On the nearby greenhouse near the two gardens, on the roof, was a very rare and very valuable flower called a Cupid's Arrow Orchid.

I gasped in surprise when I saw it and smiled. "Wow!" I whispered. "A Cupid's Arrow Orchid!"

Just when I was thinking a way to get the flower, I heard my father call my name.

"Juliet!"

"Huh?"

I turned around but slipped on one of the apple and fell, and it with me, but I managed to grab onto one of the nearby branches, and I didn't get smashed. I couldn't say the same thing for the pot that the apple fell on and knocked it over. I did a small front flip and landed on some leaves, slid down them, while my father shielded his eyes, and was standing upright without a single scratch.

"Hi there, Dad!" I said excitedly. "You won't believe what I found..."

Dad groaned. "Ugh! You want to get smashed?"

I continued on as if I didn't hear him. "A flower that will put that Blue Garden to shame. Just across the alley.." And just as I was getting to the good part, he interrupted me once again. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back over to the pond where my pedestal and Nanette were.

"This feud business is none of your concern." What? How was it none of my concern? I was the daughter of the leader of the Red Garden, in case he had forgotten! He continued on with his talking about how I couldn't do anything to bring shame to the Blue Garden, while dragging me back to the pedestal. While he wasn't looking I rolled my eyes. "And as leader of this garden, it's up to me..."

It was my turn to interrupt now.

"Uh, I am a Red," I said annoyed. "After all." But as usual, he went on as if he hadn't heard me.

"Oh!" Dad sighed aloud. I looked to Nanette for help, but she was squirting water out of her mouth. "You're just as impulsivated as your mother was. Bless her to bits." He said lovely, remembering Mum, for a small moment and then went back to being the cold, strict father he was. "Now. Back where you belong." He gestured to the pedestal and started pushing me up the stairs, until I shoved his arm off of mine and started walking up the stairs. I groaned aloud.

"I can't just stay tucked away on this pedestal all my life," I pointed out, walking to the center of it, my hands turning into fists.

"Don't you see?" he said. I was about to say something to him about that, when he said something that made smoke come out of my head. "When will you realize you're delicate?"

I turned around angrily and shouted. "I AM NOT DELICATE!" and kicked my red rose at him and walked to the other side of my prison, not bothering to look where my rose had landed. I figured it out when I heard Nanette say:

"She definitely not delicate," she said, and I heard some water drip out of her mouth so I guessed that it might've landed in her mouth. I would probably apologize later, which I did, but at that point I was furious.

Basically the rest of the day, I listened to lawnmowers race for a little bit, I guess Tybalt won, but I heard someone fighting with him, I lost interest and was trying to figure out how exactly was I going to get that orchid. As much as I was mad at my father, I still wanted that orchid. It would put them to shame to their garden and that was enough. I knew my plan, I thought I was there for the orchid and that alone, but the universe had other plans for me.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm really happy that I finished it! This is merely because I want more Gnomeo and Juliet fanfictions because I believe that it was good! <strong>

**And also, this idea wouldn't leave my head all night so I got typing and I must say I'm pretty happy with it! Please review and let me know your opinions! But no complaints about the dialogue, it's not mine ok? It's with the writers of the movie! And this is the movie from her perspective!**

**Please review! Until next time!**

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever**


	2. Um, maybe a tad less florescent pink?

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 2: Um, maybe a tad less florescent pink?

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!**

We got to at least 5 reviews! YAY! And also that is my fee to starting a new chapter, alright? They make me type faster and you get your chapters faster! To anyone who was inspired by this story, please write Gnomeo and Juliet fanfics because we need more! This Chapter is about Juliet getting ready to get the Orchid.

**Also, I'm not really confident with the dialogue, I really need to go see the movie for the third time. So if there are any mistakes, please bare with me, I wish I knew the whole thing by heart.  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I waited until the sun went down to put my plan into action because Dad rarely checked on me during the night, because that was the only request of mine that he actually listened to at all. And besides, everyone else in the garden would be with Tybalt who "won" the lawnmower race today and would be congratulate him. I was pretty much the only person who knew Tybalt cheated more than anybody I ever knew. It didn't matter if he was racing against someone in the Blue Garden, he was still a cheater, and I hated him for it. In fact, so did pretty much everybody but not for my reason. They hated him because he was really mean and cruel to the other Red gnomes. Fawn was really the only one who was oblivious as to why anyone would try to do something bad to Tybalt. How about this Fawn? BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES HIM! I would really like to say that to him or anyone really without getting in trouble! So, to get to the point, no one would be watching me tonight so I think I could get out without getting caught. But I had to leave now before the security lamps go up. So I got off my pedestal very quietly and began to put my plan in action.<p>

I traveled to where Gregory, the fisherman gnome always was, and he was asleep as always at night murmuring that he had got something. I grabbed the fishing rod hook to see if there was anything on the fishing line, to which I found a small red fish. I held it in my hands for a minute, and I said to it softly and calmly:

"Swim away! Be free!"

For what it was, the fish seemed to give me a smile, and it said back, "Oh! Thank you!"

I then let it drop to the bottom of the pond and I thought I heard a sound kind of muffled by the water, it sounded sort of sad but it wasn't my problem. I ran around the pond swiftly to get the fishing rod which I might need later to come back if necessary things didn't go according to plan. And also, I needed a way to open the garden gate since I was too small and really was not in the mood for climbing and getting smashed. I then ran to the gate and aimed the fishing rod to the lock to unhook it and just about to run out when I heard a voice.

"Where are you going, Juliet?"

I turned around to find Nanette there smiling, she was the only one who really understood where I was coming from most of the time, the littlest times weren't as important as most of the time.

"This is the only way I'll be taken seriously around here, so I need you to cover Nanette." She smiled and nodded her head happily. " And if my dad asks, just tell him I'm washing my hair."

She smiled and nodded again. "I'm washing my hair! Got it!"

And as I turned to leave, she gasped.

"Wait! I don't have any hair! He'll know I'm lying!"

I rolled my eyes. "NO! NO! MY HAIR!" I whispered angrily.

"Oh! YOUR hair! Got it!"

I smiled and waved goodbye. I opened the door and I hadn't gotten ten feet outside when a huge bulldog was right in front of me. His mouth dripping with drool, and I screamed and ran as fast as I possibly could back to the door. I heard a human call the dog and he ran away. I felt a sigh of relief but I still didn't feel safe. I was too visible and I didn't want to run into that dog again or any other animal. I was going to rethink my plan when Nanette came back.

"Wow! That was quick!" Nanette said happily.

"Ugh! I'm too visible! I need some sort of disguise..." I started and as usual was interrupted.

"I'm on it!" Nanette said.

As I turned to face her again, she stuffed something on me and just by the feel of it and the look of the color from the inside I knew I hated it. It was a pink and frilly sock, all colorful and soft and fluffy, and to a 5 year old girl, a dream come true. For Juliet, it was just disgusting on every level.

"That is cute!" Yeah, for you! "Now give us a turn!"

I sighed annoyed, and she clearly didn't get the message by my facial reaction, I turned as she said this. There was no way I was wearing this.

"Nice junk in the trunk! Now go get your flower!" she said.

I just stared at her, she couldn't see what I was seeing? Time to take this stupid thing off!

"Uh, maybe a tad less fluorescent pink?" I said annoyed again.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "How much less?"

I smiled slyly. "Try BLACK," I replied confidently.

She ripped the awful thing off me and hopped over to laundry line to grab a black sock, but once she grabbed it, she seemed to grab it a little too much so it backfired and twirled her around a few times, but she managed to get down with the sock with the clothespin in her mouth. I smiled as she brought the sock over, sure it was still a little damp, but it was what I really needed, and besides it's not like I was ever going to wear this again. Although Mr. Capulet would be pretty mad over it being lost, I'm sure he could always get another one because there are plenty of black socks in the world, and I don't see why he couldn't get another one. I imagined a pretty fierce battle the next morning over this. I began to try to dry it off a little bit before putting it on.

"Trust me," she said trying to convince me to put that horrid pink sock back on. "No one will pay you any attention in that."

I smiled while putting it on. "Then it's perfect."

I pushed both my arms out and pulled the fabric down to make my face show. I then did some pretty decent ninja skills that I learned to get used to the feel of it.

"Ooh!" Nanette cried out in excitement. She held out my fishing rod to me and said something long in japanese. I looked like I understood her when I really didn't, because it sounded important.

"I'm going in!" I said, pushing my mask up to cover everything but my eyes. I grabbed the fishing rod, opened the door, and was as stealthy as a snake walking out. I did a huge flip to get farther than I had before. I was about to run farther but I heard Nanette's voice screaming to me.

"TAKE CARE!" I felt my eyes get their annoyance to them again. "I'LL TELL YOUR DAD YOU'RE DOING YOUR HAIR!"

"UGH!" I cried back and after I heard the door shut, I kept running until I was out of the street and nearer my destination.

I was going for the Cupid's Arrow Orchid, what I was going to get was what changed my life forever, in the most shocking way I ever expected.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm really happy that this caught some reviewers! Sorry about this chapter, I really didn't remember the dialogue, but next chapter will be better because I remember the script! But I am happy you are reading this and hope you stay with this story until I publish the last word. Some of you may be that dedicated, maybe not, you're wonderful all the same! Love you all! <strong>

**I was wondering, should I switch the title to Unbreakable Love or keep the title as Unthinkable Love? I'll let you guys decide!  
><strong>

**And I think you know what happens next! Hint: ROMANCE!  
><strong>

**Please review! Until next time!**

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever**


	3. Hello, Hello

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 3: Hello, Hello.

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!**

We got to at least 6 reviews! YAY! And also that is my fee to starting a new chapter, alright? They make me type faster and you get your chapters faster! To anyone who was inspired by this story, please write Gnomeo and Juliet fanfics because we need more! This chapter is the first meeting of Gnomeo and Juliet! LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT! (sighs) and my favorite scene!

**Also, I'm not really confident with the dialogue, I really need to go see the movie for the third time. So if there are any mistakes, please bare with me, I wish I knew the whole thing by heart.**

**Another thing, right now, people for or not for switching the title is 1 against, and 2 for. I'll switch if I get to 5 or more votes.  
><strong>

**Although I don't know the whole script, I know this whole thing almost by heart! It took me two hours to write so BE NICE!  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'll never forget the first night I saw him.<p>

I ran down the alley, making sure that there weren't any more dogs that may tear me in half like the last one did. I swear, between humans and dogs, I'm not really sure what's worse. Humans pick us up and throw us around like we're not even alive and probably will have no sorrow if we get smashed. Dogs on the other hand, treat us as if we're really chew toys! Ok, maybe someday, if a dog doesn't attempt to chew me into little pieces and spit them, I might educate them on the difference between soft chew toys and hard rock and glass things. It doesn't make any sense, people think dogs are so smart, and that gnomes are just little useless things that add nothing to life except looking good in a garden. I'll have them know that we are a lot smarter than dogs. You know why? Because we don't bark and we can actually talk, and tell the difference of what and what not to put in our mouths! It's maddening! Honestly, I don't know whose morals in life are crazier, my father's or the people living here. But no matter, humans can't be all that bad. I mean, Mr. Capulet gave all of us a home in his garden, and we've been safe all these years, and he never got a dog either so, we're protected.

As soon as I found the gap that I was sure would lead straight to the Greenhouse with the Cupid's Arrow Orchid on it. Before I left, I snuck back to the tree and calculated a route to the greenhouse and back without getting caught. All I had to do was be quick, get the flower, run back without being seen, and get back on my pedestal before 10 o'clock when my dad came in to check on me. This was the only way to get him to leave me alone, for at least three hours. And for anything to ruin the Blue Garden, I would take any risk. The eery moonlight guiding my way, I found some dead vines to climb the green house. Now, here, after I found them I fell and luckily landed on some dead leaves, because I didn't realize that they were dead, it was too dark in the spot I was at to see really anything. So now it was time for Plan B, and Plan B was climbing the old brick wall to get to the Greenhouse. I wasn' t a fan of climbing and I wanted to show off my story of how I got the Orchid by myself, but at this point, I kinda wanted to get home before another dog came, or if a Blue was out here. So I minded my surroundings, and found a stick that I could use. I pole-vaulted onto the stone cold brick wall, and now, I realized with enough light, that the Greenhouse was far away from where I was standing, and so I decided to run. I wasn't aware that someone was watching me.

I ran across the brick wall at light speed, (my version) and when I had gotten far enough, I wanted to show off a little and feel for a moment like I was free. So while running, I did a triple sumersault and landed with such skill and grace. That would win a Gold Medal at the Olympics if they would let Gnomes compete, or if they knew Gnomes could actually talk. Once I landed, I looked around to see if anyone was following me, but I dismissed that anyone would be out at this time of night, and I continued to run until I reached the Greenhouse, but there was a huge gap, and that wasn't a problem for Juliet because I am smart despite the Red Gnomes think otherwise. I noticed a branch that looked like it could pull back pretty far, so I pulled on it and it launched me to the roof. I brought my mask down to show my whole face because I really didn't think I needed to be invisible anymore since there was no one out here, and I started to climb to gain my prize. It was harder to climb than I thought! Reminds me of why I hate it so much. If I had paid attention, I would have noticed the sound of someone else's footsteps. And as I was about to grab my orchid, I felt someone else's hand grab it with my own at the exact same time. I felt some sort of feeling, something I had never felt before. I looked at the hand in confusion at first and then up to the owner, and time stopped.

And as I looked up at him, my eyes widened at the sight of him, I couldn't breathe nor think, my heart beated wildly, the whole world stopped, time itself stopped for both of us, as I stared at the Gnome in front of me.

He was without a doubt the most beautiful Gnome I had ever seen, I drunk in the sight of him. He was in good shape for a Gnome, usually they're pretty heavy, ask my cousin Tybalt, he's bigger than all of them. He had markings all over his face and hat which didn't surprise me because he probably lived here but he still had duck tape all over his torso, but even with them, he was still beautiful. He had a traditional white beard for male gnomes, a little of his golden hair was sticking out of the top of his hat and a scratch on the right side of his face that I for some reason, wanted to touch. It was amazing to me how beautiful he actually was in my eyes.

What stood out the most for me were his eyes, I never seen any like them, they were so blue, they were the color of the sea. They were so beautiful. And here I was supposed to be hating the color blue and with him I just couldn't bring myself to. When he looked at me with those eyes, I got lost in them, and they made me forget everything else but him. He seemed to be lost in my eyes as well, he seemed to be just in my world as I was in his. He smiled warmly, like I've seen people do, but his was completely different, and when he did, I smiled back at him. We both just continued to look at each other, taking in every detail, still holding the other's hand, and just looking at each other. I wouldn't have come back to reality unless I fell, which I did when the Greenhouse window I was standing on broke and I fell through, but luckily I managed to hang on to what was left of the window. I looked down, and then up at him, he was holding the Orchid, and gestured with his hand for me to take my free hand and put it in his to get up.

I took his hand, feeling how warm he was, even though it had gotten a little cold this evening, and as he pulled me up, I went into another world. What was wrong with me? I had forgotten about everything, except him. And as he pulled me up, he slipped backwards, and took me with him, I closed my eyes, thinking we were going to fall, which we didn't. Our arms were around each other, and I just realized how tightly I was holding him and he me. We looked at each other for a few moments, and I pushed him off, trying to think of something to say to him. I just wanted to tell him everything about me, and to thank him for saving my life, even though it probably wouldn't have been required if he hadn't grabbed the flower in the first place. THE ORCHID! That's why I had come here. I rubbed my arm and just starting saying things.

"Um..." I said, stuttering. I had never stuttered before around another Gnome, so why was he different? "You're probably wondering what I'm doing on the roof of your Greenhouse... well..." I lost my train of thought again. "It's just, that I thought, no one lived here."

Then to my surprise, he smiled, he said something back, just the same way I did, but he said it more clearly than I thought I did. "Uh, they don't. Oh, I mean I don't. This isn't... this isn't my garden." That voice, it was as soft and beautiful as velvet. I felt my heart race as he said his words, as I tried to figure out what to say next, without sounding as nervous as hell.

"Oh! Well that's good, because I just came to get that orchid." And I just happened to find you.

He held up the orchid a little bit more. "Oh! This?" He raised an eyebrow and had a facial expression that was so cute.

"Yes," I said clearly, but I came to realize, that my desire to have it now, was lower than the amount of how much I wanted him.

He smelled it, and put his right arm on his hip, and brought back a sly smile. "I don't know. I think I'm going to have to keep a hold of this one."

Not that I really cared, but I needed more time with him. So I decided to flirt. "WHAT? Well I saw it first, so why don't you just hand it over?" I said holding my hand out.

"Well, I GRABBED it first." No, we grabbed it at the same time. "Possession is nine tenths of the law." He laughed. "Well, if you want it, come and get it."

"Alright." I kicked the window below me and the Orchid went flying in the air. "Thanks."

But then I fell again, and the Orchid was right in his hands again, just like I had planned. He leaned on the window.

"Nice greenhouse, eh?" he said.

I smiled as I looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, you should see it from here."

He scoffed. "What? And miss this view?"

I smiled even more, and wanted to laugh, but I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could even though I didn't even understand why. So I pulled the window he was standing on and grabbed the Orchid while holding on to his boots. There was a nearby pole we could both walk on and there was a gap that he could jump on to get the Orchid back, so when I continued to walk on it, he did exactly what I wanted. He gave me this look that was priceless.

"Who's your gnomie?" he said playfully.

Although inside it was cute, the outside Juliet pretended that it sounded ridiculous.

"Who's your gnomie?" I asked annoyed.

Then at that point, the pole broke in two and he fell, and I got the Orchid back.

"Who's your Gnomie now?" I said tossing to him a nearby light that he could swing on.

I knew he grabbed it and was right above me because I heard him softly laughing. I smiled when he wasn't looking, and he took the flower away again using the lamp, and I used my fishing rod to pull the lamp back. It almost seemed to me like he wanted me to stay as much I wanted him to stay but he wasn't showing it either. I yanked his lamp back, and it broke and it came flying my way and I grabbed it back. I smiled slyly at him and then I saw the lamp coming at me at full speed and I let go and the Orchid went flying. Lucky for me I landed on some soft bags, I didn't know what they were for, and really I didn't care. I found that I didn't even care about the Orchid. I looked at him and he was laughing. The Orchid fell to the ground and we both ran towards it, but I slowed down a little for him to get it. Once he did, he looked at me, and swung it playfully to show off his prize. I rolled my eyes, and laughed, and raced after him. He ran to a branch along the water, he seemed a little discouraged when he didn't find me, but I was there, right behind him, holding on to the Orchid, trying to get it back again. We both tugged at it and then spun around in a circle.

We came a little closer to each other, my hands were supposed to be on the Orchid but instead they were on his, and he was clutching my hands in his. And he looked at me with those eyes again, and I lost track of the world once again. The Orchid and ruining the Blue Garden really didn't matter anymore. True, I did come for the Orchid, but it seems I got something even better. I knew that I was falling in love with him, and I didn't even know his name or anything about him. He looked at me lovingly with those eyes, and that loving smile of his that made my heart jump, and I forgot about everything else, and we were about to fill in the gap between us when once again, something brought us back to the present. This time, I heard the branch crack, and we both fell into the water. The Orchid landed on a nearby lily pad.

We both fell to the bottom of the pond, I couldn't see at first, because my disguise was gone. Was he alright? Had I lost him forever? But those thoughts were removed from my head when I saw that the markings and duck tape were completely gone, and now I knew why he had had them in the first place.

We looked at each other, and I then I saw his hat, and I looked at him completely, and I wondered how could I have been so stupid? I screamed, and I wanted to punish myself for almost kissing a Blue! AND A BLUE OF ALL PEOPLE! I couldn't believe I had fallen in love with a Blue! No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening! I didn't feel any remorse for it! Something was wrong with me! What was I going to do? I swam up to the surface, thinking I was screaming.

"Oh, no! He's a blue! Not a blue!" I said, thinking my mind was now completely gone.

I swam away and started to run, knowing his garden's hatred of us, he probably would be running in the other direction but he didn't! He ran after me, and I continued to run for home. Home, 4 hours ago, the last place I wanted to be was now the only place I wanted to be. Away from him! This Blue who had tricked me into thinking that he wasn't a savage so he could kill me! I looked behind me and he was still there, and once I saw the hole, I was about to dash for the gate when I ran into someone. It was Tybalt, who seemed angry and surprised to see me. And with him as always was Fawn.

"Juliet!" he said. "You're not allowed off your pedestal, what are you doing out in the alley?"

I could feel the Blue Gnome was still there, Tybalt could never know what had happened.

"Well, I... I could ask you the same question Tybalt." That would catch him off guard, I hoped.

"We're looking for a Blue Gnome, he's an ugly little fella. Got a scratch right here." Tybalt pointed to the right side of his face.

"And his name's Gnomeo," Fawn finished.

Scratch on face? Blue Gnome? Gnomeo?

That matched the description of the Blue Gnome I had almost kissed. Tybalt was wrong about him being ugly, he was beautiful in every way possible, even with the scratch. I didn't care, I still loved him so much. Oh, no, what was I saying? I still couldn't believe it.

"You haven't seen him, have you?" Tybalt asked.

I wanted to tell on him, and I could feel him back there hoping that I wouldn't, but something held me back. What exactly it was, I didn't know. Was this what love could do to a person? Protect the person even though it's wrong and that it wouldn't ever last? I just couldn't give him up to Tybalt. I would never forgive myself. What Gnomeo had done to me in the last few minutes was amazing. I felt something with him, and I couldn't get the words out to Tybalt, instead I said:

"Ugh. No, he sounds awful. No, no. I haven't seen him."

"Well, lucky you. Come on, lets get inside." He grabbed my arm, and we slowly started to walk back to the gate. I looked back heartbroken at Gnomeo who still had that loving stare which I knew was probably fake. I heard him say my name very quietly but I heard it, and it was like honey on his lips. I tried to hold back my tears.

I didn't understand. I felt hatred for every Blue Gnome in the past, why couldn't I bring myself to hate him too?

I hated myself, and I hated more to admit it. My thoughts of loyalty and the Orchid and destroying the Blue Garden were all gone from my head.

I, the daughter of the leader of the Red Garden, had fallen in love with a Blue!

I told myself to feel regret, hate him, never think of a plan to see him ever again, but I couldn't.

What love does to a person, amazes me, but a Blue? To love someone so much, and find it with one person.

But why of all things, did it have to be with a Blue?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm really happy that this caught some reviewers! Sorry about this chapter, I really didn't remember the dialogue, but next chapter will be better because I remember the script! But I am happy you are reading this and hope you stay with this story until I publish the last word. Some of you may be that dedicated, maybe not, you're wonderful all the same! Love you all!<strong>

**I was wondering, should I switch the title to Unbreakable Love? I'll let you guys decide!  
><strong>

**And I think you know what happens next! Hint: EVEN MORE ROMANCE!  
><strong>

**Please review! Until next time!**

**Signed**

**kagomehater4ever**


	4. Doomed Love, Dead Love

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 4: Doomed Love, Dead Love

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!**

We got to at least 3 reviews! Not as good as last time. The last chapter was the best scene in the movie! Reviews are amazing! I need feedback so I know that I can keep writing for you! They make me type faster and you get your chapters faster! To anyone who was inspired by this story, please write Gnomeo and Juliet fanfics because we need more! This chapter is about Juliet telling Nanette about the Blue Gnome she fell in love with in the forest. (sighs) Another favorite scene of mine.

**Also, I'm not really confident with the dialogue, I really need to go see the movie for the third time. So if there are any mistakes, please bare with me, I wish I knew the whole thing by heart.**

**Another thing, right now, people for or not for switching the title is 1 against, and 3 for. I'll switch if I get to 5 or more votes.  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I just couldn't believe, stand, or think of it. Why did I find love with him? I was supposed to fall in love with someone in my own garden, not from the garden that took my mother away! That smashed her into bits and practically murdered her! But I couldn't believe in just a few minutes, Gnomeo had gotten me to fall in love with him. Yes, he got me to fall in love with him so that he could kill me! One less Red to worry about that's what. But now that I think about it, he didn't seem like he wanted to kill me, and he seemed surprised to find out that I was a Red. And the way he looked at me when I was being dragged by Tybalt through the gate made my heart swoon. If he didn't fall in love with me like I him, by the way he was acting around me, I would have been surprised. I mean, he almost kissed me. I don't think he hated me at all. Oh, why was I even considering that he didn't hate me? He's a Blue, and I'm a Red. Our families have been at war for years! He probably has learned to hate all the Reds in the past, so why of all people would he make an exception for me? He couldn't because he's a Blue, a cold hearted, murderous, monster.<p>

And yet I couldn't hate him! I didn't understand. I loved him, but why him?

I knew I hated him. And every single Gnome on the other side of that fence, and yet whenever I thought of him, I thought of that loving smile and those eyes, and how much I actually wanted him to kiss me. I hit myself hard in the head. I was hoping that would knock some sense back into my head. Why of all people, did I have to fall in love with him?

Once Tybalt and Fawn walked me back home, for the first time in my life, I went to my pedestal willingly. I didn't want to speak to anyone, in fact, I forgot about everything. I didn't think about anything but him, how when I saw him, I just felt the whole world stop, how we almost kissed, how tight he held me, and those beautiful eyes. Oh! Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? And what was he doing out there in the first place and why was he following me? If he didn't know I was a Red then why? I slowly walked up to the stairs to my pedestal not even bothering to say anything to Nanette about what had happened because she wouldn't understand. None of them would ever understand.

"So where's the ever so important orchid?" she asked.

If I hadn't gone out for that stupid flower, none of this would have happened.

"What?" I asked, coming back to reality. I couldn't believe how depressed I sounded. "What.. what Orchid?"

If I was paying attention, I would've noticed how suspicious that would have sounded to someone like Nanette. Nothing ever got past her, she would have to know any secret or else, and it was hard to lie to her, because she would just get it out of you anyway, no matter how much you twisted the story. But I was too lovesick and depressed to even realize that she was following me, or was even smarter than I imagined her to be about when I was upset because usually she didn't really have to guess. I was usually upset about Dad or Tybalt or some other person this time, I was sure she couldn't guess why I was feeling so depressed. I was so wrong, I wanted to give my head a million face palms for being so stupid. Why did one boy make me feel so horrible that I wasn't even sure I was even myself anymore?

Once I made it to the top of the pedestal, I picked up my rose, and thought of the Orchid which once again brought back memories of him. I couldn't hit myself this time because I hit myself so many times, I just gave up and accepted the fact that no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Not even for one second, there would just be one thing in the universe that would bring him back. I felt like I was sick, and yet once again, I wasn't. I still was in denial, but my heart was still yearning for him. I walked to the side without looking up and I almost walked into Nanette. She looked at me like she was an investigator asking a witness questions under a hard light. And then when she smiled, I was even tempted to laugh.

"AHA!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You met a boy!" she said happily.

My eyes widened, my secret wasn't going to be a secret for very long. I was still in denial, and would stay in denial until the feeling went away.

"What?" I scoffed it off. If I keep saying it, it would be true. "No... I mean... I..." And with my stuttering, I felt my iron will fall, and my walls break and fall, I felt my heart pushing the thoughts of hating Gnomeo away. I could tell that my heart had enough of my denial, and I realized that so had I.

I couldn't deny it anymore. I was supposed to hate him, and he me, but I loved him with every part of myself. I loved him so much, that it hurt. I had never felt this way about anyone. Sure, I had had a crush on Sir Elton John when I was little, but that was before I realized that humans were crazy after Mr. Capulet called me a simple flower girl. Sure a simple flower girl, that knows Kung Fu. I can't believe that I would love my enemy. Who would have thought that a Red and a Blue would fall in love? And who would have thought that I'd be giving me into my feelings since I couldn't deny anymore to myself. No one loved anybody the way I love him. I wanted to smile, I wanted to accept it but I couldn't. Our love was unthinkable and no one would ever accept it. But, oh, how I loved him. I had to tell someone that would for a few moments understand, and not judge. And keeping a secret was never my strong suit, especially when I had to tell it before I cracked.

I sighed, and I smiled for the first time in 2 hours. "Yes," I said happily. "Yes, I did."

She smiled even more and so did I. She shook me as she spoke again.

"I NEED DETAILS! AND GO SLOWLY!" She calmed down a bit. "Is he totally gorgeous?"

Gorgeous? Handsome? Beautiful? There really wasn't a single word to describe how beautiful he was. It really made me laugh a few days later that all I could say after my thoughts was:

"Totally."

"Does he have a nice round tummy in the belly?" was her next question.

Gnomeo was the first Gnome I had met that wasn't big or small that actually was well built. Sturdy, was a word I could actually describe.

"Well, lets call it sturdy," I said.

"And his..." Nanette stopped and made her hands to look like a Gnome hat. Oh, no. The worst part, I should've known it was coming, I need to get it over with.

"His hat..." Come on Juliet, spit it out. "Is... uh.."

"Big and pointy?" Nanette asked happily.

"Um, well, I suppose in a certain light you might say it looks sort of.." I wanted to get it out so I wouldn't have an accident. So I got down next to her, and whispered the last word in her ear."Blue."

When she didn't react, I stepped back a little. She's going to explode. Water, I was sure was going to be spilt all over me. The face she had was horrifying.

"Blue?" she said in monotone. This was not going to end well.

"OH!" she screamed while spraying water all over me. "This is one of your little jokes!" She burst out laughing, her tongue wagging like it always does when she laughs really hard. "No, I don't get it."

Maybe that was a good thing. I was going to ask her to leave when she realized what I was talking about. She gasped.

"OH! Flipping...flagging! She smooching the face off a Blue!" she yelled while backing up slowly.

No, we almost kissed!

"Nanette, shush!" I whispered. If this got out to anyone, something horrible would happen to Gnomeo which would kill me. "Just, zip it!"

I gestured for her to shut her mouth which she mockingly repeated. But then her cheeks got huge and I was going to back up when she spit a cup full of water at my face. She grabbed both my shoulders and spoke again.

"Ah! Juliet! This is fantastic!" she cried.

"It is?" I asked. Would someone except that I loved him so much? Her reaction was something I really didn't expect.

"It's DOOMED!" she said.

Nope, my hopes and dreams were shattered.

"What?" I said, feeling my heart drop.

She pulled me close to her dramatically, and I thought I was imagining things but I think I saw dramatic lights around us as she spoke.

"A Red and a Blue, it just can't be! It's that doomed love, and that's the best kind. You'll never see him again... and one day when you die..."

She continued on that way for awhile and quite honestly I don't remember most of it. My head was just spinning into nothing, and my heart was slowly breaking. What if she was right? Gnomeo and I would never see each other again? I would never be able to handle that, I would rather die. A world without him in it is nothing, a life without him? That for me was unthinkable. I really didn't come back to reality until Nanette grabbed a flower and starting picking the petals off of it.

"Your love is doomed, your love is dead. Your love is doomed, your love is dead. ITS DOOMED! ITS DEAD!" and she ran off saying it.

My heart felt like it had been run over by a lawnmower. I was even more depressed than when I learned he was a Blue, now knowing that I would never see him again, just made everything more hard to accept than it already was.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm really happy that this caught some reviewers! Sorry about this chapter, I really didn't remember the dialogue, but next chapter will be better because I remember the script! But I am happy you are reading this and hope you stay with this story until I publish the last word. Some of you may be that dedicated, maybe not, you're wonderful all the same! Love you all! <strong>

**I was wondering, should I switch the title to Unbreakable Love or still keep it as Unthinkable Love? I'll let you guys decide!  
><strong>

**And I think you know what happens next! Hint: The Balcony Scene!  
><strong>

**Please review! Until next time!**

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever**


	5. Gnomeo

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 5: Gnomeo

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!**

We got to at least 6 reviews! **Just another reminder, 6 reviews is what I need to write another chapter!** Reviews are amazing! I need feedback so I know that I can keep writing for you! They make me type faster and you get your chapters faster! To anyone who was inspired by this story, please write Gnomeo and Juliet fanfics because we need more! This chapter is the **Balcony Scene**! One of the funniest scenes in the movie, and also, very romantic!

**Also, I'm not really confident with the dialogue, I really need to go see the movie for the third time. So if there are any mistakes, please bare with me, I wish I knew the whole thing by heart.**

**Another thing, right now, people for or not for switching the title is 1 against, and 4 for. I'll switch if I get to 5 or more votes. Hehe. 4 for. Sounds funny.  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was actually there after Nanette ran off saying that my love was doomed and dead, but I realized that even if I had known, it wouldn't have mattered.<p>

I just felt like there wasn't really a point of further plans of ruining the Blue Garden, nor was there really a point to do anything at all. I know that sounds crazy coming from me, who only met the love of her life only two hours earlier, but after my conversation with Nanette, I was more miserable and depressed than I had ever been in my own life, even more than when my mother died. She was probably rolling around in her grave since I had fallen madly in love with a Blue. I couldn't believe that after only knowing a person for less than a day and knew nothing about him other than the fact he was from the Blue Garden and that we couldn't be together, I loved him so much as I did. As I said before, our love was unthinkable. That is of course, if he loved me as much as I loved him. If he didn't, I would be in misery for the rest of my life, just as I would be if I never saw him ever again. Once I finally came back to reality, I was still sad. I picked up my rose and just looked up at the sky, no longer as bright as I remember it when I first saw him. Maybe if I stopped thinking about him I wouldn't feel so sad, but I knew in my heart that it wasn't possible. I just wanted to tell him that I didn't care that he was a Blue, nor if I was a Red, I loved him more than anything. So I started to speak slowly as if he were actually there.

"Oh, Gnomeo," I said sadly. "Gnomeo, are we really doomed, Gnomeo to never see each other again?"

I looked at my rose, pretending he was right there beside me, and that no one could hear us, and that we were somewhere we could be together. I sighed before I spoke again from my heart.

"Why must you wear a Blue hat?" I said in agony. "Why couldn't have been Red like my father, or Green, like... like a Leprechaun. Or purple...like..a...like a..." I couldn't think of anything and I could imagine my face when I said the next part. "Like some weird guy."

My father and his mother were the reason for this hate between gardens, without them, we could've been together freely.

"I mean what's in a Gnome, because you're Blue, my father sees Red, and because I'm Red, I'm feeling Blue!" Oh, if only I was. Should this really be the thing to keep us from being together.

"Oh, at any rate that shouldn't be the thing to keep us apart should it?" I said my words, thinking no one could hear me. I was wrong, and the person I was pretending to say it to, was closer than I ever imagined him to be. When I heard his voice, the voice that made all other sounds seem completely wrong, my heart that had felt so torn felt whole again.

"No, NO! It shouldn't!" I raised my head as I recognized his voice, and I looked at him in fear even though on the inside I was so happy to see him. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

He was so close to the pedestal, and had his hand on his heart as he said the last part. So, he DID feel the same way. I was so happy, but still in shock that he heard everything I had said. I dropped my rose, but at that moment, I didn't even notice. If he was found here, Dad would do worse things than smashing him into little pieces.

"Oh, my giddy aunt! Did you just hear all of that? What are you doing here?" I asked, not aware of how much my mind was racing.

He seemed to out of it as much as I was. "I don't know, uh.." He didn't know? So he didn't love me after all, why was I even considering he loved me? "I came here... to...well.. I don't know...I just wanted to see you again." With those last few words, he smiled and all my doubts vanished. But not my fear.

I leaned on the side of the pedestal to get an even better look at him. "Are you crazy? If Dad finds you out here, he'll bury you under the patio!" I whispered angrily.

Gnomeo gave me that million dollar smirk he gave me when he took the Orchid away from me so many times back at the greenhouse. "Finds me? Are you kidding? Stealth is my middle name." And then he walked on a button that I would press to play music every night. But now was completely different, Dad was going to kill me and then him. I winced when he stepped on it, and did even more of it when I heard my favorite song being played and all the lights around the pond lighting up. He had to turn it off before Dad came to notice.

"QUICK! Turn it off!" I shouted.

"I'm trying!" he shouted back, lower than my voice.

I believed him, but I was sure that any minute now, there would be my angry and strict father coming, and Gnomeo would be worse than dead.

"DO SOMETHING!" I shouted again.

"The button's stuck! Come on!" He said, and began stomping on it to get it to stop. I had so many problems with that happening to me that I couldn't help him. I needed to do something but what?

He began hitting the switch next to a nearby tree. "It won't turn off!" he said frustrated.

I saw a shadow of something coming behind him, and I won't allow him to die because of me. I won't be able to live knowing his death was my fault.

"There's something behind you!" I shouted to him. He turned around and said, "Shroom!", and then I saw a blue mushroom, and I guessed that the mushroom was his friend. And problems got even worse when Gnomeo got tangled up in the wire, and nearly fell into the pond while trying to catch the mushroom. And then I heard Nanette's voice and things were getting worse.

"Juliet! What's this..." She was interrupted when the mushroom landed in her mouth. She pulled it out. "Oh, you look like a fun guy!"

Gnomeo tried to move towards me, but he could barely move around with all the wire around his body. "Scuse me? A little help here!"

And things got even worse when I knew that my dad heard the music and was coming to check on me.

"My dad's coming!" I said quietly while running down the stairs. I needed to hide him and get him out of here.

Nanette ran to him and shook his hand. "So you must be Gnomeo. Lovely to meet you... in the 30 seconds before you're captured and killed!"

If Nanette kept saying it, it would happen! I was so scared that he would be killed right in front of me, and I couldn't think of anything to say except:

"Quick! Hide!" I said.

"Juliet!" Oh, no.

I managed to untangle him, and push him and the mushroom into the pond, in a matter of milliseconds before my dad came. _Calm down, Juliet._ I told myself. _As long as he doesn't look in the pond, we're going to be fine._

_"_**JULIET!** I have told you before, no music in the grotto after 10 o'clock!" my dad shouted.

I then guessed that he shut off the power because the music and all the lights shut off, and I wanted to hit myself for not thinking of that earlier! Nanette and I just stood casually and I tried to not to look so suspicious to my father.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

I walked forward without trying to scream in frustration. "It was...um..it was.. I saw a squirrel..." What a great excuse, and he would never buy it! He held up the broken button for the pedestal and looked at me really wanting an answer. "And he... dropped his nuts."

Nanette also added on to my lie. "Yes! NUTS! The size...of boulders!"

"Uh..yes. Alright. Thank you, Nanette." Yes, thank you Nanette, for putting that image in my head!

"Well, OK." Thank you, the universe! "But no mocking about! Especially not tonight! We've been attacked! By a Blue!" he shouted frustrated while walking away. My heart began racing again, and I gasped and looked at Nanette wondering what I was going to do now.

"And if I ever get my hands on a Blue, he'll be sleeping with the fishes!" Dad shouted again.

Too late, Dad.

My heart raced even faster when I saw Gnomeo's head up out of the water and I gasped again. What was he thinking? Did he want to get smashed, or did he just want to see me again so much that he really didn't care?

My Dad started talking again and now we were in more trouble. He was still here. "Now I am not a man that is wounded up easily..."

He was about to turn around and then Nanette went to him to distract him from looking at the pond and the man I loved in a place where he could never have been.

"Lord Redbrick! I've been having problems with my...uh..huhhuh!" Nanette said while pointing to her tongue.

"Your what?" Dad said confused.

"Uhuhuhau!" I heard her say again.

I heard his voice again, and I felt the feeling of just wanting to hold him in my arms and kiss him. I was so close in surrendering to those feelings, but I couldn't let him get caught.

"I guess this isn't the best time to talk!" he whispered. I kept just looking back at Nanette and my dad and at him. I just wanted to look at him and only him.

"It's not ideal," I said worried. Believe me, I wanted to talk to him, about so many things, but that time was not now.

He rose up a little more from under the water. "But I..."

I interrupted him before Dad would hear him.

"Just go." Oh, just to say it was agonizing. "Please go."

I recognized his facial expression, as the feelings I had. He spoke again. "I just came here to say I...um..."

"What?" I asked him, forgetting really everything else for just five seconds.

"I'm..." he said again, smiling.

"You what?" I knew what he was trying to say, and what I wanted to say to him since the first moment I laid eyes on him. I think he was closer to saying it but I heard something unusual so I used my foot to push him back down into the water. "Oh! Sorry!"

My heart raced again when I saw Nanette and Dad walking towards the pond. Now, I was sure that I was going to be worse than dead.

"Juliet!" Dad said concerned. "Is there something wrong with the pond?"

"The pond?" I asked, pretending to be confused. "No! What? This pond! No! It's fine! It's just as pondy as ever!" I laughed.

When Dad was about to take a closer look, I pushed him in the other direction. "Oh my gosh! What is that thing over there?" I asked gesturing to Nanette to get him out of here.

"What? What was it?" Dad asked.

"That thing! OVER THERE!"

"What did it look like?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. Well, you know what happens to me at night! I get so tired that I see things that aren't there? Should I see a doctor? HA! Don't answer!" I pretended to yawn so he would finally get out so I could be with Gnomeo alone for at least a few minutes! "Well, I'm tired. I'm off to bed. Good night, Dad!"

I kissed him on the cheek and ran off back to my pedestal as fast as I could. Once I got there, he was gone. I just saw Nanette with her arms crossed over her chest. I was panicking once again.

"Nanette! Where's Gnomeo?" I said desperately. "Is he gone?" I looked everywhere my eyes could possibly look and found nothing.

"Yep! Gone forever!"

"WHAT?"

You may feel that way, but I would never let that happen! I felt determination to find him. I needed to talk to him, and I couldn't let him go without letting him know how I felt. I wanted to see him again. No, rather, I NEEDED to see him again. Nanette didn't understand and I really didn't care. I wanted him in my life, not gone. I ran over and I climbed the fence to see if I could get out to go looking for him. But that was unnecessary because he was climbing the fence too, and he had the Orchid in his mouth and was trying to get back up the fence. When he saw me, he was startled as I was. The flower fell out of his mouth and into his hand. He still held onto the fence with one hand.

"I think you'll find that this does actually belong to you," he said sweetly, and with those words he handed me the flower through the hole of the fence. I felt our hands touch again, however briefly. I was now grateful for this Orchid, because without it, I never would've ever fallen in love with this dashing spectacle of a man. I didn't care if he was a Blue anymore. I only cared that I loved him so much. And giving me the Orchid washed away all my doubts of him not loving me back, because I knew that he did. And I got lost in those dazzling eyes of his. The flower wasn't important in the least to me, he was.

"Thank you," I said to him lovingly.

Those eyes of his just made me forget everything once again. It was like we were the last two people on earth. I wanted to be able to do what he and I almost did before that bloody branch broke and made us fall into the water. So I leaned forward to kiss the man I loved and I think he was leaning closer so he could kiss me. What brought me back to reality was when I didn't touch his lips with my own, something was keeping us from kissing the other. I was stuck but I didn't care, I just tried to get closer so I could kiss him to no avail. I opened my eyes to see we were both stuck, and yet still so close. We both laughed from being stuck and our second failed attempt to kiss. I pulled my head out of the fence hole, but he struggled.

He smiled like he had done something that was so easily done, and yet he couldn't do it. "I can't go," he said.

Neither could I. I wanted to stay with him forever. "I know how you feel."

"No, really. I'm stuck."

I probably shouldn't have, but I burst out laughing and to my surprise so did he.

"So, can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." I answer quickly. "But not here."

"Back at the Old Lawrence Place then?" he asked.

"Noon?" I said eagerly. I was happy to go back to the place where we first met and spend the day with him.

"Not soon enough," Gnomeo said.

But then I realized that I couldn't wait that long. "I could do 11:45."

He smiled. "Done." He brought yet another smile to my face. "That frog was right, parting is such sweet sorrow."

I couldn't kiss him due to this bloody fence being in the way. I would've gladly had him stay there so we could be together all night, but I knew Dad would eventually come back. I couldn't kiss him, so I kissed my hand, and brought it to his lips, and he closed his eyes and kissed my hand. I smiled and I used all my strength to push him out and he almost fell but he grabbed my hand to pull himself back up. We looked at each other and smiled lovingly. We held hands for a few seconds. And I held on to him for as long as I could before we reluctantly let go of each other's hand. I went back down to the place that kept me away from him.

"Thank you Nanette," I said to my friend that was holding me up all this time just to talk to him for just a few seconds. I once again found my mind lost in thoughts of him.

"You know he's totally going to ditch you when he finds out how much you weigh," she said.

But I didn't even hear her, all I heard was his voice. I pretended that I was holding his hand, walking up the stairs, and I was tired so I lay down and cuddled the Orchid in my arms, pretending that I was holding him. I soon fell asleep, dreaming of him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm really happy that this caught some reviewers! Sorry about this chapter, I really didn't remember the dialogue towards the end. But I am happy you are reading this and hope you stay with this story until I publish the last word. Some of you may be that dedicated, maybe not, you're wonderful all the same! Love you all! <strong>

**I was wondering, should I switch the title to Unbreakable Love? I'll let you guys decide!  
><strong>

**Please review! Until next time!**

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever**


	6. Getting Ready

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 6: Getting Ready

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!**

We got to at least 8 reviews! You guys are so awesome, you know that? **Just another reminder, 6 reviews is what I need to write another chapter!** Reviews are amazing! I need feedback so I know that I can keep writing for you! They make me type faster and you get your chapters faster! To anyone who was inspired by this story, please write Gnomeo and Juliet fanfics because we need more!

This chapter is about Juliet getting ready for her date with Gnomeo!

**Also, I'm not really confident with the dialogue, I really need to go see the movie for the third time. So if there are any mistakes, please bare with me, I wish I knew the whole thing by heart.**

**To Hiyakitty, yes, on that youtube video of the race was me. That is my youtube account. And also, I'm glad you love the story so far.  
><strong>

**THE REVIEWERS HAVE SPOKEN!**

**And the TITLE IS NOW UNBREAKABLE LOVE! If you don't like it, too bad because you told me to make it that! And thanks for your opinion, I'm actually more happy with this title than the last one! Either title, this will still be an amazing story! Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**And ANOTHER QUESTION TO MY FABULOUS REVIEWERS! Since you love this story so much, would you like it if I wrote the story in Gnomeo's perspective as well? And if so, what would you like the title to be? Either way, keep following me writing this!  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to a faithful reviewer and the person who gave me the dialogue to write this chapter: wolfchic011. Thank so much for your help and reviews!  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I am under the impression that all Gnomes get up at an hour earlier than the humans before they wake up so we can be in place and not have any suspicion drawn to us. Normally which was never done, but today I knew that I was going to get a headache listening to Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague arguing due to the activities of last night I heard Tybalt and Dad talking about. I guess Gnomeo was the one Tybalt "beat" yesterday and then came back to take his revenge, managed to escape and that's how we met. And that explained why Tybalt and Fawn were the ones looking for him. I know that I should be angry, but I can't be. I don't care about Tybalt, he's a fat cheat and a liar! And he tried to kill Gnomeo, and that is something I won't let slide. Actually with Tybalt, I wouldn't let anything slide because I hated him so much. He always teased me as a child and cheated on every game we ever played and was always mean to everyone when Dad wasn't watching. It made me so angry. I was glad Tybalt and Fawn would be stuck the rest of the day cleaning off his Wishing Well because he bloody well deserved it.<p>

7:30

OK, it's now 7:30, Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague I think will be coming out soon and World War Three would begin any moment, and I was wondering what he was doing at this hour. I wondered so many things, how he was, what he was thinking, if he ever thought about me. I missed him so much. Eight hours away from him was absolute torture. Oh, I can't tell you how much I wanted to get this over with so I could be able to get ready for my date with Gnomeo. I hoped that this would go by fast so they would both leave and that Dad would go away so I could get ready and sneak out to go meet him. I looked at the clock in the kitchen window of Mr. Capulet's house. 7:31. I groaned, this was going to be a long four hours. A few moments later I heard the sound of a door shutting and I knew that meant I had to freeze and try my hardest not to cover my ears. I heard a Lady singing the lyrics to a song and I knew after a few moments that it was Ms. Montague singing the words to my favorite song, and I knew in a few seconds, all hell would break lose.

3...2...1...Now.

And with my countdown, Ms. Montague screamed.

I looked over to Mr. Capulet who was in front of Tybalt's wishing well. Here we go.

"Outrage! Infamy! The gardening gloves are off then are they?" Mr. Capulet shouted. Even though I was completely loyal to Mr. Capulet, to anyone at 7:33 in the morning, this would be sheer torture.

"YOU! wrecking my mower!" Ms. Montague screamed back. I knew Mr. Capulet would be ready with an insult at any point now.

"Dear lady, you are insane in the brain!" Mr. Capulet yelled. I looked over at Tybalt and he was sneering evilly without being noticed and I rolled my eyes.

"I never thought even you'd stoop to such levels!" Ms Montague screamed. I had a feeling someone in the Blue Garden would be grinning right about now. Me? I was just annoyed and wished that they would just go away and take this somewhere else.

"Oh, and by the way, kindly stop stealing my underwear!" Mr. Capulet shouted once again. What the bloody hell was he talking about? Did Gnomeo steal those? I'm sure he had good reason but sheesh. That was disturbing, and my morning was now ruined. Ms. Montague hated Mr. Capulet, but I really don't think she would do that sort of thing.

"In your dreams! You daft old cabbage..." Ms. Montague yelled back and finally ceased talking.

When I heard Mr. Capulet again, he wasn't yelling, in fact, he was talking to himself. "How could she do this to Tybalt's wishing well?"

Who WOULDN'T do anything to make Tybalt look bad?

"My sweet little flower boy, why would anyone ever pick on you?" he said to Tybalt patting him on the head and slowly walking away. I saw Tybalt sneer. Oh! Who's the little innocent flower girl now?

Finally, I heard Ms. Montague speak for the last time and she said: "Ugh! Who thinks I should order the best new lawnmower money can buy?"

Maybe I should be concerned about this, but honestly, I really don't care. All I cared about was getting ready for my day with Gnomeo and as soon as Mr. Capulet was gone, I would be on my way. I couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

><p>Once Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague <strong>finally<strong> left, I was starting to get a little anxious. I wanted to look my best but I wasn't really sure what that actually looked like. I had never really wanted to look my best for anything! But I wanted him to think I was pretty, and I wanted to be pretty for him. But I was no expert at makeup or looking beautiful. That was more Nanette than myself. I was more interested in kung fu and other sports that I wasn't allowed to play. When Dad wasn't looking, I think for the first time in my life, looked at my reflection and tried to see what I could fix to make myself look pretty. I noticed that I had dark circles under my eyes and I tried to rub those away. They were gone but I still felt like I always felt. I was about to go and see Nanette when I saw her reflection in the water behind me and she shook her head.

"Definitely not!" she said and for once, I agreed. She grabbed my hand and took me to another end of the pond. I turned around but I couldn't find her, and I felt confusion until a whole gallon of water hit me and once I looked I realized that the water was coming from her. I was completely soaked and then she came back with a leaf blower blowing me into the pond with the fish. Once I got out, (very annoyed I might add) she just continued to use the leaf blower. Once she was done, she started to place tuck tape on my legs, my upper lip and my entire body and it hurt so much, but I was too dizzy to even acknowledge the pain. Then she got a sharpie that she told me she stole from Mr. Capulet's desk one night and used it for eyeliner which actually made my eyes really beautiful I must admit. The next thing that she did was file my feet and it made them look better than they had looked in years! Next, she painted my face GREEN! She loved it but seriously, not my color. And finally I dried myself off with a pink and threw it at her, and I knew without a doubt I was beautiful enough to knock him dead when Gnomeo saw me. And then after thanking her, I walked off to go see him.

I saw the gate and I smiled. I was finally going to go see him, and no one was going to stop me. That was what I was thinking until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Juliet!" Dad said.

I cringed and rolled my eyes in frustration. I had been patient and I wasn't going to be for very much longer, but I still had to be a good little actress for my father.

"Hi, Dad," I said annoyed.

"I've been ruminating about our little discussion yesterday..." he started. What discussion? He was rambling like he always did about how much he hated the Blues and if he ever got his hands on one, he would be "sleeping with the fishes!" I was resisting the urge to scream at him to leave me alone.

"But.. I was just.." I stammered the last of my patience and looked at the door longingly. I had to find some way to get out of here, because if not, I might very well destroy something. And as usual, Dad didn't care about my feelings and continued his pointless talking.

"What you need is... companionship." I stopped. What?

"Huh?"

He began leading away from the door, and I wanted to completely kill him for whatever was leading me away from that door. Whenever Dad does this, it's always what he wants, never what I want, and as usual, he doesn't care!

"Someone to look after you. He'll keep you safe." I didn't know where the bloody hell Dad was going with this, but I knew one thing. I didn't like it at all.

"What?" I said annoyed again.

"You know Paris don't you?" he asked.

Sure, I know Paris, as a complete and utter bore!

"Yes of course... why?"

"Well, he's come to pay you a visitation!" Dad said excited.

What? No, no, no, no!

"DAD!" I said so angry at this point. How dare he try to set me up and not even consider my feelings?

"Alright, no one would ever say I don't know when i'm not wanted! Tootles!" and with that he left before I would attempt to tell him what I really thought about him as a father.

Paris was a very ugly and nerdy Red Gnome. The reason that the Red Garden was so pretty was because of him, other than that, there really is no memorable qualities you could find about him. All he did was talk and nothing else! And most of the time you have no idea what he is even talking about! Dad, you are more stupid than I ever even imagined. Picking Paris out of everyone else? I would rather he picked a Gnome that was small and played cards with Fawn! I then heard his horrible voice.

"Got something for you... here it is!" And he shoved a bouquet of flowers into my face making me cough. "Chipsafila! Lovely."

I gave him a look. What was he talking about? See what I mean? Who would ever pay any attention to HIM? I know I'm being rude but him?

"What does it mean? It means 'lover of chalk'! Although ironically, it grows better in a clay soil! it's weird isn't it? You think you've got it down and than bam! You do some reading, it turns out it lakes clay soil even though you thought it was 'lover of chalk'. Huh, weird."

I decided I had been away from the person I really loved long enough, and if anyone else got in my way at this point, I think I would hit them. I had to leave, now. After several seconds of real awkward silence, I spoke up.

"Right," I said while slowly trying to walk away. "Well it's been terribly nice speaking..."

Paris interrupted and grabbed my wrist pulling me back. Will there ever be a day where I can speak without being interrupted?

"Where are you going? Stop!" He pulled me back and abruptly dropped my hand, which I would later watch. He was seeming to be pretty nervous. "Uhhh, obviously... do whatever you want but my point surely is it is a little rude to leave me on a first date!"

I backed away from him more now. "First date?" I said horrified.

Paris continued as if he hadn't heard a single word I said. "Yeah, and I thought what does a boyfriend..?"

I walked slowly back even more horrified. I had no intention of being with him. "Boyfriend?" I said a little apprehensive.

He began walking towards the covered statue he was near. "... Get his girlfriend..?"

I was now completely and totally ready to vomit. "GIRLFRIEND?" I said even more horrified than before. Then Nanette appeared out of nowhere.

"Ohhhh... This is good...!" Nanette said excited. I wanted to run away and never come back.

"A small token, of my affection!" Paris ripped the cover off of the statue, which revealed a statue of him holding up me. I didn't know what to say to him. And not in the good way, the horrible way!

I dropped the flowers in disbelief. "OH... WOW."

Nanette seemed to be very excited by this, and she was right. I just don't understand her at all, even if she is my best friend.

" Juliet? do you realize what this is?" she said excited.

No, and quite frankly, I don't give a damn. Time to leave.

Paris patted the statue very proudly. "It is my own hybrid, of foxglove and buttercup..."

Nanette interrupted him. "I love triangles!"

Paris continued like he didn't hear her. He's so rude!

"..Which i call 'foxbutt."

"And you!" Nanette said grabbing him and beginning to flirt. Good grief, if she wanted him, she could have him! "I never knew you were such a devil!"

She giggled and motioned for me to leave which I gladly would thank her for later. The last thing I heard was Paris say:

" Oh well... you know, I've got my dark side... sure..."

And I snuck away. It was about time that I spent the rest of the day with the person I truly loved and this time without any interruptions.

Gnomeo.

I smiled warmly, and I ran to the greenhouse, very glad that the time was now 11:45.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm really happy that this caugh t some reviewers! But I am happy you are reading this and hope you stay with this story until I publish the last word. Some of you may be that dedicated, maybe not, you're wonderful all the same! Love you all! <strong>

**Please review! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	7. Not Soon Enough

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 7: Not Soon Enough

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!**

We got to 7 reviews! You guys are so awesome, you know that? **Just another reminder, at least 6 reviews is what I need to write another chapter!** Reviews are amazing! I need feedback so I know that I am doing a good job and so I can keep writing for you! They make me type faster and you get your chapters faster! To anyone who was inspired by this story, please write Gnomeo and Juliet fanfics because we need more!

This chapter is Gnomeo and Juliet's date, the first meeting of Featherstone, and the first time Gnomeo and Juliet hold hands! EXTENDED VERSION! What do I mean? READ IT! (Sighs) How romantic!

**And ANOTHER QUESTION TO MY FABULOUS REVIEWERS! Since you love this story so much, would you like it if I wrote the story in Gnomeo's perspective as well? And if so, what would you like the title to be? Either way, keep following me writing this! AND PLEASE GIVE ME A TITLE IN YOUR REVIEW!  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to the four most loyal reviewers I have for this story! And they are: wolfchic011, hiyakitty, mizar and alcor, and last but not least qille!**

**THIS TOOK ME THREE HOURS! BE NICE!  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May! URGH! WHY IS IT SO FAR AWAY FROM NOW?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Over the last day and a half, I realized how much I actually couldn't stand my father. I mean ever since Mum died, I basically have been looking after the Red Garden just as well as she did when she was alive. I never once stepped out of line or did anything wrong. I always did my part all these years to make sure that the Red Garden was so much better than the Blue Garden and what is the thanks I get from "Dear old Dad"? Being placed on a pedestal and never getting to live my life the way I want it to, and nor did he ever consider how I felt! He completely demonstrated that from the past few days and I was still so angry at him. More angry at him for setting me up with someone I don't and won't ever develop feelings for. Paris? Why, why WHY? I just didn't get it, after I have done, after all we've been through, it's never enough. And if he ever found out about me and Gnomeo, he would probably kill him or worse. I now knew that I really hated my father because he never treated me like I was an actual person. I always have said for the past 10 years, that this father of mine would go away and be back to his old self. I, as usual in his eyes, was wrong. Any conversation we ever had, he never listened. It always just ended with him shutting me out or sending me on my completely pointless pedestal. Always. I just wanted a little freedom, and now that I fallen in love with Gnomeo, I wanted even more than I could say. I wasn't actually sure of what I wanted, loyalty or his love? Why was so hard to choose between the people you loved and grew up with or the one person in the entire world you loved even more than them?<p>

I ran as fast as I could. I was smiling for the first time in awhile for real, I just couldn't help it. I couldn't wait to see him, I had missed him so much. I had a feeling that I couldn't ever wait that long to ever see him again because any minute away from him just too much for me. I started to run faster because just thinking about it made me want to go even more. Once I finally made it to the hole, I looked around, trying to find him, and I was beginning to worry that he lied to me about wanting to ever see me again. But then I heard the voice, his beautiful voice, and I smiled. I shouldn't have worried. He was there waiting for me.

I peered out of some bushes to see him in front of the Greenhouse talking to him reflection in the sunglassed windows of the Greenhouse. I smiled, he had kept his promise about wanting to see me. I didn't understand why I was always worried about him not loving me back, maybe that was because I was so scared of losing him. He had overheard me talking about him and started me half to death, now it was my turn to surprise him. I waited until the perfect moment to catch him off guard, and I wanted to see the surprised look on his face. It was payback time, my darling. I snickered silently.

"Hey there! Juliet... What a name, its a great name. Goes with your... Eyes..." Wow, he's trying to practice pulling a fancy line on me. It was so funny. I really didn't want him to stop talking because just sitting here, listening to him, was worth it. "You're looking really cool. You're looking good! Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes, as he was talking, I was silently walking towards him. "Oh, that's a killer man... Yeah so how's it going with you baby?"

I was right behind him and showed my face in the mirror he was looking at so he could see me.

"Oh I'm fine baby, how are you?" I said imitating his tone of voice. I was so tempted to laugh because I had caught him off guard, and because his reaction when he saw me. He looked so embarrassed and pretty started. Oh, well, that's what you did to me. I smiled slyly at him while he tried to regain his cool.

"Uh... Uh... Never better," he said smiling back at me and he leaned on a nearby woodpile, and then I heard the woodpile creak and I knew that it wasn't going to stay still for much longer, so I knew that I had to act quickly. Before he could even react, I tackled him and managed to push him out of the way of the falling logs just in time. This was the third time I had saved his life. I think I could be going for a record, but even so, I was so happy to do it anyway. I landed on top of him with my arms still around him tightly, we both seemed a little started by that. I was more worried that someone would heard that, even from so far away. I pushed myself off him gently and looked around cautiously, hoping no one heard that falling of the logs.

"Do you think anyone heard that?" I asked him quietly.

"There's nobody here!" he said whispering.

I smiled at him. "Then why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

He leaned closer to me, and said flirting again. "Why are YOU whispering?"

I laughed, it was so cute to me when he flirted last night, and now was no different. Eight hours to wait to see him again had been completely worth it. It would kill me when we would have to separate again. But I wasn't going to think about that now, I was going to think about that when it came time to leave him. I was going to tell him that I missed him a whole lot but I spotted something nearby.

My eyes widened and I stood up. "Wow! Look at that!" I cried, while running towards the lawnmower.

I kind of didn't notice that Gnomeo probably would've wanted the whispering to continue a little bit longer. He would later explain this to me and knowing him, he would be kind and sweet about it but still joke around, and knowing me, I would laugh. I just heard him say. "I guess..." and that was all.

"It's a 1950's Macallister Ranger!" I said excited. Oh, I hadn't seen one of these in ages! Mom used to ride one to mow the lawn everyday, and I would always be forbidden by Dad to ride or even watch her do it. Now I was going to try it. "Let's start her up!"

"Yeah!" said Gnomeo jumping onto the mower. "OK, check out the power on this beauty!"

And with that, he yanked the cord, and the engine slightly gave an impression that it would get started, but it failed to. I frowned, and I was pretty disappointed.

Gnomeo looked really embarrassed again, but it was so cute when he did. "She's empty." He looked around and smiled when he saw something.

"Bingo!" he said and started running in another direction, and my eyes followed him to a rusty old shack, but I think that since it was old, the chances of finding some oil to be able to start it was very, very, very low. He tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked around for something he might use to pick the lock off, and as I was walking towards him, I stepped on something. I looked down, it looked like the same pole I used to pole-vault onto the brick wall last night. Well, maybe it will be useful again. I smiled and picked it up and handed it to him.

He took my idea. "Thanks," he said. He poked at the lock a little and it broke immediately and fell between us. I knew it was an old lock but I had no idea that it was that old. We looked at each other for a few moments and then together we opened up the shack's rusty door. A whole lot of dust came off the inside of the door, causing us both to cough hard. I hated dust, it always got in my throat. He looked at me again, still clutching the pole tightly, and we walked in slowly together. But as we wandered inside the shack, the door mysteriously slammed shut, and I couldn't see a thing. The sunlight was completely gone, and I think in this darkness, I got separated from him. I was getting a little anxious because who knows what could be living in here? I walked backwards a little seeing if I could find the door and let the light back in. Instead I backed up into something, I was cautious, but I smiled a little because I think I knew who it was.

"Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," he answered.

We both laughed very contently and I tried to contain my joy. I was still with him, and I was happy. And then I got more scared then ever before when we heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"IT'S ME TOO!"

Both of us had no idea what it was, but we weren't going to stick around to find out, and we found the door I couldn't find 30 seconds ago and ran out screaming in fear. We jumped behind a whole bunch of sandbags to hide, and very slowly came back up to look at whatever was going to come out of that shack. I figured we could take whatever was in there, there were two of us, and HOPEFULLY one of him. That didn't make me less nervous.

Gnomeo stood up, holding the pole up. "What was that?" he said.

"I have no idea," I said really scared and I starting staring at the shack once again.

He pointed the stick at the shack in a battle position and at first when he spoke he startled me, but I felt pretty safe. I leaned in closer to see if I could make out what was in there, but I couldn't see because either it was too dark, or the mysterious person in question had left.

"OK! Whatever you are, come out slowly!" Gnomeo said firmly and very bravely. "I have a loaded stick...uh...weapon! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

I still looked to see if there was anything in there, but still couldn't see anything.

"Do you think I scared it?" he asked me.

Before I could even answer I was interrupted by the same voice that scared us and it did it again. "Oh, definitely! I know I'm scared!"

We both looked behind us and there was a large, pink, plastic flamingo, and he was missing a leg! He grabbed the pole out of Gnomeo's hands and we both tripped backwards off the sandbags and landed on the ground. The Pink Flamingo attached the pole to his body, and I then realized that the pole was really his leg. He flexed it a little and then spoke again.

"Oh, look at the baby, huh? WATCH ME NOW!" And then it started to dance around, and then it occurred to me, that this Flamingo didn't have an English accent, instead he had a Hispanic accent. He had nice rhythm and his finished his dance by landing on his back.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for finding my leg!" He wagged the leg at us. "And setting me free... I LOVE YOU!"

He stood up and wrapped one of his legs around both of us, forcing us to be closer together. I really didn't mind it all actually. This bird was actually pretty funny.

"Do you know what it's like to be trapped for twenjy years? All alone by yourself?" Sort of. "No one for to talk."

He let us go and it spun us quite a bit.

"Hola Featherstone! Como esta usted?" He then moved to another side and spoke again. "Bueno! Featherstone! How's the other leg?" He moved again. "I don't know Featherstone, 'member? I don't have it!"

Featherstone I guess that was his name, then turned to talk to us again. "You see? I'm not exactly terrific company, am I?"

I was really scared at this point, because he might be in league with my father and will tell him and Gnomeo's mother that we've been trying to see each other and that would cause another World War Three! A thought, which later, I would regret even having.

Gnomeo nudged me and was looking pretty cautious.

"Sorry but we didn't think anyone lived here..." he said. Time to go.

We had to leave before anyone found out that we were here. "Yeah... We shouldn't be here... We'll be going..." I smiled and then he and I made a make for it. We hadn't gotten very far but we were still panicking.

"What if he follows us?" I asked scared to him.

He turned back to look at me and he looked worried as much I was. "Then our parents find out!"

"Oh no!" I said defeated. "Nanette was right! We're doomed!" I couldn't believe I was admitting defeat once again.

I stopped looking where I was going, an issue I really needed to fix, and I bumped into Gnomeo and realized that he was being blocked by Featherstone. I was now officially more scared than I was last night.

"Oh, oh, oh! You cannot ever pull the wool over these beady eyes!" Featherstone pointed to his eyes and widened them as he said the last part. I think both Gnomeo and I were staring in disbelief at him. "I think... that you two..." He said pointing to us. "Are on a date."

Although I wanted to admit it happily, I couldn't let anything happen to him. So I had to pretend that we weren't.

"DATE? No, no..." We both said at the same time, trying to act horrified and trying to figure out how to get rid of him.

"No, no.. not dating! FIGHTING!" I said assuming a fighting position, and Gnomeo went along with it.

"Yeah.." he said, while moving his fists as if he were in a boxing match. "Fighting! To the death!"

"Mortal enemies!" I yelled.

Lovers.

Featherstone really didn't seem like he was really buying any of it, all he was doing was smiling at us and nodding his head very excited.

"Don't you see it?" Gnomeo asked annoyed.

"He's a Blue!" I yelled while gesturing to him.

"And she's a Red!" he yelled while also gesturing to me.

"AND I'M PINK!" Featherstone said happily while pointing to himself. "Who cares?"

What? Who cares? Who cares that Gnomeo is a Blue? I had never even considered that thought before. I had never even thought about not even caring that we were two separate gardens who were different colors. I never actually thought I'd ever hear someone saying "Who cares?" about the feud. Was all this fighting really pointless after all. I just couldn't accept that. It was what I was raised to be: a Red, an enemy of the Blue Gnomes. Who cares? for me is like someone swearing. It didn't make sense and nor did it sound right. Gnomeo and I both exchanged our looks of confusion of what had just been said. Featherstone turned to Gnomeo.

"Anyway! I got to ask, why areju bringing her to a dumpy place this dis?" He gasped. "I know! I know! Un momento! I'll be right back!"

He left us for only a few seconds and came back dragging the lawn mower Gnomeo and I had found. We looked at each other, and we smiled.

* * *

><p>We had finally filled the tank and it was ready to roll. I wanted to ride it, and it had been my dream ever since I was a little girl. And now, Dad wasn't here to stop me! Before I climbed on, I heard his voice.<p>

"Juliet, wait."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh here it comes... I'm too delicate right?" I said exasperatedly.

He laughed at my comment. "No, no I was going to say: don't hold back, let 'er rip!"

I was really surprised to hear that. No one had ever treated me like I was a person. No one had ever allowed me to do whatever I wanted, and no one had ever told me to not hold back!

"Oh, really?" I asked surprised.

He smiled. "Yeah!"

Now there was really no stopping me. I now knew two things. The first: I could be myself around Gnomeo, something I couldn't do with anyone else. And the second, he didn't treat me as if I was an innocent delicate girl. He treated me like I could do anything and be anything. And I liked that. I wanted to do something for him, not because he treated me differently than everyone back home, but because he was in my life, because he was him, and that I loved him so much. He proved his love by giving me the Orchid, now it was my turn to show that I loved him.

I revved it up, and I didn't hold back just like he said. I wanted to impress him because he probably was a master at riding mowers and I wasn't. But because he was there, I felt like I had done this a hundred times before this moment. I decided to make something with the grass and I rode the lawnmower around the field a couple of times and for the first time ever, I felt free. I had never had this much fun in my entire life. I shouted in excitement several times. I looked back at Gnomeo a couple times and he looked impressed! I was so happy and I thought I heard him and Featherstone say "Wow!" a couple of times. I stopped the mower, did a flip off it to land in front of him, happy with my creation.

"TA-DA!" I said, feeling accomplished.

I had made a heart with the first letters of our names inside the heart. I felt so happy when I saw his face, he looked really happy to see that I made that. Featherstone laughed in happiness.

"Oh ho ho! It's definitely an improvement!" he said happily and I agreed. It set a better mood for all of us. "Fantastic penmanship too! But ju know, we still gots to do something about all these weeds!"

"They're not weeds! Those dandelions are wishes!" I said.

When I was little, I used to blow on them all the time wishing that Mum would come back. That was a long time ago.

Featherstone picked one out of the ground, and carefully examined it. "I don't know... A weed by any other name is still a weed," he said cautiously.

"Go on!" I said encouraging him. "Make a wish, then blow on it!"

I failed to realize how hard it actually is to blow on something if you have a long beak like Featherstone did. I felt bad after the first few attempts he did, and failed to blow anything off.

"It's kinda hard with a beak huh?" he asked as he tried again. "Kind of tires you out huh? I go to sit down now!" I could tell he was pretty exhausted.

I smiled and sat down on the grass and Gnomeo joined me.

I laughed and knew I was blushing. "I've got a confession to make. I've never actually driven a mower!" There. My secret was out, and I was waiting to see how a profession mower racer would react to that confession.

"What?" He said pretty shocked. I smiled. "No way! You're a natural!"

I lay back on the grass. "Well, my dad...he's a little... overprotective..." A little was an understatement but I didn't want to talk about him. I wanted to talk to him and only him and learn everything I could about him. I smiled at him, and he smiled back as warmly as he always did with me. He then lay down next to me and looked up into the sky.

"You know this is crazy, right?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah..." But that didn't mean I wasn't OK with it.

"I just never imagined I could fall for a Red!" he said in disbelief.

I knew how he felt, I myself found it more than shocking when I learned who he truly was, but if that Juliet still had those feelings of trying to hate him, she wouldn't be here. I knew where he was going. He was probably going to say that we couldn't be together and so I prepared myself.

"Oh! And me a Blue! No way.." I replied.

"My whole life, my mum raised me to hate you guys... You, reds... So... This could never work..." He said, but looked back at me hopefully. "Could it?"

I didn't know, could it? Should I believe Nanette and stay away from him forever?

I returned his gaze. "Well, a red and a blue... It just can't be..." I said softly, remembering Nanette's words. "Can it..?"

Should I follow what I was taught to be right, or should I take the risk? A life without him in it is empty.

My thoughts about everything were interrupted when I looked at the sky and saw the whole thing covered with dandelion seeds. And then I looked over at Featherstone, who had about 5 or 6 dandelions now, and was now blowing on all of them a lot better than his first attempts. I was happy that he finally got it.

"Oh yeah, I getting into this now... See the trick is to go like.." And he softly blew them all."And get them all at once!" And he blew again and this time, all the seeds fell off. "Ahhh! I wish... We could all come back, and do this tomorrow! And... I promise... Your secret is safe with me..."

I felt more safe, having the most amazing man in the world love me, and to have a friend who didn't judge us because what we were, but by how much we both loved each other.

"Well?" I asked Gnomeo. "Should we?"

"I could do 11:45," he said warmly.

"Not soon enough," I said quoting him and he looked at me with those loving eyes again as we smiled at each other again.

Gnomeo put his hand on the grass and I immediately took it, and I closed my eyes, just feeling how warm and soft his hand was. Even if it was a lot larger than mine, I didn't care. He was here with me, and no one could disturb this moment. I lost track of the whole world, when he came closer to me and still holding my hand, wrapped his other around me, which I did the same with my free hand. We both smiled at each other lovingly and he brought his lips down to mine and he kissed me. I was a little surprised at first but I didn't stop him. His lips were so soft, and I kissed him back happily wrapping one arm around his neck and he wrapping his free arm around my waist. We were like that for a while, and I didn't care how long it was. I didn't care if someone was watching us, it was just me and him. I found my free hand reaching up to his face, feeling his long scar along the right side of his face.

When we broke apart, he smiled at me and I him again. I just wrapped my arms around him and he me. I don't know how long we stayed like that for, but I was completely fine with it. This was going to be a great afternoon.

* * *

><p>The next four hours I spent with my love and my new friend were the happiest moments of my entire life. I learned so much about Gnomeo, what he enjoyed doing, his likes and what he hated, and why exactly he had that long scar on his face. While he was in a race with Tybalt. I groaned when I heard him say that name, and when he asked me why, I told him that he must already know because he races with him more, and he laughed. He explained that while in a race with Tybalt, Tybalt cheated by throwing rocks to try to slow Gnomeo down, and then it just destroyed both mowers but half of Gnomeo's got across the finish line, and in anger, Tybalt took a shovel and slashed the right side of his face and that before he could kill him, someone threw something to stop Tybalt from killing him. I told him that a few years back that I was the one who threw it. I never realized I had saved Gnomeo, and he asked me if I liked saving his life on so many occasions and I said that it was a pleasure. He explained that he had been racing the Red Garden ever since his father got smashed in a terrible accident in a race between the Reds and the BLues, and my mother was killed the same way! I did tell him and we both realized that it wasn't really important now. Featherstone was really quiet, he seemed to enjoy just being with people. Poor thing, he probably had been alone for 20 years. By the time it was time to leave I knew almost everything about him and he about myself, but I was sad, but I knew that I just had to wait another day and then I would see him again. It sounded easy but for me it just wasn't, but he was worth it.<p>

* * *

><p>After we waved Goodbye to Featherstone, we began to walk back to the one place that kept us from one another. For the whole time I held his hand very tightly.<p>

We sadly made it back to the gates to both our gardens, which made me sad because I didn't want to let go of his hand, but sadly I had to. I didn't want to leave him, and I knew that he didn't want to leave me either. We both longed for more time. I held onto his hand as long as I was able and we looked at each other lovingly and kept our eyes on the other until we couldn't anymore. I went to my gate and opened it quietly.

And once I got in, I shut it with with my back leaning against it, shutting it softly. I sighed in complete and utter joy and happiness for the first time in my life. I was happier than I had ever been. I walked back to the life I dreaded so much more now, because it kept me away from my love.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! BEHOLD THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN AS AN AUTHOR! <strong>

**AND YES THEY KISSED! That is what we didn't see! Their first kiss should not be when a lawnmower is about to kill them! So I put it in!  
><strong>

** But I am happy you are all reading this and hope you stay with this story until I publish the last word. Some of you may be that dedicated, maybe not, you're wonderful all the same! Love you all! **

**And also, since my reviewers since the beginning have been so great and supportive, I'm going to make an announcement! If you at any point are still waiting for me to publish the next chapter, please look at the reviews page and click on some of the authors because they like me also love the movie very much and I must say, their stories are awesome! So please be kind and look at them!  
><strong>

**Please review! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	8. Betrayal and Heartbreak

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 8: Betrayal and Heartbreak

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

We didn't get 8, or 9, or anything good! NO!** WE GOT 11 REVIEWS!** NOT GOOD, AWESOME! You guys are so supportive and amazing! LOVE YOU ALL! Another reminder, at least 6 or more reviews is the key to getting a new chapter, but I think that you all have done a wonderful job giving me feedback. You guys are so supportive!

This chapter is about Gnomeo's betrayal, coming into the garden and almost destroying Juliet's mother's Red Tulips, and what Juliet was thinking as her heart was breaking!

**THE REVIEWERS HAVE ONCE AGAIN SPOKEN!**

**I will write this story in Gnomeo's point of view, but I will not start writing it until I finish this one! Sorry, feel free to boo but I would like to finish one project before I move on to the next! I must confess, I'm a little nervous about it, because I've never really written from a man's point of view before. But I will do my best for all of you! But I'm lost on the title. Leave your idea for the title in your review!  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER SINCE YOU ARE ALL SO GREAT!**

**I must apologize for this chapter, I am REALLY not happy with this chapter at all. If I had to pick a least favorite chapter it would be this one. Paris annoys me so much.  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May! URGH! WHY IS IT SO FAR AWAY FROM NOW?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I guess now I know what freedom and being in love really feels like now. And it feels great! I can't honestly explain how much I didn't want to return to the Red Garden because 1. It was away from him, and 2. I had a feeling I was going to be in trouble with anyone who noticed that I was gone, was probably going to ask for a reason, and wasn't going to stop asking me until they actually got an answer out of me. They were like Nanette, wanting to know everything and wouldn't stop until they did. It was so irritating for so many reasons, and I wasn't even trying to think about it. In my mind, I hadn't even left the Greenhouse, I was still there with Gnomeo and Featherstone, feeling so happy. I didn't even want to come back here because it was away from him. I know that he was only next store but that didn't make it any easy for me. I just wanted to see him again, just to be in his arms again for just a few more seconds, I would give anything for that. God, how much I missed him. I wasn't expecting anything else to happen to me for the rest of the day that would really stand out other than my date with Gnomeo. I was just planning on staying on my pedestal to not detect any attention to myself, and just not to talk to anyone else because then I would just miss him even more. I wondered if my Mum was looking down at me and I was also wondering what actually she thought of this whole thing. Was she angry? Did she even care? Or was she just ashamed? I didn't know but even if I did, that wouldn't have stopped my feelings. The last time I tried to deny them, it nearly tore me to pieces, and I don't think I could ever do that again. I still had some regrets about him being a Blue but I had a feeling that in time they would be gone. Right now, they were still holding on to my understanding of right and wrong. I didn't know that now my knowledge of right and wrong would be close to being destroyed this afternoon.<p>

Once as I making my way back into the garden after I shut the door, I stopped and touched my lips. The memory was in my mind but I wasn't actually sure if it happened at first. His kiss was still burning on my lips and I smiled in happiness. I knew that tomorrow was so far away, it was 20 years until then, and I had a feeling that either Dad or Tybalt or Paris was going to do something to ruin the good mood I was in sooner or later. I knew that someone was going to notice that I had been gone for so long and not to mention was not with Paris. If Paris came up to me I would tell him the truth and the truth alone. Well, not the WHOLE truth, because no one could ever know the whole truth, but I would at least tell him that there never was or ever will be something between us. And if someone wanted him in the future, they have my blessing. He could be their headache not mine because that position belonged with Dad and Tybalt. I felt so happy, and lucky for me no one noticed that I was gone, until Paris blocked my way to my pedestal.

"Juliet!" Paris said.

"Hi, Paris," I said annoyed.

"I was wondering where you went! I mean I thought we really felt a connection if you know what I mean!"

"Uh...connection?"

"I put your statue right next to the pond so that you have a reminder of me everyday! Now it's really interesting...it's really not made out of..."

I looked at him horrified and interrupted him. "Now, Paris," I said laughing. "You've been listening to my Dad again, haven't you? Now listen to me very clearly, Paris. You shouldn't follow the advice of a very old Gnome, they're never ever right. So please try to understand. There was nothing or ever will be between us. There will never be ANYTHING between us. You know, only air."

"Oh!" he said happily. "Stay right here! I made a song for you!"

He ran off, and hopefully he would be gone for a long time. I hit myself hard in the head because Paris was so stupid and he seriously couldn't take a gentle hint? And I still couldn't believe that after I ran off, was horrified at the idea of being his girlfriend, and now told him flat out that we would never be together, he still doesn't get it. I don't care what Dad says to me anymore, Paris is a stupid and self-absorbed Gnome and no one will ever want him. At least that is what I thought.

I quickly went back to my Pedestal and saw the Orchid was still there and I smiled so much. No one had taken it away. At least that I still had the Orchid, because it felt like that I had a piece of him here with me. Facing the remaining day didn't seem so bad now. I still would have him, whether it was here or in the Greenhouse, I would still have him here. Nanette came out of nowhere to ask how my date went. After I told her to speak a little quieter and was about to tell her, I heard Paris' hideous voice and I wanted to cover my ears. Nanette then left me to go down a level of the pedestal. With Paris was another Red Gnome that I knew as Sampson, carrying a lute. Paris began to sing and I prepared myself, because if someone sounds as bad as he does when he talks, I can't imagine what he's going to sound like when he sings.

Paris adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat and began to sing "Your Song" by Elton John. And not that I cared but I know for a fact he didn't make up that song.

"It's a little bit... Runny.." Paris sang very loudly, very off key, and out of time with the lute. And then he gets down on one knee as he sings the next words. "This pesticide..."

Now I was really annoyed. I'd listened to that song so many times, and he supposed to know everything there is to know about anything, didn't even know the lyrics.

"My dad can really pick 'em..." I said disgusted. I used to dream that someone I really loved would sing this song for me, this was not what I had in mind for that dream of mine.

"Can't he just?" Nanette said dreamily. I didn't pay attention to her tone of voice because Paris' voice droned out anything audible at all.

"OH! This is painful!" I yelled, holding my head.

"Oh! Sweet torture!" Nanette cried.

I tried to replace Paris' voice with Gnomeo's to no avail. Paris' voice just kept coming back. I groaned. There was no comparison between their voices. Gnomeo's was like velvet: soft and beautiful and something I could listen to for hours. Paris' was totally horrid and could crack open windows. We were all lucky that he never did when he was singing otherwise there would be another battlefield between the owners.

Paris' horrid voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"If I was a sculptor... But then again, no.."

"Ohhhhh, shiny, shiny..!" Nanette said, and I knew now that Nanette had left the earth and was in her own fantasy world.

"Nanette?" I asked.

I had a feeling that this was coming since this morning, but I couldn't have believed that someone like Nanette, could fall in love with someone like Paris!

"... Or a man... Selling stuff for plants... It's called... Miracle grow..." Paris continued singing.

I stared at my best friend and laughed in disbelief for falling in love with Paris the Dork! Well, I was talking, I mean I had fallen for what was in this garden considered filth. But at least Gnomeo was more charming, handsome, and more human than Paris. But why am I even comparing the two of them? I loved Gnomeo, never Paris. I was just trying to think about him for the rest of the day because Paris was not going to leave me alone. I looked at the Orchid in my arms, thinking about him again and this time Paris couldn't take me from my thoughts this time. I just wished that I could see him again. I missed him so much, and it had only been about 20 minutes since we parted. I couldn't believe I missed him so much. I stared off into the garden, wondering if I looked hard enough, he would be there.

But then suddenly, I looked down at the garden hippo, and its mouth began to move up and down, and I think that there was probably someone trying to get into the garden. I was a little nervous, but I was always prepared for anything. I squinted my eyes to try to get a better look at what was going on. The mouth opened wider, and I didn't need to squint to see who it was. I could spot him from less than a mile. Gnomeo was here.

"Gnomeo!" I said quietly and very excited. I was surprised but I was really happy.

I didn't see much of the real reason why he was here. All I saw was him holding the hippo's mouth open with a small shovel and then looked down the hole again. I was assuming if he was thinking about leaving. I was afraid he would, but there wasn't really any way of him being caught because at this time of day, no one is really on guard. Tybalt takes his nap and Fawn fans him, the little Gnomes play cards in a secret location, the lady and men Gnomes I believe are polishing the Mower for the next race, and Dad, is...doing whatever old people do at this time of day. I was willing to take the risk, and why should I be afraid?

Gnomeo vanished for a few seconds, I was willing to go back to the Greenhouse because I had nothing else to do and if it was just to be with him I would be even more happy. But then I saw him on the ground squatting from far away, and I was about to go to him when Bikini Gnome, the Gnome that annoyed me more than Dad or Paris, came walking down the pavement, and he was singing!

"Tengo un bonito par de coconuts, do, dol, de, do!" and he ran off. Between him and Paris I don't know who's worse at singing!

That wasn't what I was thinking I crossed into the pavement where's Mum's tulips were planted. And I was about to embrace him when I saw him pointing a gun at me, and my eyes I could feel went from love to shock. He looked really surprised but not as much as I did. I didn't think he was going to shoot me and I looked at him confused, but I looked behind me and I saw my mother's tulips. My heart broke in half.

I slumped my shoulders and realized the truth. He hadn't come here to see me after all, he just wanted to destroy. Those tulips meant a lot to me, there were all I had left of my mother and she planted them a week before she was killed in that race between the Reds and the Blues causing the feud. I felt such anger, sadness, heartbreak, and most of all: betrayal.

How could you?

I turned back to him, feeling anger and betrayal run through my entire body.

He looked down at the gun in his hands, and he had a look of regret and wanted forgiveness but I was so angry I didn't even want to ever see him again. And though it hurt me to say it to myself, he had hurt me even more than anyone else had ever done. I wanted to say something or even burst out crying but I clenched my hands into fists and ran off in another direction. I needed time alone to think this over. I needed to go to the Greenhouse, and if he was there, I would say some things to him.

I heard his voice. "Juliet, no. Wait. I... I..."

His voice normally would've calmed me and forget everything, and I was so close to letting that happen, but I was so angry and upset that I didn't even listen. I grabbed the Orchid, and as soon as I got to the Greenhouse, I would destroy it right before him and would tell him that he was like all the other Blues: completely heartless! My feelings for him were now destroyed by him!

On the way to the door I heard someone yell the word Blue, and I just burst out crying.

I compared one memory to us kissing and another with him with the gun filled with weed killer. I just cried and ran away.

Never had anyone broken my heart this way. I never thought he would be the one to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Not my favorite chapter I must be honest with you, so if it's not that good, please bare with me. And sorry it was so short, and I'm sure that this is not everyone's favorite scene either. And I was wondering how Shroom got the Orchid, so I figured she must have taken it to destroy it out of anger.<br>**

**But I am happy you are all reading this and hope you stay with this story until I publish the last word. Some of you may be that dedicated, maybe not, you're wonderful all the same! Love you all! **

**And also, since my reviewers since the beginning have been so great and supportive, I'm going to make an announcement! If you at any point are still waiting for me to publish the next chapter, please look at the reviews page and click on some of the authors because they like me also love the movie very much and I must say, their stories are awesome! So please be kind and look at them!  
><strong>

**Please review! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	9. Love builds a Garden

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 9: Love Builds a Garden

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

WE GOT 11 REVIEWS! I didn't expect that in less than 24 hours I would have my limit on reviews! You are so amazing, you know that? Hopefully you will this supportive when Gnomeo's story comes out!

YAY! **WE'VE PASSED THE 50 review mark! My huge thanks to you all! Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This chapter is about Gnomeo and Juliet's arguement and Featherstone's tragic love story. I WANTED TO KILL BENNY FOR RUINING THIS MOMENT!  
><strong>

**THE REVIEWERS HAVE ONCE AGAIN SPOKEN!**

**I will write this story in Gnomeo's point of view, but I will not start writing it until I finish this one! Sorry, feel free to boo but I would like to finish one project before I move on to the next! I must confess, I'm a little nervous about it, because I've never really written from a man's point of view before. But I will do my best for all of you! But I'm lost on the title. Leave your idea for the title in your review!**

**Also, although you all have been very helpful with your ideas, one stands out, and before I start writing, I wanted to make sure that you were all OK with this. If not, I will come up with another. The idea is "My Lady in Red." Like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! I CRAVE YOUR OPINION!  
><strong>

And to Hiyakitty, yes I agree with you. I like Gnomeo and Juliet a lot better than Twilight! THE WHOLE TWILIGHT ROMANCE IS HORRIBLE!**  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER SINCE YOU ARE ALL SO GREAT!**

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. I own the extra scenes I put in. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May! URGH! WHY IS IT SO FAR AWAY FROM NOW?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was trying to process anything that was going through my mind but honestly I was just too angry, and yet I was crying so hard. I was really hoping that no one from either Garden would hear me or that Gnomeo wouldn't be coming back to the Greenhouse to try to talk me out of my anger. Even though I wanted an explanation, I was more sad than anything. What if everything he told me today, everything I thought we both felt was nothing but a lie? I don't think I would able to take it, but I had gotten used to betrayal and not enjoying something that I had for only a little while. But I still felt my heart yearning for him and I was trying to tell it to shut up because I thought that he didn't or ever care about me. I was running to the Greenhouse as fast as I could because I was going to destroy the Orchid and forget that I ever met him and I was sure that he wouldn't even come because he didn't care. I was sure that he already would've destroyed my mother's tulips, so I would destroy the flower he gave me and forget that this ever happened. Why was my heart still saying forgive him even though he did something unforgivable? I was like this after we first met but I wasn't angry, I was depressed. I just stopped running for two seconds, and just collapsed and just broke down crying once again. I was sure that this was going to go away soon, and that I would forget I ever knew him as soon as I got rid of this Orchid.<p>

After a few minutes of crying, I got back on my feet and got a rock and was about to slash the flower in half, but I just couldn't bring myself able to. I was still so sad. More sad than angry at this point. I even felt myself just wanting to fall into his arms and just have him hold me and forget this whole thing. My mind was spinning and I couldn't even make up my mind about anything. I threw the flower into the corner and just decided to run back when I heard his voice.

"Juliet!"

I turned around and there he was, and following close behind him was the Mushroom I saw from last night, and I remembered his name was Shroom. But I wasn't in the mood for celebrating seeing him.

"Stay away from me, you...you.. YOU LIAR!" I said running away, but he ran after me.

"Juliet, listen to me..." he started running after me.

I ran along an over grown root, hoping that I would fall down and he would leave me alone. I couldn't believe that my anger and my sadness were blinding me so much to not see reason or even consider listening to him. I turned around and looked at him, feeling flame in my eyes.

"So, everything you said, everything you told me that you felt, was that all just a lie?" I demanded, walking away again.

"Oh, come on, Juliet!" Gnomeo said pleading. "It's not as bad as all that!"

I turned back to him angrily, and it made him back up slightly. "Is that your big move on a second date?" I yelled. "You wine 'em, dine 'em, then spray 'em with weed killer?"

I gestured to what he was doing a few moments back with that gun filled with all that weed killer, just to kill my mother's tulips.

Gnomeo shrugged shamefully, but smiled slightly. I frowned and wondered what he was going to say next to make me forget my anger.

"You've got to admit, it is original..." he said.

All of a sudden, Featherstone came out of nowhere by the root and was as usual very cheerful and seemed very happy to see us. I was too angry to even be happy to see my friend. I walked away from Gnomeo angrily but he still didn't give up and still continued to follow me.

"Hola! My fellow funsters are back already!" he said cheerfully.

"Juliet! Be reasonable! I didn't have a choice after incident wisteria," he said gesturing back to the Gardens and pushing through the thick bushes. If I wasn't so angry, I would've actually taken a moment to try to realize what exactly he was talking about, but now, I just didn't care. His words went right through my head. "How do you think that looks? Just a toilet in the middle of the yard with nothing growing out of it?"

I grabbed a branch and let it fling back intentionally to hit him in the face. He grunted in pain and also in annoyance.

"URGH! You Blues are so infuriating!" I yelled, hoping to hurt him as much as he had hurt me.

"Wait a minute! US BLUES?" he yelled, starting to get angry.

I turned around to say something again to him, but Featherstone got in between us. "So, what you guys want to do?" he asked happily.

I held my hand to Featherstone to get him to leave us alone. "Featherstone! We're busy!"

If I was paying attention, I would've noticed that Featherstone was trying to talk us out of this fight. He didn't leave and looked at both of us, and I looked at him angrily, I really wanted him to go away and not get in the middle of this. I looked at Gnomeo and by his facial expression, I could tell he was just as angry as I was. I was about to about my mouth to say something to him, but Featherstone once again started talking.

"Come on guys! Let us have some fun...!" he said happily, trying to get closer to Gnomeo but he pushed him away and came closer to me, still angry.

"Let me tell you something about YOU REDS!" he yelled back.

That made me even more furious than ever before, and I felt the urge to knock his head of his shoulders. My hands became fists and I glared at him.

"US REDS?" I screamed. That's it. I was preparing to kick his head off his shoulders, when Featherstone spoke again, getting in between us as we continued our anger match.

"Oh, can't we all just laugh about this?" he asked desperately, holding up Shroom with one of his legs. "I know jur little mushroom dude can! HEHE! HEHE!" He began waving Shroom around.

And with that, I just lost it. I had lost all control of myself and I had to take it out of my system. And I knew Gnomeo was feeling the same way, and unfortunately, we had to take that anger out on our friend.

"FEATHERSTONE!" we both yelled at the same time.

"We're in the middle of something!" Gnomeo yelled. "Do you mind?"

"You wouldn't understand, alright?" I yelled, a little more harsher than Gnomeo. "So just leave us alone."

And with our words, Featherstone's smile dropped, and he looked more sad than I've ever seen anyone in my entire life. He slumped down, I could see the defeat on his face.

"Right." Featherstone said sadly. "I'm...sorry."

He turned to leave.

And with seeing how sad and upset this whole fight we were having made Featherstone feel really sad, I felt all of my anger and frustration leave me, and I could tell Gnomeo felt the same. I felt so horrible. I never meant for this to hurt Featherstone, I didn't even realize that he was trying to stop us from fighting. I just felt like a heartless person for not seeing this sooner.

Featherstone was preparing to leave and paused. "You know, sometime, I get a little...overexcited." He turned back to us in a hopeful way. "Especially having such great new friends... like you..! And..." His head dropped sadly. "But I know I can be a bit... uh... much..."

And he walked off quickly back towards his shed.

I knew that both of us regretting yelling at him, and we looked at each other. What was more important? Continuing a pointless argument or go after Featherstone and apologize? The obvious answer was making our friend feel better, and we both agreed.

Gnomeo turned and called after Featherstone. "Wait. Featherstone. Hey!"

I began to run after my friend and Gnomeo ran after me. "Come back, Featherstone! I'm sorry!" I yelled after him.

We walked through all of the huge grass and the bushes covering the way back, and we kept running until we saw Featherstone's shack and the door was shut. I was so angry at myself, I never thought I could hurt someone so much. Shroom and I followed Gnomeo and he opened the door completely, letting all the light in. We then saw what exactly Featherstone had done for himself in that shack for the last twenty years. I was surprised and I felt sadness. I looked at where the light was hitting the most, and I saw a wall covered in pictures, ticket stubs, and other things. No one would hold onto those things unless they meant something. I stood close to him as we scanned the wall. My eyes caught a picture of a house with such a beautiful garden. There was a couple and in the picture with them, there were two plastic flamingos facing each other, their heads together were in the shape of a heart. I recognized one. It was Featherstone.

Gnomeo looked at me, acting as if he wanted to say something. I wanted to apologize, to tell him that this fight meant nothing to me at all. A shadow passed over us, and Featherstone slowly entered the shed with Shroom. He walked over to us and looked at the pictures on the wall. I looked at the picture of him and that other flamingo, wondering what had happened to him. Featherstone looked at the picture and smiled the most sad smile I had ever seen.

"I may not be a smart bird," he said sadly. "But I know what love is."

And then he explained everything about what had happened to him, and it is a story I would never forget. It made me cry several times as I heard it.

* * *

><p>20 years ago, there was a beautiful house in this exact spot which was hard for us both to believe based on how everything looked now. And in this house, there was a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence and they were very happy together for a long time. They weren't the only happy couple at that home. Featherstone had a wife that he loved very much and that she loved him just as much. Featherstone smiled as he told us that they had been together a long time before the Lawrences bought them. Then he told us how for several years, the Lawrences continued to build a beautiful garden and that it seemed for a while that what the couple had was real love.<p>

But Featherstone and his wife were wrong.

Eventually, the Lawrences kept fighting and fighting, and Featherstone told us that their hate grew until the day it burst and the huge war between them ended with a horrible divorce. He knew this because the two of them heard the Lawrences fighting their "worst battle they had" and they heard the words, "I've had it!" And they knew that trouble was coming and they knew that things were going to get worse. They were right the day came when Mrs. Lawrence left the house and was moving her things into the moving van and took Featherstone's wife with her, and Featherstone told us the heartbreak he felt when the moving van drove away, and he never saw her again. And I was about to ask how he was trapped in that shed for twenty years and he told us that after Mrs. Lawrence was gone, Mr. Lawrence took all the things left from the garden that she didn't take with her and threw it in the shed, him included. His leg was left behind and Mr. Lawrence left and was never heard from again. After a while, the house was forgotten, weeds grew, vines did also, and the house eventually faded into nothing. All that was left was Featherstone, reminding himself of what had happened and what he could never have again.

* * *

><p>We had walked for a while listening to his story until we reached the Greenhouse when the story was finished and that touched my heart. Featherstone showed us the house that apparently was there twenty years ago, which was so hard to believe based on the current state of it, but I knew that no one would lie about something like this. I knew also what he was trying to tell us, and I agreed.<p>

"You know...other people's hate destroyed my love...and I couldn't do nothing about it," he said sadly and turned to us. "But you...you can."

I thought about what Featherstone had said, and realized that he was right. I had thought that this whole fight had gotten rid of my love for Gnomeo, but I was wrong. In truth it had just made it stronger. I didn't want to live without him, and this whole fight between our families was preventing us from being together. I wanted to be with him, and to be in a place where the people around us would except our love and not care that he was a Blue or that I was a Red. I was trying to think about how we could actually be together with everything that was going on, but there was nothing I could think of. For the first time since I met him, I could say that him being a Blue Gnome didn't matter in the least to me, but that no one else would be able to see that. What could we do?

Gnomeo went next to Featherstone and placed his hand on his side in comfort. And Featherstone smiled at us gratefully, but still seemed sad. Gnomeo took my hand, pulling me to the side. I hoped he knew a way that we could be together.

"You know, I think that crazy, pink plastic bird might be right!" he said to me. "What if we never went back?"

I heard Featherstone gasp happily at the idea, but I wanted a way out of the situation, and that solution was not what I had in mind. Leave the Red Garden? It seemed like a good idea but I was still really hesitant.

"Never go back?" I asked, trying to tell him a reason why not. I didn't understand why I was fighting this. "But what about my dad? And Nanette and the Red Garden?"

He smiled. "You see, the truth is, over there we're enemies. But here..." He gestured to the garden around us. "Here we're a matching pair!"

He smiled at me warmly and I smiled back. That was true. I didn't want to fight him, but I still couldn't imagine leaving home, until he got down on one knee and held my hands.

"Juliet, will you stay here and build a garden with me?" he asked me, lovingly.

When I was young, I had learned how to tell when people were lying. Like when Mum was smashed, Dad told me that she was going to be fine, or when Tybalt told me he hadn't stolen my rose, but he did to use it to cheat in the lawnmower races. But with Gnomeo's eyes...his beautiful, soulful eyes, told me that he loved me and that he wanted to be away from our hating families and would give it all up to be with me. And I knew that I wanted that too. I didn't want to exist without him, or spend the rest of my life with people telling me that I have to hate him with all my heart when really I loved him more than anything, and he meant more to me than anything in the world, and to lose him, would mean to me like there would be no point in living. If this was the only way that we could be together, then I would take it. Being with him in a place where it would be safe for both of us, was more worth any Cupid's Arrow Orchids in the world. And that's why I said to him, without a doubt in my mind:

"I'd love to."

I felt something nudge up against me, and I looked. Shroom was holding the Cupid's Arrow Orchid and I knew what he was trying to say. I reluctantly took my hands out of Gnomeo's to grab the Orchid. The Orchid that had brought us together, what made us fall in love, and what would now be the start of our lives together. We found some soil and he moved some so that we could plant the Orchid and we covered the stem with the soil. My hands grabbed one of his and we stood up together. Our hands touching, palm to palm. I had no regrets, and I knew that he was my destiny. This would be our home, and no matter how much I would miss my Dad or Nanette, I would have him, and that was enough for me.

He looked at me lovingly with those eyes, and with that smile, both of which I loved, the world was gone, it was only him and me now. A hurricane could've struck now and I don't think I would've even cared. I smiled back at him and I just couldn't help myself, and I leaned forward, clutching his hands with my own, our lips were so close and then I heard a voice that brought us back to reality.

"GNOMEO!"

My first thought was, why must this keep happening? And my second thought was: Oh, no.

Gnomeo looked very worried, and we saw whose voice it was. It was another Blue, hiding beyond one of the Greenhouse windows, he had found us, and soon our secret wasn't going to be a secret for long. The Blue Gnome was very small but his hat was huge. Was this the Gnome that Tybalt was always bashing because of his size?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed at Gnomeo. He looked as if he would say something else but all he was doing was stuttering. He seemed shocked.

Gnomeo reached out to him, still holding one of my hands. He was just like the rest, they would never understand.

"Benny. Listen mate, I can explain..." Gnomeo started but Benny wouldn't see reason, he panicked and ran away. "Benny! BENNY! Wait!"

His hand fell out of mine, and I was really sad. No one would ever accept us, and I was even more confused. He grabbed my hands again.

"What will we do now?" I said sadly.

"I'm going to stop Benny before anything gets out of hand," he said, but I was scared now. What if something happened to him?

"No! You can't!" I was even more scared that he wouldn't come back.

"Don't worry! I'll be back!" He kissed my cheek and ran off after Benny. "Benny! Wait! I can explain!"

I just looked at the Orchid, Featherstone and then Shroom.

I panicked. If this was Benny's reaction, I couldn't imagine what Tybalt or Dad would do to Gnomeo if they found out. And if they did, he wouldn't stand a chance. I would stand by him if that happened, and I couldn't do that here. I made my decision and I ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Next scene I think you all know it! Tybalt's death and Juliet's sorrow.<br>**

**But I am happy you are all reading this and hope you stay with this story until I publish the last word. Some of you may be that dedicated, maybe not, you're wonderful all the same! Love you all! **

**And also, since my reviewers since the beginning have been so great and supportive, I'm going to make an announcement! If you at any point are still waiting for me to publish the next chapter, please look at all the other Gnomeo and Juliet stories because I really loved them!  
><strong>

**Please review! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	10. The World Shatters

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 10: The World Shatters

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

WE GOT 10 Reviews! You are so amazing, you know that? Hopefully you will this supportive when Gnomeo's story comes out!

YAY! **WE'VE PASSED THE 60 review mark! My huge thanks to you all! Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This Chapter is about Tybalt's death and Juliet's sorrow. This scene made me really sad. I'm not too happy with this one.  
><strong>

**I'm very happy to announce that this is my most reviewed story that I've ever had! I'm really happy that we now have 62 reviews! Thanks so much!  
><strong>

**Also, although you all have been very helpful with your ideas, one stands out, and before I start writing, I wanted to make sure that you were all OK with this. If not, I will come up with another. The idea is "My Lady in Red." Or "My heart turned red"? Like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! I CRAVE YOUR OPINION!**

AND ALSO, NO ONE DO ONE IN GNOMEO'S PERSPECTIVE JUST BECAUSE **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THIS! I WILL DO IT! JUST BE PATIENT!**

THUS YOU ARE WARNED!**  
><strong>

**This chapter is once again dedicated to wolfchic011! Thanks so much for helping me with the dialogue and your reviews! I owe you one!  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. I own the extra scenes I put in. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD in May! URGH! WHY IS IT SO FAR AWAY FROM NOW?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could to try to find Gnomeo and stop Benny from ruining everything. Benny, aside from Shroom, Featherstone, Gnomeo, and myself, was the only person that knew where exactly we kept meeting, and if Benny was to tell, then Gnomeo and I would never be together. If I could find them, he and I would run, and get away from all this. I just wanted him and I didn't care about what my family thought of him. They wouldn't ever find out, not if I could help it. And if Benny couldn't understand any of this, then neither would anyone from either garden. I loved him too much to put him through all that, and I wouldn't let him die. Why couldn't they realize that love is more powerful than hate? Their hate was destroying everything, it nearly destroyed Gnomeo's and my love, and it would soon destroy them all. I still cared about my family and Dad, don't get me wrong, but I cared about being with him more. He was my life, my world, my everything, my soul mate, and if Tybalt hurt him, if he touched him, I think I would have to kill him. I guess I just loved him that much that I would do such a thing. I mean, I was about to give up my life at the Red Garden to be able to spend a life with Gnomeo, why should avenging him be any different?<p>

I know that I should be supporting being as far away from him as possible, but I would rather die. And besides, my family really had their own lives without me, and could clearly survive on their own without me. Why would they care if I was gone? They never would accept Gnomeo and his garden would never accept me, and the only way of us ever being together is if we never return to our gardens, and in just a few minutes, Benny was going to ruin everything.

I tripped over a rock, and stopped for a minute in pain, but I wasn't there for very long, even though it hurt a little, I still had to keep going. The thought that I might be too late to save him was too much for me to bear, and I kept going. Why was it such a long way to the hole in the fence from here? I kept running as fast as I could when I thought I heard his voice. He was still alive, and there was still a little hope. Just the sound of his voice was enough for me to keep going. I then heard his voice again, and it seemed desperate. I had almost finally made it to the hole, but was still a little far away and I heard his voice again, and this time it sounded as hot as fire.

"TYBALT!" I heard him say.

And with that, I knew that something was wrong, and that it was going to get from bad to worse and that I had to find a way to stop it. I ran to the hole even faster now that I knew that Tybalt was now involved. And when Tybalt got involved in anything, it almost always ended in either disaster or something worse.

"A HAT FOR A HAT!" I heard Gnomeo yell.

What was going on? I knew now that whatever was happening, I had to stop it.

I finally made it to the hole and once I found myself in the alley, I couldn't believe what I was seeing and now was really scared. Benny's head, where I was certain a large hat was, looked as if it had been sliced clean off of his head. I saw the rubble and I was shocked. I now knew that this whole thing was all Tybalt's fault. He must've been the one who attacked the Blue Garden, sending the Blue Gnomes to attack the Red Garden, and luckily hadn't seen Gnomeo and had gotten revenge on Benny. I remembered Benny being in the garden with Gnomeo, and now I knew the truth behind all this. If only I had listened, and now Gnomeo and Tybalt were fighting on top of the Red Garden's lawnmower. No. One thing I knew about Gnomeo, if something happened to something he cared about, he would avenge it. And I knew that Benny was his best friend, and Tybalt doing that to him must've set his anger on. I knew how that felt, if something even happened to Nanette, I would do the same thing. I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about how exactly worried I was about him.

And I watched powerless as I came out of the Lawrence Garden. I could do nothing.

"GNOMEO! NO!" I cried, thinking that now he knew I was here, he would stop fighting. But he didn't hear me and they kept fighting with a pipe and a shovel, and the Lawnmower was gaining a lot of speed.

And then all of a sudden, I saw the little Red Gnomes, and Fawn running after the Lawnmower and I ran after them to get Gnomeo away from that thing. I had lost my mother to a Lawnmower, and I couldn't lose him the same way. But I was falling behind them, and I was now panicking. I looked up to see if I could see what exactly they were doing to try and stop it. I was thinking about throwing a rock to jam the engine, but that was what my father did to try and stop my mother and Gnomeo's father and we all know how that went. Or worse, I could hit either one of them. I just kept running after them, but I knew that I could do nothing to help him and my heart sank. Whether or not I was going to lose him was my worst fear. And if Tybalt died now, it would just fuel the fire. Why Tybalt? Why must you ruin every single thing that you do or touch?

The next thing I knew was that on the top of the lawnmower, Tybalt and Gnomeo were fighting tooth and nail, clashing their weapons at each other. I could see the fire and anger in Gnomeo's eyes, evil in Tybalt's, and I could see how much anger was in him based on his facial expression, and I knew that at this point there was no stopping this fight. I watched in horror as Gnomeo and Tybalt fought until he managed to knock the shovel out of my cousin's hand and raised his pipe over Tybalt's head, preparing to strike. No, he wouldn't. That's not who I fell in love with, he could never take another person's life.

"You wouldn't attack an unarmed gnome, would you?" Tybalt said innocently.

And with those words, I knew Tybalt was planning something and that it wasn't going to end well. Gnomeo's anger left his face and he lowered the pipe. Just as I thought, he would never do something like that. My relief was short lived.

"SUCKER!" Tybalt said evilly, and then kicked the lawnmower into a faster speed, causing Gnomeo to fall across it, dropping his only way of defending himself. Then I remembered about what happened to my mother that day. How she wanted to go faster and then everything went wrong. I couldn't let it happen again, and especially not to him.

"Pity," my cousin said cruelly again. He then pushed my love down hard on the lawnmower, and it looked as if Tybalt was trying to break his arm or worse, snap his neck. I winced when he tried to. No matter how much he tried to break free, he just couldn't. Tybalt was too strong.

My eyes went from the fight to what exactly the Lawnmower was taking them, and when I saw it, I felt my eyes widen. They were heading to a huge brick wall at the end of the alley, and they weren't even aware of it. They had to get off of there before it hit the wall or worse, they could both get smashed. I wanted to scream to them to get off of the lawnmower before they hit the wall, but I remembered that Gnomeo hadn't heard me when I yelled for him to stop and he most likely couldn't hear me now. I could do nothing to save him, and now I was about to watch as the lawnmower would hit the wall and kill them both. But I saw him see what I saw, and he would try now to get them both away from disaster.

"Tybalt... the wall!" he yelled, and I think that I knew regretfully that one of them was going to die, and I was praying that Tybalt would for once in his life see reason and listen to someone. I was wrong, and as usual, Tybalt wouldn't listen, and I should've known that he would never listen to his rival, even when he was trying to save his life.

Tybalt sneered. "You don't think I'm gonna fall for that old trick do you?" He then laughed. "What wall?"

Thankfully, Gnomeo was able to gain enough strength to push Tybalt off of him, and managed to roll off the lawnmower and on to the grass, and I sighed in relief when he got off of it. But he and I both looked up to watch Tybalt and the lawnmower's fate. Tybalt was turned to us for a few moments and then turned around to see his mower hit a pile of rocks, saving the mower, but I couldn't say the same for him. Once the mower hit the pile of rocks, it stopped and it hurled him in midair to the brick wall. I then heard my horrid cousin speak his final words.

"Oh...that wall..." And then I heard a hard smashing sound, and then I knew that Tybalt was gone.

"No," Gnomeo said in disbelief.

I think we all were in as much disbelief as Gnomeo was. But I don't think any of the Red Gnomes that were here knew that he was dead yet.

My cousin had hated the whole world, the Blues most of all, and he never listened to anyone but himself. He always brought danger and destruction to everywhere he went and never felt any remorse for any of the horrible things he did. He had the most cold and cruel heart of any person I had known, even more heartless than any Blue, or even my father. And if nothing went his own way, he would stop at nothing to make sure that whoever made him look bad would pay immensely. He did this when Gnomeo beat him in that race and slashed his face, when Gnomeo had invaded the Red Garden for revenge, my cousin attacked the Blue Garden while Gnomeo and I were together, and he hadn't even done anything to the Red Garden at all. Tybalt just wanted the whole world to be destroyed, and this hate of the world has just killed himself. I always knew that one day that his extreme hate and his evilness would one day get him killed and I was right. And if this wasn't true, it was either him or Gnomeo that would've died, and I would always choose Gnomeo. No matter what, it would always be him.

Fawn and the little Red Gnomes ran past Gnomeo and into the dust that was slowly falling, looking for what may have been left of my cousin. They hadn't given into the thought that Tybalt was dead, and they were still in denial, Fawn especially. I knew he was practically Tybalt's servant, but he was also his best friend.

"Tybalt..? Tybalt. Tybalt..?" he called, but I knew that he knew the truth.

The dust finally went away and I heard Fawn gasp. He was looking at something on the ground, and then the little Gnomes were looking at it too. I had to get a little closer to make out what it was, and it shocked me to see my cousin's remains. All of them were standing around a pile of ceramic pieces, and I think we all knew now that they had belonged to Tybalt.

"Tybalt can't be with us anymore," said one of the little Gnomes, sadly.

I then saw my Dad coming out of the garden's door, looked around, and saw the crowd of us and starting walking towards us very angrily. The rest of the Red Gnomes began to follow him. I then looked away from my father and looked towards the Blue Garden's door, because I knew if the Red Garden heard the smashing, then they must've heard it as well. Lady Blueberry, this was the first time I had seen her since Mum was smashed, came out of her door, and looked at Benny's head, completely smashed away. Benny then pointed towards Gnomeo and what was left of Tybalt, and she followed it and then gasped.

I was now sure that any chances of Gnomeo and I going back to the Greenhouse to be together were now completely shattered.

I knew that the Red Gnomes were not going to stay quiet about their anger over Tybalt's death, and I knew that I couldn't stand by and watch him be killed. I couldn't do anything once, causing Tybalt to get killed, and now I could do something and I couldn't lose him.

"No!" I said, jumping in front of him to protect him.

"What is the meaning of all this constipation?" Dad asked after he finally made it to where everything was now happening.

"Gnomeo smashed Tybalt!" cried the Little Red Gnome who was sitting on Fawn's head.

"No!" I yelled back. "He didn't do it!"

Dad turned to me, and seemed surprised that I was there. I think this was the first time he noticed me. "Juliet!"

"Gnomeo!" Lady Blueberry cried.

"Mum..." Gnomeo said back.

Now as usual, Tybalt ruined everything, completely everything and the worst part about it was that he wasn't even being blamed. Things were now getting worse, and since Gnomeo tried to be the better person in both not letting his anger kill Tybalt and he tried to warn him about the wall and he didn't listen to him. Tybalt just kept ruining everything, and I hated him now more than I had ever hated him before. And I hated Benny for finding us and ruining the one chance Gnomeo and I had to finally be together, and now that Tybalt was dead, the Red Gnomes would take their revenge.

"A gnome for a GNOME!" screamed one of the Little Gnomes and I watched in horror as they stretched a bungee cord from Fawn's antlers and shot a rock at Gnomeo which he luckily dodged, but then another rock was thrown at him. I couldn't just stand there and watch him die. I didn't want to hide it anymore, I loved him and no matter what anyone would say to me defending him, I didn't care. I loved him more than my own life, and no one would convince me otherwise. I looked around, and I saw the pipe that he fought Tybalt with and maybe he could use it as something to defend himself with.

"Catch!" I said to him while kicking the pipe towards him.

I knew my father would never forgive me for defending him but I really didn't care. As long as he was safe, and away from this was all I cared about. I didn't care if I was stuck to my pedestal for the rest of my life, as long as he was safe. Gnomeo snatched the pipe from midair.

"What?" I heard Dad say, really confused. It didn't matter, my eyes were just focusing on Gnomeo and the flying rocks that were heading towards him. He managed to use the pipe to defend himself from the rocks but the pipe snapped and it fell out of his hand. Then to make matters worse, the Red Gnomes ran at him, carrying more rocks.

"SMASH HIM BACK!" was the only thing I heard, and I can't even tell you how scared I was because I didn't know what he could do.

"Run, Gnomeo, RUN!" I screamed to him desperately.

He looked at me one last time and then turned and ran as fast as he could. And the Red Gnomes and Fawn ran after him just as fast, and everyone else that was left ran after them, including me running to see if I could distract them long enough so he could escape. But they were just too fast. Everyone was shouting, and I heard Lady Blueberry's voice:

"Stop! Stop that!" she shouted.

I watched as Gnomeo sprinted down the alley, managing to dodge the rocks that were being hurled at him as he ran from the Gnomes that were chasing him to kill him. I ran even faster but I knew that I couldn't reach him in time. Gnomeo reached the end of the alley, just where the sidewalk begins and he slowly skidded to a stop. He didn't move. There was no where that he could run now, and I felt my heart drop. He turned to see Fawn bare down on him.

"REVENGE!" Fawn shouted angrily. He then headbutted Gnomeo, causing him to fall on the sidewalk, very close to the road where there were lots of cars driving really fast. My heart raced as he hung off balance on the edge of the sidewalk for what was to me breathless seconds, and then he finally regained his balance on the sidewalk. His head turned to the right down the sidewalk and I was about to shout to him what was he thinking and to run away. Fawn, Dad, Lady Blueberry, Featherstone, all of the other Gnomes and myself stood at the edge of the alley and I ran to the front of the hoard, next to my father. I heard everyone gasp including myself as Gnomeo froze, and I didn't understand why he was doing this until I heard footsteps coming from the direction where he was looking before, and everyone in the alley froze as well, until everyone was frozen completely alerting away any kind of suspicion. I then got to see who it was that we were hiding from, it was a female jogger and when she was about to take her jog into the alley, she couldn't because we were all blocking her way. She slowly backed up and seemed to be very creeped out, not that I could blame her because this wasn't normal. But then as she was backing up, her foot hit Gnomeo and he spinned slowly off balance. My eyes moved to him with worry, and I was frustrated because I could do nothing to save him and I couldn't move.

He slowly spun backwards into the street but luckily a newspaper broke his fall and put him back onto his feet. He still was frozen even though the runner was gone, he began spinning again across the street barely missing cars that were driving really fast. Gnomeo finally came to a stop in the middle of the road, and a car finally drove away and the road was clear again. I unfroze and reached out towards him but was held back by my father. He grabbed my arm and tried to hold me back. I wouldn't let Dad take me away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to yank my arm out of his. I looked at Gnomeo, still frozen. "I love him."

"What?" Dad said in disbelief.

I didn't care what he thought of it, and I never would. I loved Gnomeo, and I would forever say it proudly. And since Dad wouldn't let me go, I couldn't do anything once again. I felt like such a failure. I struggled against my father with all my might but he still wouldn't let go of me.

"Doomed!" I heard Nanette say in the backround.

"Oh!" I heard Lady Blueberry say also. "Somebody do something!"

And then, it happened before I could've even reacted or anyone else that was there could've. A truck came out of nowhere at an usually fast speed, and it was heading right towards Gnomeo. It rushed at him and the only thing I saw next was a cloud of dust. I heard a smashing noise and my heart stopped.

With that smashing noise, my heart just stopped.

With that smashing noise, the whole world shattered, and I just stared.

The dust slowly cleared away and what I saw destroyed me. What I saw was a pile of ceramic pieces in the road where he was and Gnomeo was nowhere to be seen. I gasped, his mother gasped, and everyone came back to life and gasped as well. I looked at the pile and among the pieces was one that was blue and pointy, like Gnomeo's hat.

As I looked at the pile I felt my heart shatter, and my purpose for living, reason for existence, point of continuing on in life, were all gone, completely gone. My heart and my soul were now shattered into a million shards of a broken heart. This was all my fault, if only I had listened to him, if only I hadn't gotten so angry, none of this would've happened. I felt as if my life was over, and that there was now no reason for living or a reason for anything at all. He was my life, my heart had belonged to him and only him, and now that he was gone, my life and my heart felt like they had been torn away from my body as if they had never existed. Forget heartbreak, try imagining your whole world shatter and collapse upon you. Gnomeo was dead, and I couldn't do anything to save him. It was all my fault. My mind was also gone, and I wasn't even thinking. My knowledge of right and wrong were gone, as well as reason.

"GNOMEO!" I screamed and broke free of my father's grip and I ran forward, hoping a car would hit me so hard that no one would believe I had ever existed. I told myself earlier that I couldn't live without him and that I wouldn't live without him. A life without him is empty, and a world without him was unthinkable. What was the point in me living? There wasn't one, not without him facing the world with me. I was keeping that promise before my tears began to burst.

My Father then reacted just as quickly as I did and ran forward and managed to grab my arm and pulled me back before a car hit me. I now felt myself being consumed with such extreme anger, hate, and most of all sadness and heartbreak.

"Are you mad?" he asked me. My mind was gone yes, so gone that I couldn't even answer. I was not myself, and I was a broken girl, lost in the remaining pieces of the man I loved, and I was being prevented from joining him. "There's been enough smashing for one day!"

There will have been enough once I join my love in the afterlife. There was no point, nothing at all except to die.

I felt tears of every emotion I felt run down my cheeks. "No...no..." I cried out in agony. I had lost everything, my mother and the love of my life. I had both watched the most important people in my life die right in front of me, the exact same way and I couldn't do anything to save them.

Dad pushed me towards the direction of the Red Gnomes and I just went with the one who was leading me away, not realizing what was going on right now, except for the fact that my life was over and that now he was gone, my heart was shattered into a million pieces, never again would it feel love, never again would it feel anything.

"Now get her on her pedestal, and KEEP HER THERE!" Dad yelled.

I stumbled away with them, and I just felt such pain, like I was the one being hit with the rocks. "He's gone," I said crying. "Oh, no..."

The whole point of living, existence, and reason for even continuing this blasted life of mine left when that truck hit Gnomeo, and now I was going to be forever separated from the one man I ever loved. I never thought that I would be the one watching him die and couldn't do anything to save him.

The whole world was shattered, and nothing would or ever matter anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Not my favorite chapter that I've written for this, I must be honest. I really didn't like what I wrote. Sorry about that.<br>**

**Next scene I don't think you'll recognize because it's one I made myself! Hope you don't mind, it's written because I didn't think Juliet would have been quiet about the garden's hate towards one another or her hate of her father. Also, I think she would have been more than depressed over Gnomeo's "death."  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	11. Without You

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 11: Without You

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

WE GOT 8 Reviews! You are so amazing, you know that? Hopefully you will this supportive when Gnomeo's story comes out!

You all have surpassed my expectations for people wanting to read this story! We now have over 70 reviews!** My huge thanks again to you all! Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This chapter is all of my imagination and it's one of the chapters about Juliet's anger and depression over Gnomeo's death. And also, there will be a long awaited fight between her and her father, with her telling him why she fell in love with Gnomeo.  
><strong>

**Also, you've all been very helpful with ideas for Gnomeo, and the top choices are:**

Forbidden Love, My Lady in Red, My Heart turned Red, Hot Red Lips, and The Gnome next door. Put your votes in your reviews and if you have any more ideas please leave that also!**  
><strong>

AND ALSO, NO ONE DO ONE IN GNOMEO'S PERSPECTIVE JUST BECAUSE **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THIS! I WILL DO IT! JUST BE PATIENT!**

**THUS YOU ARE WARNED!  
><strong>

**This chapter is once again dedicated to everyone who has ever read this story!  
><strong>

**Yes, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet, or the story, as much as I want to. I own the extra scenes I put in. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But I will be getting it when it comes out on DVD on May 24! URGH! WHY IS IT SO FAR AWAY FROM NOW? I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN WAIT THAT LONG!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I don't really know what exactly they were trying to do to me until it was too late for me to stop them. They dragged me back into the Red Garden and I was crying so hard that I couldn't even see what they were being ordered to do. My mind was just completely gone and every time I tried to think, I would just think of that smashed pile in the middle of the road, and how much regret I felt. His death was my fault, completely my fault and now, Dad was trying to prevent me from joining him. For a few moments my mind came back to reality and then I noticed my pedestal and the little Red Gnomes were all pushing me forward and that one of them was holding a Glue Gun. I froze and I fought them as hard as I possibly could, trying to knock one of them down so I could escape them. If Dad wouldn't accept my choice of wanting to be with him, and loving him that much that I didn't even want to live without him, then I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching me stay on a pedestal glued for the rest of my life. And if I couldn't have Gnomeo, then Dad wouldn't have me either. I knocked one of the Gnomes that was pushing me into the pond and kicked one off of me and made a run for the gate. I was finally going to end my suffering and join him. I couldn't live without him, and whether or not he felt the same way I would never know, but I knew that I had felt so much pain without him, and that living out my life would be unthinkable. I wouldn't do that, and I couldn't ever do that.<p>

I was so close to the door when I was being pulled back by even more Gnomes and this time, I couldn't break away no matter how hard I tried. That was because everyone in the garden besides Dad and Nanette were pulling me back now. I screamed and attacked everyone I had ever known that maybe thought they were trying to help me but they were just making it worse, almost like a mad person. If someone put their hand on my mouth to keep me quiet I would bite them really hard, and if someone grabbed either my arm or leg I would either kick or hit them harder than I could ever imagine. I was not going to the pedestal without a fight, and a fight was what I was going to give them. A lot of them were asking me what exactly I was thinking falling in love with a Blue and another said that this was the only way I could be better.

"I WILL ONLY BE BETTER WHEN YOU LET ME GO!" I screamed and tried to pull away and again failed.

The sky I noticed as I struggled was now more dark than I remembered and I was too insane to really to tell if it was from my sadness or if it was really just naturally dark. I struggled against every family member who was trying to put me on that pedestal forever. No matter how much I fought, there was just too many of them pushing me back, and I couldn't get away. Once they finally pushed hard enough, I was so close to the top of the pedestal and my fate. I kept fighting back and then the little Red Gnomes held my arms and my legs as hard as they could no matter how much I struggled. The rest of the Gnomes went off in other directions after the Gnomes holding me still said that they could handle this on their own. Four held me in place and one was preparing the hot glue gun. I looked down from where I was standing and I saw my father just watching.

"Dad," I begged. "Please don't let them do this to me."

"This is the only way that I know that you won't do anything reckless ever again. I never thought that you would be the one to betray me, Juliet, but you did, and now this is what you must face."

I just kept fighting.

"Falling in love is not a betrayal, Dad!" I screamed. "It's just how strong you love someone! You were in love with Mum once upon a time, and you should know better than to do this to me!"

"Why must you persist in this, Juliet?" Dad said. "You've brought shame to my name and the people that love you and have been by your side since the day you were born. Your mother would be most disappointed in you."

"And so what if I did? Do you think I care?" I said angrily back. "You're so corrupted by your hatred of the Blue Garden that you won't even try to understand why exactly I loved him so much and why he loved me back!"

"He WAS A BLUE!" my father roared. "AND EVERY BLUE IS A COLD HEARTED MONSTER! You have known that since you were young! Have you not forgotten what they did to your mother?"

"And they could say the same thing about us! We killed Gnomeo's father! It was an accident! Please just let me be with him in death at least! I can't live without him!" I screamed. "I'm asking you as your daughter to please let go of your hate!"

He didn't speak, but I could see clearly that his anger had grown.

"For once in your life could you just listen to me!" I screamed.

"I can't listen to a traitor. That's how I was brought up and I can't even look at you. I thought you were my daughter. I guess I was wrong."

"Is that what I am? JUST YOUR WEAK, DELICATE DAUGHTER?" I yelled. "I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU EVER ASKED OF ME AND STILL YOU BOTH COULDN'T LET ME HAVE THE ONE PERSON I EVER LOVED!"

"And why is that, I wonder?" he asked.

"Why do you think?" I asked him desperately.

Then Dad just turned his back on me, and then the little Red Gnomes stopped my movements completely as they held me down so I couldn't escape. I just gave up, and surrendered. I realized that I was forever doomed, and I felt the tears streaming down my face. I once again couldn't do anything. Why was I such a failure? I had let Gnomeo die and now I was letting myself be glued to my pedestal forever. I couldn't take it anymore, and I just wanted it all to end. I now knew what exactly what my father was: a coward and an evil man, blinded by his own hate. He would never listen to anyone but himself and in order to keep Mum with him, he kept the battle between the gardens happening, and also he wanted to avenge her death. But I now also realized that all his over protectiveness was just to keep me safe. I couldn't believe he would do that! I hated my father more than I hated Tybalt, Paris, or anyone I had ever hated. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt. And the little Gnomes were done gluing me to the pedestal and they slowly walked off carrying the accursed glue gun with them. I was now stuck forever spending an eternity of misery without Gnomeo. I heard thunder and my sadness was now being shown to the whole world with the upcoming rainfall. I felt tears, and no matter how hard of a storm was coming it wouldn't come close to how hard mine were.

"You left me no choice Juliet, I've lost your mother, I am not going to lose you," my father said to me.

I just didn't even bother to look if he was still there or not, I didn't even care. He, Tybalt, Benny, and every single person in either garden had taken away the only thing that I cared about more than anything else, and they had taken my life away from me. Gnomeo was dead, no, worse than dead, murdered, and no one even cared. I tried to move but I couldn't, and I wondered why I was even bothering to try to escape. I sighed sadly, and looked at the ground of where I was stuck forever, and noticed a very familiar red rose. The rose I always held, the rose my mother had given me for my birthday when I was young, and the rose that I talked to when Gnomeo risked his own life to be able to see me again. And now it would be the rose I would hold forever just reminding what I wanted and still couldn't have. I looked over at that very spot where I met him and the same spot where I looked and went and where the Orchid was. I remembered when I saw him for the first time and how the whole world just vanished, and there was nothing but him, now and forever. I remembered how he told me that he wanted to spend his life with me there and it just broke my heart even more. He was something that I didn't want, no, instead I needed him more than anything or else there would be nothing left for me. Nothing to fight for, nothing to live for. And now that he was gone, I had neither. I would have to live out the rest of my life without meaning, purpose, or importance because Gnomeo had held all of that for me, and now that he was gone, I just lost everything.

I picked up my rose off of the ground, and felt even more tears running down my face. I then just decided to be frozen for the rest of this accursed life of mine, and then maybe something would be kind enough to fall from the sky and take me as well. I then froze in my original position when humans were around, except this time, I wasn't smiling because there was absolutely nothing to smile about now or ever, and then I felt the hard rain drops against my face mix with my tears so much that I didn't even realize which were which. I felt myself being consumed with such extreme anger and sadness and as usual no one cared. They just viewed me as a traitor instead of someone who lost someone so important to her. I just wanted something so huge to kill us all, something so huge that it wouldn't miss any of them, something so huge that would kill me quickly. I wanted them all to know my pain and suffering, and that this was all their fault. I just wanted us all to die.

And I wanted a Huge Lawnmower to run all over the gardens and kill us all. It had taken Mum and Gnomeo, and I wanted it now to take everyone now. Then we would be together again. I wanted death, death for all of us.

And I would get it, somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I really didn't like what I wrote again. Sorry about that. And sorry it's so sort.<br>**

**Next scene will be the destruction of both gardens and the reuniting of Gnomeo and Juliet. And their second and third kisses, with a little twist at the end!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	12. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 12: I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

WE GOT 11 GOLDEN SHINING REVIEWS! You are so amazing, you know that? NO YOU'RE PAST AMAZING! If there was a word bigger than amazing I would say that's what you guys are! And for a chapter I wasn't happy with! Hopefully you will this supportive when Gnomeo's story comes out!

You all have surpassed my expectations for people wanting to read this story! We now have over 80 reviews!** This story is the most reviewed Gnomeo and Juliet story yet! My huge thanks again to you all! Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This chapter is about the** **Terrafirminator's destruction of the Red and Blue's garden and the reuniting of Gnomeo and Juliet, their love strong enough to end the feud! Unbreakable Love right there, Ladies and Gentleman!  
><strong>

**Regarding the title for Gnomeo's story, you guys are so indecisive! Almost everyone voted for at least one title and one title only! I am not good with making decisions! The Vote Tally Is This:  
><strong>

Forbidden Love: 1. My Lady in Red: 1. My Heart turned Red: 1. Hot Red Lips: 0. and The Gnome next door: 2. Based on these results, please select one or stand by the one you picked! A choice must be made because I'm so close with being done with this!**  
><strong>

**AND ALSO, NO ONE DO ONE IN GNOMEO'S PERSPECTIVE JUST BECAUSE** **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THIS! I WILL DO IT! JUST BE PATIENT!**

**THUS YOU ARE WARNED!  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to one of the many reviewers who have been with this story since the very first chapter. mizar and alcor!  
><strong>

**Yes, finally after 3 months and 13 days of waiting, I am the proud owner of my very own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD! How many of you got it now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Days could've passed, weeks, months could've turned into years and it wouldn't have even mattered. It felt as if time was frozen in an eternity of misery, and not to mention that I chose to spend it alone and without anyone with me who would say horrible things about him and how he had murdered Tybalt in cold blood. Well if that's what they considered to be murder, then they should have watched what the Little Red Gnomes and Fawn did to Gnomeo again. That right there was murder in cold blood, but they were just too much blinded by hate and anger to actually see the truth. And now what was going to become of either garden? I had a slight feeling that the Blue Garden was not going to just stand by grieving Gnomeo's death, and I knew the Red Garden wasn't going to grieve Tybalt either. Revenge was always a word that was used my whole life by my family, and it happened more and more often and more worse than anything you could imagine. No one got hurt or even smashed. That is until today, and now things were going to get so much worse. Some part of me just told me but that wasn't what I was really paying attention to. My mind was coming in and out of so many places. Part of it right now was trying to figure out how much time has past. My guess would be at least little less than a day. A torturous day, full of pain and anger and depression. Another part of my mind was trying to put my mind back together and try to figure out a way out of this to kill myself. I just wanted this pain to stop, and I wanted to be with Gnomeo, in a place where no one could touch us. And lastly, my mind was focused on my regrets.<p>

I think my biggest regret was that I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I loved him. I was going to tell him that after we kissed in the Lawrence Garden after we planted the Orchid, and then Benny and Tybalt took that away from us. They shattered the one chance Gnomeo and I had to be together, and then I watched him get smashed and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to tell him so many times that I loved him more than anything, everything, more than my own life, more than Dad or Nanette, or even Mum. Now I would never get that chance. Hopefully, readers, may you never feel the amount of pain I have felt, the loss of your soul as I have felt, or feel like you should end your own life because you feel there is nothing left for you as I have. I felt so much pain and sadness and I couldn't even escape it. Everything I saw, everything I heard, it was like he was still here and it brought back even more memories of him, and how whenever I was with him, I felt free and so happy. More than I had in my entire life, and I remembered how much I loved him, and missed him. Those emotions were overwhelming my heart, or what was left of it so much that it was like a knife stabbing through you every time that you breathe. I said it once and I'll say it again, a world without him in it is empty and lifeless, and my heart was still shattered into a million pieces. Nothing would be able to repair it. Ever again.

No matter how many Reds came to me to try to talk to me, I would lash out at them. Just the mention of what had happened to him would make me insane, and to hear it coming from the people that had caused it to happen would make me even more insane. I had done it so many times that I had to be watched because my father thought that I could hurt someone. I knew the real reason. It was because I had tried to stab myself with my rose and I told him that unless he let me go I would destroy myself on my own. But he couldn't take any chances and had Nanette and Paris watch me and prevent me from doing it again. To convince him of me being fine, I just stood in my position and would wait until nightfall to try to do it again. I couldn't live without him, it's too painful. And I didn't care if no one understood that, they didn't love him like I did.

It was the beginning of another horrible and painful day without Gnomeo and Nanette and Paris were in charge of making sure that I didn't try to kill myself a fourth time. I was just pretending to be frozen because I was so tired with grief and depression and was just trying to avoid talking to anyone. They were not going to make me feel better about anything and they probably knew by now that I would probably try to kill them. I didn't want to do that to them, I loved them, they were my family, but I hated them more than I could say now, and if Dad came near me I would try to kill him too. I was so angry with him, he had taken everything away from me all my life: freedom, my mother, and now Gnomeo. Dad had now the higher chance of me attacking him than anyone in the garden. I wasn't angry at Nanette, even though she was a little scared of me, and Paris was too. Not that I could blame them with the way I was attacking people who came near talking about him. Paris had backed off a little which was nice that he understood, and it almost seemed to me like he was falling for Nanette as much as I knew that she loved him. I was jealous. Nanette had fallen for someone she could actually be with. Something I could never have.

Remember when I wished that I wanted a huge lawnmower to come and destroy both gardens for what they did to Gnomeo? Well, my wish happened faster than I imagined.

* * *

><p>I unfroze and looked over at the Blue Garden and saw two identical pillars spewing out dark, black smoke. I looked around at everyone who was now looking at what I was seeing and were looking at it in utter confusion. I was confused too. I didn't know what it was, but I knew one thing from what was left of my insane mind: it didn't look very friendly-looking to me. And my thoughts were confirmed when I heard a robotic voice saying a countdown. My heart started racing, and I prepared for what was about to happen.<p>

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One..."

I then heard a loud horn and it came, really fast, and it crashed through the fence. It was a huge Black Lawnmower with Golden Stripes, and when I say huge, I mean HUGE. I felt my eyes widen, my wish had come true. Oh, no, no, no. When I said that I was really angry and upset and even though I still was I didn't mean it! I probably did, but I didn't want this to happen! Why did I say that? Why? I remembered, because of him. Maybe this was the only way he and I could be together now, and maybe this wish wasn't so bad after all. I know to you readers, I might sound insane, but I didn't want anything else. All I was hoping for at this point was that the Lawnmower would just take me, and not hurt any of them. They were my family, and this was my wish. My wish for death, and I should be the one who's punished, not them. Not anyone but me.

I heard the Little Red Gnomes scream, and scatter away as the Lawnmower came towards them. I looked even harder to see Dad and Fawn flinch in fear as it drove past them. I got a good look at the driver, and I recognized the face of the one who took our only chance of being together. Gnomeo's former best friend: Benny. I had had a feeling that Gnomeo's death wasn't going to be taken by just grieving him. I was wrong, I wanted Benny and Dad to be punished too. I was scared and hoping at this point. I didn't know, I was just trying to process what exactly was going on, and how exactly I was supposed to deal with this. I mean, a gigantic Lawnmower is destroying my home, and I just really didn't care. I didn't care, not one bit, even if it was the place I grew up in, the place where everyone I loved was, I just didn't care. I wanted to die, and I would welcome it with open arms. I'm sorry, Gnomeo, but I just can't live without you.

"No! No!" my Dad cried, running after the Lawnmower to try to get it to stop.

The Lawnmower crashed into the boat, smashing it to little pieces. I saw my father gasp as he could do nothing to stop this from happening. How does it feel, Dad, to watch something you care about be destroyed and you can't do anything to save it? Benny took a sharp turn, and headed towards my mother's tulips which were reduced to nothing but petals after he ran over them with the big wheels. He then turned away from my pedestal, and I knew that Nanette and Paris were right behind me now watching the Lawnmower destroy the garden. It then headed across the garden and it smashed Tybalt's wishing well, scattering the Gnomes that were around it. I heard Benny cackle evilly, he didn't realize what this was going to do? He then screamed and hit the wall, trying to turn away in the other direction but he's just too close. The Lawnmower then crashed into the Blue Garden, and I realized my wish was now almost complete.

"Oh! Blimey!" I heard Lady Blueberry cry.

From where I was, I saw as the Lawnmower crashed into the Blue's swing, causing all the Blues to run away in terror, and it knocked Benny off of the wheel. It was if the Lawnmower had a mind of its own, and would stop at nothing to destroy and only destroy. I saw Benny try to get control of it, but it ran away from him and crashed into the toilet and he fell off of it once again. It once again was trying so hard to get back into the Red Garden to finish what it had started, but couldn't since the remains of the toilet was preventing it from moving. I heard Paris, Nanette, and I gasp at what was going on. I looked to my father, he trembled with anger and rage, and raised his staff.

"ATTACK!" he yelled.

The Reds charged at the Blues.

"COUNTER ATTACK!" shouted Lady Blueberry.

And then the Blues charged back at the Reds.

"COUNTER COUNTER ATTACK!" Dad yelled, even louder than last time.

The Gnomes from both gardens charged at each other, the Reds throwing tomatoes, and the Blues launching blueberries right back at them. They just kept flying, I could see their speed and they could be able to hit anyone at anytime no matter how fast they were. The Gnomes just continued to attack one another, and I could see the extreme hate in their eyes, and it made me sad. Then suddenly, a hoard of blueberries launched in our direction and destroyed one of Paris' statues. Paris then ran off the pedestal to protect his other statues, but then he got hit with another bunch of blueberries on his way down the stairs. Then he fell off the stairs. Nanette pushed me out of the way to rush to his aid.

"No! Paris!" she cried.

She ran to him and helped him stand up, and then sprayed him clean with water. Then they smiled at each other, and then Paris did something I never thought someone like him would ever do: he pushed her out of the way of the next hoard of flying blueberries headed in our direction.

"Watch out!" he said, while getting hit again with fruit.

I looked out onto the fighting Gnomes, and I noticed the Little Red Gnomes who seemed like they were planning something.

"Gentleman, I suggest we put our heads together," one of them said. Then they all placed the tips of their hats together and ran off to join the fight. I then heard a screaming battle cry and the bunnies from the Blue Garden, covered in war paint, were coming to join the fight too.

Fawn started to dash forward but stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"Oh, no! NO!" he yelled, and ran in the other direction.

He was running away from Dolly, a Blue Gnome Girl, riding on the Blue Garden's crocodile.

"YEEEEEEEHAAAWW!" she shouted.

I knew what I had to do, I needed to try to stop this. I had to let this stop, because I knew the huge Lawnmower was not going to stay stuck there forever, and I knew that that was my only chance of getting what I wanted without having anyone get hurt in the process. I tried to break free of the glue holding me down by grabbing one of my legs and trying to get it out of the glue, but it was just too strong and it wouldn't give me up.

"Juliet!"

I stopped and I froze. I knew that voice. All too well. The voice that was soft and beautiful as velvet, that voice who told me he risked his life in the Red Garden that night because he wanted to see me again, that voice who told me he wanted to spend a life with me away from our feuding families in order to be with me, the voice I thought I never hear again, and the voice that spoke my name always in the most perfect way and was doing it so beautifully now.

I turned around to see if my mind was trying to play tricks on me. But no, not this time. There in front of me, stood Gnomeo, the love of my life, the one I thought dead, the one I wanted to be with now and forever. My love had come back, I didn't know how he survived but I didn't care. He was alive, fine, not even a new scar on him. He was alive, and I felt my heart come together again, it was like I was in complete and utter darkness, and I saw the light at the end of the tunnel and he was there waiting for me. My soul, lost in darkness saw the light, and he and I were together again. I forgot about everything. The fight behind me or the fact I was stuck didn't even matter to me anymore. He was alive, and nothing would tear us apart again.

"You're alive!" I said, smiling for the first time since we planted the Orchid.

Gnomeo stood up on the roof, and held out his hand to me.

"Come with me," he said.

I would've gone with him to the ends of the earth if I had to, if it was only to be with him.

"OK," I said wanting to be in his arms. But then I realized I couldn't move, and had completely forgotten why. I looked down and remembered I was stuck.

"Oh, no," he said, and those were my thoughts exactly.

Why now of all times did I have to be stuck?

He then started to walk down the roof towards me but a fruit hit him hard in the face and he stumbled and fell. I gasped, as he was so close to the edge. He managed to wipe the fruit off his face, but that wasn't enough to prevent him from falling. He yelled as he fell off the roof.

I reached towards him. "No! NO!" I cried, I couldn't bear it if I lost him a second time. It would kill me.

I saw him land in the pond, and I felt relief. He was trying to swim back up to the surface without being hit by the fast throwing fruits rushing past him in the water. He struggled a little but managed to get back up to the lowest edge of my pedestal. My eyes were on him and only him, I couldn't lose him again. I wished that I could move and go down to defend him, but I was stuck. In the distance, I heard the robotic voice again.

"Would you like a complete destruction now?" it asked. "Destruction in progress!"

What does that mean, "Complete destruction"?

I wasn't concerned about that, I was too busy watching my love fight his way back up to me. He climbed up the stairs but the Little Red Gnomes started to attack him, the little bastards who almost killed him before, I wish I could make sure they didn't do it again. They swarmed him and attacked him. Gnomeo then tried to fight them off but there were just too many of them, although he managed to steal one of their shovels and start to use it against them. And then he finally manged to get rid of all of them from attacking him, and then I noticed a red laser on his chest. We both followed it as it stopped and was directly aimed at my pedestal. I now knew what exactly the voice meant by "complete destruction." I was the last destruction, and then the job was done. Gnomeo then quickly ran up the steps of the tower and made it to me. He then started to chip at my feet trying to set me free.

"Juliet!" I heard my father cry.

"My son! It can't be..." I heard Lady Blueberry say.

We both noticed the red laser flying back and forth and we both looked up to see what was going on.

"TARGET LOCKED!" the robotic voice shouted again.

The wheels began to rev up faster and faster than before and the smoke I saw coming out of it earlier was blacker than even the night sky. I knew sadly that the end was near, I was getting my wish, but now that I knew that he was alive, I hated myself for wanting something so horrible.

"She's gonna blow! Get back! Get back!" Benny yelled.

But I knew better than Benny, and I was right. Everybody started to run, but they didn't get very far, because the Huge Lawnmower broke free from the remains of the toilet and it was now raised in the sky, on its way towards me, and it would now be my death. But that didn't mean that it had to be his as well.

I looked up at the Lawnmower coming to kill me and then down at Gnomeo who was still trying so hard to get the glue off of my feet. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use," I said sadly.

He took my hand and stood up.

"Go."

This was how it had to be. Just knowing that he's alive, and knowing that maybe this will open up Dad's eyes to how pointless this feud is, it gave me peace. I wanted him at least to live, he was still young like I was. He would love again, that I had no doubt.

Gnomeo then looked up at the Lawnmower and he tried to pull me closer to him. What was he doing? He probably didn't love me that much that he didn't even want to live without me, he just couldn't. And yet he was trying to pull me closer to him. I desperately, even though I wanted to be in his arms forever, pushed him away. But he wouldn't go.

"Go!" I said again.

He held my hand, and stared deep into my eyes, and said something that melted my heart.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't want to live without me? He loved me that much? That was hard to believe that two people who were trying to be together would have the same amount of feelings as the other had. I loved him more than anything and everything, and now I knew that he loved me the exact same way. Even though we were about to die, never having the chance we could've had to be together, at least we would be together this way. I didn't want to live without him, and he didn't want to live without me either. I could tell again he wasn't lying, he wasn't leaving, he was going to be with me until the very end. I wanted to say I love you, but there was no needs for words anymore.

I felt a tear escape my cheek as we looked at each other, knowing we would be each other's last sight, and that was fine with me. And he and I melted into a kiss, wrapping our arms tightly around each other. I tasted saltwater and remembered how much I wanted to kiss him again after our first kiss. We kissed the first time for love, to confirm we loved each other, and now, we were kissing because it was a goodbye kiss. I kissed him as hard as I possibly could and he kissed me back with the same force, we cried and now we would be together.

I heard the Lawnmower come even closer, and I heard a huge crash. I knew that life was over, and yet I still held onto him tightly and he did the same.

My last thoughts were...

"_Goodbye...my love...I love you.."_

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! This was not an easy chapter to write so please be kind!<br>**

**Next scene will be the truce and another scene written from my friend: my imagination!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	13. Unbreakable Love

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 13: Unbreakable Love

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

**WE GOT 11 REVIEWS! You are so amazing, you know that? NO YOU'RE PAST AMAZING! If there was a word bigger than amazing I would say that's what you guys are! And I really appreciate that because that was such a hard chapter for me to write! Hopefully you will this supportive when Gnomeo's story comes out!**

**94 REVIEWS! Oh my gosh this is amazing! Let's go for 100! This story is the most reviewed Gnomeo and Juliet story yet! My huge thanks again to you all! Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This chapter is about the truce between the Red and Blue Gardens, seeing how their hate has killed their children with their love! And this chapter is the reason for the title! Unbreakable Love right here, Ladies and Gentleman! Sorry, might be a little much...I'm not really happy with this. This was written at 12..  
><strong>

**Now for the title of Gnomeo's story, there are 3 titles that made the final cut.**

**The Gnome Next Door, My Lady in Red, and My Heart Turned Red.  
><strong>

**Based on these results, I am so close to making my final decision but I need to make sure that any of these titles are good for my amazing and supportive reviewers!  
><strong>

**AND ALSO, NO ONE DO ONE IN GNOMEO'S PERSPECTIVE JUST BECAUSE** **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THIS! I WILL DO IT! JUST BE PATIENT!**

**THUS YOU ARE WARNED!**

**This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE!  
><strong>

**Yes, finally after 3 months and 13 days of waiting, I am the proud owner of my very own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD! How many of you got it now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye...my love... I love you.<em>

The last thing I remember before I fell into darkness was the feel of Gnomeo's lips and his arms wrapped tightly around me and mine around him. I also remember hearing the large sound of bundles of rocks coming down upon us, and I was sure that this was the end. And the final thing was the huge amount of love I felt for the man who was holding me and sadness I felt as I heard the Lawnmower coming towards us at an unusually fast speed. I cried for what we could never have, what would never be understood by our families, and how much I loved him and how he would never know just how much, except by our last kiss. As the Lawnmower smashed into the pedestal I didn't want to look up to see it coming, instead I tightened my grip on Gnomeo and kissed him even harder and he did the same, and I felt tears running down my cheeks like tiny waterfalls. This was our last moment and I wanted it to be over quickly so that he wouldn't have to suffer. I tried to tell him to leave me behind to save himself but he refused. I was happy at least that before I died, I knew how much he actually loved me and hopefully he had some idea of how much I loved him. I didn't care if Dad or anyone understood, he now mine and I was his forever. Even in death, we'd be together forever, and that was all that mattered.

I just held onto him tightly and prepared for the end, and that's the last thing I remembered because I hit my head hard on the floor of the pedestal. I think I came to a few minutes later but I still couldn't open my eyes because there was sand and dirt in them and it hurt to even try to open them, and I couldn't breathe because the rocks were so close to crushing us. It must've been so dark, I couldn't tell because of my eyes being shut. I could tell by the destruction of the pedestal that it must have very easily destroyed both gardens and probably would've been close to killing everyone inside both of them. Just like my wish, and how much I regretted it. I thought that maybe if I wished hard enough it would happen to me. Well, it happened alright I couldn't move very much but from what I could do I just tried to tighten my grip even more. I just wanted the rocks and the wood boards to be good enough to crush us now instead of keeping me and him suffering. Sure I wanted to live but not without him, and if my father wouldn't even understand that his hate for the Blue Garden killed Tybalt and now was about to kill me and him, then I wouldn't want to live with hate just destroying everything in its path. I thought I heard Gnomeo's voice trying to call out my name but coughed really hard and didn't speak any more. It was really hard to breathe and then just as I was about to allow my mind to fade into nothing, accepting my fate, but I heard something. It didn't sound like the gardens taking revenge, instead it sounded rather very sad. What was going on out there?

I heard my father and Gnomeo's mother gasp out in horror. It probably was a wreck outside and it was clear that my pedestal had been completely destroyed and that we were so far under the remains, that I don't think there was really a way to save us now. If anything was moved, then the whole thing would collapse on us, and I was pretty sure that not even Shroom would be able to find us under the wreckage of rocks and wood. Yes, I was sure that this was the end for both of us, but I wanted to see if this would make Dad and Lady Blueberry's eyes open up to see that their hate caused this to happen, and what was going to happen I believed very soon. I waited to hear it, but I just heard my father.

"No," he said in horror and disbelief.

_Now do you finally see what I was trying to tell you? _I thought to myself.

I heard crying, and I knew that it was probably coming from our parents, but mostly from Gnomeo's mother. I mean, after all, we were their children. We had been with them our entire lives and they had raised us, and now, we would be gone in a matter of seconds and they would never understand why exactly we had risked everything for each other. Before we had met, I was just a simple girl, never wanting to be happy, who didn't know what it was like to be free or happy, just wanting acceptance from my stubborn father and nothing else. I didn't want to be treated like a delicate innocent girl like everyone thought I was. But then I met him, and I learned what it was like to be free and be happy, and he was more important to me than anyone or anything I had ever come across in my entire life. And then they found out and I thought Gnomeo had died, and my heart was broken in half as well as I was sure that his mother felt the same way. He was her son, and I was my father's daughter, and they probably loved us more than I could've imagined. I guess that's why Dad glued me to this, so that he wouldn't have to suffer like Lady Blueberry did when she thought she lost her son. It didn't make me forgive him for gluing me, but it made me understand his reasoning more than it did a day earlier. I felt regret that I could never tell him that I forgave him, but I did tell him that this was the reason for death and destruction and he wouldn't listen to me, and maybe it was right that he and Lady Blueberry see this.

I then heard the crying getting farther and farther away and I knew that the Gnomes were leaving the garden or really what was left of it. Why does it have to end like this? Why can't they at least end the feud so that nothing like this ever happens again? Why aren't they? Isn't this just enough to open their eyes? Who else has to die? Who else has to suffer the way we have in order for our parents to see that this is their fault?

Then I heard the rumbling of rocks and that meant that they weren't going to stay still for much longer, and I just prepared for the rocks to finally crush us both and end this once and for all. But I was wrong, for it wasn't rumbling, more like it was a crack of something, like if someone was breaking out. I didn't know what it was because I knew Gnomeo was here with me, being unable to move or even breathe, so who else got under the rocks in the Lawnmower's huge crash? I could tell that the rest of the surviving gnomes were hopeful that Gnomeo and I were the ones trying to break out of the rocks, but they were wrong. And I heard Bikini Gnome's voice, and he got out of the ruble.

"IT'S OK!" he shouted happily. "I'M OK!"

I could tell based on the amount of noise that no one really cared that he was OK. They sounded disappointed. I heard the crying from both our parents once again and I think now they knew that we were really gone and that there was no hope in trying to find us. Then I heard my father speak again.

"I'm sorry about your son," Dad said, sadly and sounding sympathetic.

Lady Blueberry sniffled and tried to stop crying. "I'm sorry about your daughter."

"I was only trying to keep her safe," Dad said, defeated. "And now... the whole thing is my fault."

"Our fault," Lady Blueberry said sadly and just as defeated as my father.

And then I could tell that both felt guilty and had finally found out after all these years that their extreme hate was the cause of death and destruction and that since it had taken Gnomeo and me, that no one else had to suffer like we did. I felt happy now, and in the darkness, I smiled. And then I heard the words I never thought I would hear, and was sad that I heard them far too late.

"This feud..." my father started.

"Is over.." Lady Blueberry finished.

I could die now, I was happy that it was finally over and that no one in the future would be killed or extremely hurt by hate and anger ever again.

But then I heard something and something happened that I didn't expect.

I heard the sound of something or someone stepping on something. And then music started playing very broken like and haltingly, and I could hear the rocks and everything start to quiver and get away and start to fall from their place in the wreckage as the rest of the props began to push them away. I could feel the tower start to appear again out the rocks that had held it down, but could hear the rocks starting to run down the tower.

"No!" I heard my Dad cry out.

The music finally stopped, broken now forever I think. I could see a little but not very well because there was still dust and sand in my eyes, but from what I could see, there was dust everywhere and it started to clear up. I couldn't feel Gnomeo's arms, and that was because he pulled himself up and was now leaning over the edge of the pedestal, he was really dirty but otherwise he was fine. He was still a little out of it, but then looked down at me and gasped. He then went down to where I was and hugged me for a few moments, and then helped me back to my feet. I stumbled at first because I was still half conscious after hitting my head, but when I looked at him, I felt like nothing ached and like the Lawnmower hadn't even hit me. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back at me.

He and I then held each other's hands just looking at each other, and I was so happy that he was alright and that this feud was finally over. He and I didn't even look at our families, cheering and laughing in joy and relief at us being alright for a few moments because we needed to make sure that this wasn't a dream and that we were actually still alive. And then we finally turned to our friends and our families, still holding the other's hand, and I smiled happily because we could now be together, and that no one would look at us weird or be disgusted that we loved each other. They would be happy for us and not care that we were of different colors but that we actually loved each other more than we could possibly say. We just watched everyone cheer and jump, they seemed to be overjoyed that we were alive.

And then Gnomeo pulled me closer to him, I felt his hand on my waist while I placed my own on his chest. He smiled like he always did, and looked at me the way he did to get me lost in his eyes. He stared deep into my eyes, and said:

"I don't know about you but, I think this ending is much better."

I had no idea what he was talking about, and I probably would ask him about it later, but for right now, I didn't want to think about that. I just wanted to prove to myself that he was really here with me, not dead, but here, loving me as much as he could. And I wanted to make sure of that. I nodded wordlessly and we melted into another kiss, the sweetest kiss he ever gave me. We were so close that electricity couldn't even get between us. We kissed tenderly and wrapped our arms around each other, not desperately this time, but now to just deepen the kiss. He was really here then? If this was a dream, and nothing more, I didn't even want to wake up. The whole world was gone again, and there was nothing on it but him and me, sharing our eternal love with this kiss.

We were like that for a few moments and I could've very well had stayed like this forever, with nothing to disturb this moment, but if it's something I knew since I met him, it's that whenever we shared a moment or tried to like this, there would some annoying thing to prevent us from doing it or stop us from sharing this happy moment. And this time, I heard the Red Rooster crow loudly and I opened my eyes to look up and so did he but I did it first. We looked around in confusion, and we knew that our owners were home. I had completely forgotten that Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague were out, and now... now... oh dear... I couldn't even imagine what was going to happen when they saw this. Everyone froze but instead of going back to my original position, I just wrapped my arms around Gnomeo, resting my head on his chest, and I felt my head tucked under his chin, I closed my eyes, and prepared for the worst screaming.

"Good afternoon, witch!" Mr. Capulet said disdainfully.

"Nitwit!" Ms. Montague said cruelly.

I heard the doors close, and I prepared to try to not cover my ears as our owners would come out in the yard to see exactly what was left of the gardens. And then we all watched as Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague opened the doors to their gardens and walked out, gasped, and screamed louder than any crowd of babies in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Kind of a hard chapter and one I'm not too crazy about how I did again, because I wanted her to be sort of half conscious while this was going on, and it also wasn't easy to tell what she was thinking cause she looked like she was unconscious.<br>**

**Next scene will be a chapter from my mind where Juliet tells Gnomeo that she loves him. A scene which I believe should've been in the movie! Hope you don't mind!**

CHECK OUT THESE NEW GNOMEO AND JULIET STORIES!

Memories of the past, A Red and a Blue, Much ado about Tybalt and Rosie, Just a Scratch! By my most loyal reviewers! It's time I repaid the favor! Go check them out!

**Please REVIEW! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	14. Don't Wake Up Then

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 14: Don't Wake Up Then

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

**OK, when I pressured you guys to go to at least 100 reviews, I didn't actually mean go even farther... But that's OK! I'm so happy that 2 months ago I started to write this and this many supporters! You are all so MAGNIFICENT! I'm so HAPPY we are now at 109 reviews in just 14 chapters!  
><strong>

** Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This chapter is one I made up because I thought that they should have had a moment together after they almost died! There should have been a moment where they tell each other that they love each other! I always get nervous writing my own stuff because I'm afraid they'll be bad, but I'm taking the risk and please tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Now for the title of Gnomeo's story, there are 3 titles that made the final cut.**

**The Gnome Next Door, My Lady in Red, and My Heart Turned Red.  
><strong>

**Based on these results, I am so close to making my final decision but I need to make sure that any of these titles are good for my amazing and supportive reviewers! PLEASE TELL ME! I will have made my final decision when I post the last chapter! Which means there's still time!  
><strong>

**AND ALSO, NO ONE DO ONE IN GNOMEO'S PERSPECTIVE JUST BECAUSE** **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THIS! I WILL DO IT! JUST BE PATIENT!**

**THUS YOU ARE WARNED!**

**quile, this chapter is for you! Thanks so much for everything you've done since the first chapter!  
><strong>

**Yes, finally after 3 months and 13 days of waiting, I am the proud owner of my very own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD! How many of you got it now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After a few hours of listening to Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague fighting and screaming and trying to figure out what exactly caused both gardens to be near to being completely destroyed, I just sat and listened and just kept looking back at Gnomeo. This fight went on for the longest time, and it really amazed me how exactly long a fight like this one could last. Why am I even saying this? If Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague didn't have lives and things to do in the morning, they would have most likely argued and insulted each other until the sun went down and came back up again. I would've packed up and moved, but I would've had nowhere to go. Ever since I met and fell in love with Gnomeo, I hated fighting and hate because I realized that they just killed everything in its path. I had forgiven the Blue Gnomes for what happened to my mother, because now I knew that it was an accident and I knew now that maybe that had to happen so that I could've met him. Disobeying my father, I would've done it all over again if only just to meet him and fall in love with him again. Again in a heartbeat, and maybe this feud was just so he and I could meet to stop the feud, the universe works in so many different ways. Who knows? Maybe it was Gnomeo's father and my mother that made it happen. However it happened, I was so happy it did happen.<p>

I still was having trouble believing that he was alive. I was still scared that this was all just an illusion.

A huge storm was coming, and all the gnomes were brought onto the porches so that they wouldn't get destroyed. They freed me from the glue that was holding me from my pedestal or what was left of it, and all I could give them was a small smile. The Reds and the Blues really weren't speaking, even though a truce had been made. They were still kind of staying away from each other, because they hadn't really been in a place where they had to be together in so long, they sort of forgot how to be kind to one another. The fence was destroyed and they could no longer hide behind it, and they made a truce and sooner or later they would have to live up to it. And also they were relieved that every time that our owners come back to argue they didn't have to talk to each other. There really wasn't much to talk about right now. I was just going to wait until Mr. Capulet, Ms. Montague and all of the gnomes were asleep, I wanted to do something without Dad, Gnomeo's mum, or anyone looking at us. I wanted to tell him alone, and I didn't want any reactions of anyone else's except his. If this was a dream, or if I was dead and he was dead and we're just in another world all together, I had to tell him. Now before I fell asleep.

The sky was blacker than I had ever seen it, and I knew that the storm was coming. All this whole time, he and I had been on the porches with our families, separated from each other so that there wouldn't be suspicion that we had moved. I just kept looking at him and really no one else, and he was just doing the same. I knew by looking at his eyes what he was trying to say, that he wanted to be with me right now and not with his family and I told him back that I had to tell him something alone. He nodded, and when I would finally get my chance, I would take it. Dad and Lady Blueberry were also looking at each other the same way Gnomeo and I were looking at each other and I was confused. Did something happen between them, or is it hate turned into love, or am I just completely losing it here? After all, I still wasn't sure that I was even here, just in another place, any other place, just not here. I wasn't even sure that Gnomeo had even survived the truck crashing into him. I think since that moment, my mind was in another place, not really believing anything, I knew that I was a little insane ever since that moment and was scared that I may like this forever. What if this was real? What if Gnomeo and I really did survive? My mind kept saying no, and I was really not myself anymore. I was so scared that my mind was right and that we're dead and that Gnomeo really did die in front of me. And that would just destroy me.

Gnomeo managed to get away from his porch without anyone seeing him. Our owners were still arguing and the Gnomes were just silent. No one really noticed that he got away, and I managed to escape my dad for a few moments and I saw Nanette blocking my path.

"Nanette..." I started.

"Go...I'll cover for you.." she said.

"What?"

"I can see it, and it's written all over your face. Go see him," she said smiling. "Don't worry, I can see that this is important to you. And I know it may feel a little awkward around here now, but you'll see that it will get better. The leaders made a truce and it has to follow sooner or later. So go out, you've been through a lot today. A lot more than anyone else has and you need to talk to him! Don't worry, I'm going to say it to Paris sooner or later. We'll deal through this together, Juliet. It's going to get much better now, I promise."

I smiled, Nanette had always been there for me. She'd always covered for me and always treated me like a real person even when no one else did. She'd covered for me so many times just for when I had to see Gnomeo or when I went and got the Orchid so I could show my father that I wasn't as delicate as he thought I was. She was and has always been and always will be my best friend. And since she supported me when I knew no one else would've, I would support her love for Paris. You can't help who you fall in love with, I knew that now, and with her it was no different. I just hugged her, and would forever be grateful for everything she'd done for me.

"Thanks, Nanette," I said gratefully, just like I did that night when Gnomeo gave me the Orchid.

I then just ran off, running past what was left of the gardens, and the gates. They were gone forever, no longer keeping us apart from each other any longer. Whenever I always looked at those fences, I felt agony and I just wanted to tear them down or burn them so that I could see him and that it wouldn't keep us apart as it did for so long. I was going to him because I had to still make sure that my mind was lying to me and make sure that he was still alive, wasn't smashed by that truck, and that he and I weren't killed by the Lawnmower that destroyed both gardens. I was still at war with my mind but if we were dead, if that really happened, I wanted to tell Gnomeo the truth and what I'd wanted to tell him forever since the day I first met him. How much I loved him.

I saw him leaning against the fence by the gate to the Old Lawrence Garden, and when he saw me he smiled as warmly as he always did. I just ran faster now, seeing him was like being in darkness for so long and then he came and I was given light to help me out of it. I ran into his arms and I heard thunder, and he held me close to him. I then felt rain on my shoulders and it came down harder than any rainstorm. I started to cry and he just held me hard and I felt his hand stroking my back trying to come me down. I then looked up at him, and he looked confused.

"Juliet," he said concerned. "Why are you cryi..."

I caught off his words and any sort of protest from him as I pressed my lips against his, he was a little startled at first but he didn't fight me and pulled me closer and I did the same. And as we kissed the rain started to pick up and lightning pierced the sky followed by a huge amount of thunder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his around my waist. It was pretty extreme what we had done over the last few days, but if this was just an illusion, I wanted to be with him as if this was it, and that once I went to sleep, I would wake up and all of this would be nothing, or that I would wake up and that I would be dead.

If this was an illusion, I wanted to love him as much as I could.

And that's just what I did.

* * *

><p>I don't think we stopped kissing for a long time, because every time we broke apart, we would just kiss again. We'd made it back to the Lawrence Garden and were shielded from the rain by going into the Greenhouse, and we were there for quite a while. The storm picked up and it rained even harder and the thunder and lightning grew stronger as well, and yet we didn't stop. We just sat on the ground , in front of where we planted the Orchid, holding and kissing the other. I knew that our families were probably wondering where we were, and I didn't care. I wasn't ready to face my father with him just yet, not yet. And even though I was almost sure now that this wasn't real, he was still as warm and loving as I remember from our first kiss. Oh, why was I even trying to think that he was still here? I saw him get smashed, and there was no way that he could've survived. My mind was still all over the place, even from when I saw him and he told me that he wasn't going anywhere, there was a little doubt in the back of my mind that I was dreaming and that he really wasn't here at all. I know what you are thinking, reader. That I am insane, well I have been ever since Gnomeo was or wasn't smashed. I know it may be pretty obvious to you what is real and what isn't, but for me, I just couldn't tell. I wanted to believe that Gnomeo wasn't smashed, or that he and I had survived the Lawnmower that crashed into my pedestal, or that the feud was finally over, but I just couldn't. My mind was completely take over by fear, and it was being fought by my unbreakable love for the man who was holding me and kissing me. Even though they were lips I'd known so well, I just was still really scared that this was just my imagination.<p>

Eventually, after a while, I was the one who broke away from him. He looked really concerned at first and then he smiled. That smile I'd always loved, from when I first met him. I'd always loved every single thing about him, and even while he was covered in rain and was soaking wet, it really didn't change how beautiful he always was. I still felt tears running down my face, and his smile disappeared and was replaced with concern. I raised one hand to the right side of his face, I felt the long scar Tybalt had given him, the scar that everyone thought made him look so ugly when really it made him even more beautiful. He spoke:

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. "You look more scared than I've ever seen you before. Why are you crying?"

That just made me cry even more. I stroked his face and just looked at him.

"I'm so sorry," I said in devastation, wrapping my arms around him.

"For what? You didn't do anything," he asked, almost seeming like he was laughing.

"I'm the reason you're dead," I said, sobbing. "It's all my fault, if only I'd listened to you about the tulips. Maybe you would be still here."

"Juliet, you think I'm dead?" he asked really confused. "I'm not, alright? How would I be here right now, holding you and trying to tell you that I'm not dead?"

"It's my imagination," I said, miserably. "So please stop lying to me."

He pulled away from me and cupped my face in his hands. I closed my eyes, to try to avoid looking at him. If I did, I was sure that if I did look at him, I would just break my heart more.

"Love, look at me," he said firmly. "Juliet, please. Open your eyes and look at me, please."

I did, and those eyes just made me die. I loved those eyes ever since I first met him. Those eyes that were always filled with love and life, and those eyes that told me on so many occasions that he loved me, and that he would do anything to be with me. My mind was just being cruel with me, I'd know those eyes anywhere. I was still fighting, no, more like my heart was fighting my mind on what was right and what was wrong.

"Juliet, darling, listen to me very clearly," Gnomeo said calmly. "I didn't die, and neither did you. We're alive, and I'm right here with you."

"How then are you here?" I demanded through my tears. "How are you alive then?"

"I managed to barely escape the truck smashing me," he said. "I managed to jump on it before it hit me. It was pretty close, but I managed. And I wanted so badly to get back to you because I heard you crying and saw you almost jump in front of a car trying to kill yourself. I knew I had to get back to you before you tried anything else or if the Reds would do something to punish you for falling in love with a Blue. But then a stupid dog grabbed me and took me half way across London, very far away from the gardens. I didn't know where I was or how to get back. I think almost a day had passed since I'd seen you..." He stopped, and looked at me like I always remembered he did.

"And it was torture, it was like when I had to go back to the Blue Garden because it was away from you. Far away from you, I can't tell you, Juliet, how hard it was for me to be away from you, especially because I was certain that you thought I was dead. I was scared of what you might've done. I know that if I thought you were dead, I don't know what I would do."

I cried again. If this was Gnomeo or not, I had to tell what I wanted to do earlier because I thought he was dead.

"I was trying to end it all, just to be with you. When I thought that truck ran you over, the world shattered and it shattered me with it. All I wanted was death, existing in a world or living out of my life without you is like living in a frozen wasteland, without life, without happiness, without anything. I can't live without you, and I honestly don't know how I lived for even a day without you with me."

We were silent for a few moments, he then held my hands, and he spoke again.

"And then while I was lost, I came across a statue of someone named William Shakespeare. I'd never heard of him and he asked what in the world was a gnome doing in a park like this. I was tired and decided that I might as well stop and talk, and tell someone who wouldn't know what I was talking about and probably wouldn't care. So I told him my story, about us, what happened between us, how when I saw you for the first time, I just couldn't even think, how the world just stopped, how much in love with you I was even from the first time I saw you, I just knew. And then I found out you were a Red and how no one would ever accept us, and I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. I didn't care that you were a Red and decided that I had to see you again, and I told him that we decided that we had to keep seeing each other even with the feud still going on. Then Benny found out, and how Tybalt smashed his head and how I was so angry that I had to avenge Benny, even though he ruined our chance of being together. I then told him how Tybalt got smashed and how I was chased out and ended up on his head talking to him, and far away from you."

I still didn't understand how he made it back if he was lost, and I was about to ask him when he spoke again.

"As soon as I was finished he told me that my story was very similar to another that he knew. In this story, the two star crossed lovers loved each other so much that they couldn't live without the other. The woman fakes her death so that she can be with him. The man thinks the woman dead and takes his own life, and then she wakes and takes her own life, and they're found dead in each other's arms. I then realized that maybe you were dead like the statue said. I didn't believe that there could be such a horrible ending for us. I mean, you and I didn't do anything wrong. We just fell in love and you can't help who you fall in love with. He argued that it was a tragedy and that the two of them had to die in order for the feud between the families to end, while I said that there had to be a better ending than that. And then he accidentally dropped me, and I was falling to my death thinking of nothing but you, and prepared for the end."

He almost died three times today? It must've been a new record tied with how many times I saved his life.

"And then, the next thing I knew, I wasn't smashed. Featherstone had managed to break my fall with his body, and that Shroom had saved my life by leading Featherstone to me. I'd known that in order for me to survive, Shroom had to get help and he did. Shroom then told me that you were in danger, that you thought I was dead and wanted to die too, and the Blues were so angry over my death that they were planning revenge on the Red Garden. I knew I had to get back to save you before it was too late, and Shakespeare said that you and I had no chance of ever being happy or even surviving and I told him otherwise. The three of us eventually managed to make it back to the gardens in time and then the next thing I knew was that the two Gardens were fighting probably to the death this time and I was confused. And then when I saw you, I felt relief and happiness because you were still alive and maybe hadn't given up hope that I was alive. But you were glued to your pedestal and I knew that the fighting was probably going to get worse. So I fought hard so that I could get back to you and try with everything I had to save you. And...well... you know the rest."

"That's not true," I argued. "Why, then?"

He was confused. "Why then, what?"

"Why then didn't you leave when I told you to go?" I demanded. "You're so stupid! Why didn't you go? You're young, you've probably loved more girls and you would probably love again."

He laughed. "Then clearly you don't know me."

"Tell me, now."

"Well," he said. "I guess for the same reason you said that you don't even know how you lived a day without me with you." I looked at him confused through my tears."I had only one reason and one reason alone. Juliet, I can't live without you. I don't know if I could even do it and hopefully it will never come to that ever again. You're my soul mate and the only girl I've ever or ever will love. I wanted to tell you here before Benny ruined everything, and now that we're here again, I now have this chance."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Juliet, I love you. I love you more than anything and everything. And I mean it when I say I love you, and before I met you, I was fueled with nothing but hate and anger over Dad's death so much that I forgot about being happy."

"You were happy!" I argued. "You must've been! You had everything!"

"No, I really wasn't. I thought I was happy, but no, I really wasn't. I was just fueled with hate and anger against the Red Garden for what I thought they did to Dad. But then I met you, and everything changed for me forever. Nothing will ever be the same, look the same, or anything being the same way it was before I met you. The times you and I were together, that's the first time I ever felt happy. You make me happy. I love you so much that a day ago, I would've forgotten my friends, my best friends Benny and Shroom, the best mother I ever had, and everything I'd ever known because I wanted you, not fighting, just you and you alone. Without you, nothing has life or anything. Please, believe me when I say that I'm alive, and that I love you. Please believe that."

I was frozen after that, I couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. He looked serious, I could see it in his eyes. If this Gnomeo was real, he sure knew how he felt. But that was how I'd always felt with him whenever he was around. Like nothing was beautiful without him, how nothing was ever the same, how I loved him so much that I could've forgotten my family and everything I'd ever known because I also wanted to be away from the fighting and just to be with him forever. I'd always loved him but was never sure if he felt the same way. I loved him more than anything, enough to end my life if he wasn't there. Every part of my heart just ached two words.

_Believe him._

Something that I wasn't ready to believe yet. I still didn't understand why I didn't believe him. I wanted to, but something in the back of my mind kept coming back and telling me that he wasn't real, that none of this ever happened, that he died, and I had died, never having the chance we could've had to be together. I was crying again, and I felt his lips again, and I just kissed him without resisting because he just seemed so real that I was desperate at this point. He held me in his arms very protectively, and let me cry against him.

"I love you, Gnomeo. More than you will ever know," I said to him. "I don't want to pretend anymore and I just want to shout it to the world so that it knows how much I love you. Whether you're real or not, I love you. I love you so much that I almost gave up my life for you, and would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I hope it never comes to that again," he said seriously. "I almost lost you once, I don't want that to ever happen again."

We stayed like that for awhile, not really saying anything, occasionally kissing, but really just holding onto the other. I was crying for the longest time, and normally when I cried back at the Red Garden, no one really cared, they really didn't know what to do about it and just really let me cry. Gnomeo just knew what to do with me, he just held me for as long as I needed him, stroked my back and the back of my head trying to calm me down. I was getting a little calmer and then I heard his voice again.

"We should probably be heading back. They're probably wondering where we are."

I didn't want to go back, face them, face our parents. No, I wanted him just to keep holding me with him. I was sure that if consciousness left me, he would disappear and if that happened, I didn't want the last thing in my mind to be our families. I wanted it to be him. Even if we stayed here for the night, at least we would be together. I didn't want to leave. My voice was so choked up from crying that I couldn't even speak that much and I really didn't want to, so I just held him even harder in response. He didn't do anything but just held me again in understanding, and once again we kissed. There weren't enough kisses or times he held me that would ever be enough for me. I just wanted him always, and my mind was preventing me from believing he was really here.

"I'll be right back," he said, and removed my arms from his.

I flinched when his warmth left me, and I watched as he walked to the other side of the Greenhouse, scared that he'd leave.

"Don't leave," I said miserably.

He looked back at me and smiled. "Never again," he said lovingly. I smiled through my tears, it was like he always did.

I watched as he went to a couple of bags, and I recognized them as the ones that broke my fall that night, and he ripped it apart and took the fabric from the part he tore and brought it over to where I was sitting.

"What's that for?" I asked confused.

"If we're staying here, you might as well be warm," he said, putting on one of those famous smiles of his.

I felt more and more comfortable around him now, my mind was putting up less of a fight and I was happy now, still scared, but not as much. Thoughts of just pushing him away were close to being almost completely gone. I lay down on the ground and he pulled the fabric over us, covering us completely. Another bright shock of lightning followed by thunder crashed together again. I was about to reach for him, but he beat me to it and pulled me close to him. I did feel warmer with the blanket but I would've been just as happy if it was just him. I was really tired and wanted to just sleep in his arms, but my fear came back and told me that he would vanish, and no matter how much I fought, it still was close to taking over again. He pulled away slightly and looked at me with concern again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How this can't be real. How much I love you," I said shaking. "You have to be an illusion, just nothing more than a dream."

He smiled and stroked my face very gently. "Don't wake up then."

And with those words, we kissed again. I was beginning to realize that maybe this was real, he kissed me the same way like I remembered he did that day back here when we first met Featherstone. I was so tired that I didn't want to fight this anymore, and if this wasn't real after all, I had told him I loved him and he said that he felt the same way. We kissed, not out of desperation, but out of love, pure love. Not the kind of things you hear about everyday. I think now I knew that he loved me the same amount that I loved him. And this time, I cried out of happiness not of sadness.

Once we broke apart, we just held onto each other very tightly. I was just about to let sleep take me away, but I had to say something again so that he'd know again.

"I love you," I murmured.

"Shhh," he said soothingly. "And I love you."

And then sleep took me.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning, I really didn't know where I was. My eyes stung and I didn't really remember why. I didn't even remember much of last night and what had really happened. The ground was really cold, and the air smelt as if it had been raining for a long time. And not to mention there was something right next to me, seemed like someone's arms were around me, and mine were around that someone, really tightly just as their arms were. I opened my eyes, even though it hurt to do I had to see who was holding me. Oh, my god. My mind was right I was dreaming after all. Gnomeo was gone, and so was I. But when I opened my eyes, they widened at who was holding me.<p>

It was Gnomeo.

With his arms wrapped around me very tightly, but not for very long as I pulled myself out of his arms. I stood up and thought for a moment that this monster pretended to be Gnomeo to trick me. But then memories of the night before came rushing back to me, and I realized with happiness, that this was the Gnomeo I loved, the one I'd fallen in love with, the one I would do anything for. I'd had enough of my mind telling me what was real and what wasn't, he seemed real enough to me now. I accepted it, he was alive, and everything that happened last night was real and not my imagination. I was so tired but so happy. I felt tears of happiness run down my face, and I was about to lie down again with him to let him sleep a little longer but I think he knew that I wasn't there and he woke up.

"Juliet?"

I cried in happiness and said these words:

"You are real!"

He smiled, laughed, and nodded his head.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he said, trying to be funny.

I laughed and ran back to his side and hugged him very tightly. This was the start of a very happy life.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I was up all night trying to put this together for you! I have to say I always get nervous whenever I write my own stuff, cause I'm not sure if it's good or pointless or whether I should just skip to the end. Help me out and let me know!<br>**

CHECK OUT THESE NEW **GNOMEO AND JULIET** STORIES!

**Memories of the past, A Red and a Blue, Much ado about Tybalt and Rosie, Just a Scratch! By my most loyal reviewers! It's time I repaid the favor! Go check them out!**

Next chapter: What happens after the Truce and before the wedding! Hope you don't mind, if you want, I could just skip to the wedding, but I want to create a proposal! Tell me what you think!

**Please REVIEW! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	15. A Little Discussion

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 15: A Little Discussion

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

**We got 12 reviews! YES! Let's go for 125!  
><strong>

** Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This chapter is another one I made up. It's when Gnomeo and Juliet talk to their parents about what had happened. Will their parents accept them? Or will they be separated again? Read to find out! Again, really nervous about writing this. I'm always never happy with anything I do! Especially not this! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! Fingers doublely and triply crossed again!  
><strong>

**Now for the title of Gnomeo's story, there are 3 titles that made the final cut.**

**The Gnome Next Door, My Lady in Red, and My Heart Turned Red.  
><strong>

**Based on these results, I am so close to making my final decision but I need to make sure that any of these titles are good for my amazing and supportive reviewers! PLEASE TELL ME! I will have made my final decision when I post the last chapter! Which means there's still time to change your mind!  
><strong>

**AND ALSO, NO ONE DO ONE IN GNOMEO'S PERSPECTIVE JUST BECAUSE** **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THIS! I WILL DO IT! JUST BE PATIENT!**

**THUS YOU ARE WARNED!**

**mizar and alcor, and wolfchic011 this chapter is for you! You encouraged it, I have no choice but support it! Thanks so much for everything you've both done since the first chapter!  
><strong>

**Yes, finally after 3 months and 13 days of waiting, I am the proud owner of my very own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD! How many of you got it now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We held onto each other for quite a while. I was so happy that he was still alive, holding me and that everything from last night was real. I was crying again, but this time, I wasn't crying because I thought I was imagining holding the only man I ever loved that I thought dead, but because I now realized that he wasn't lying when he said that he was still alive, and was right here with me, never leaving ever again. I wouldn't let my fear or my mind take me over any more, Gnomeo I now knew was alive. And I also knew how much he actually loved me, and hopefully he knew how much I loved him. I guess now we were free, and it felt as if the whole universe had been taken off my shoulders. Like a huge weight that I had been carrying around was now gone. I felt free also, but then I remembered that there was still one thing left to face. Our parents. Who were probably worried about us and were probably wondering where exactly we had been all this time. They must've known that we hadn't gone very far. We would never leave home and go very far away, even though that's what I wanted to do a day earlier so that he and I could've been together before Benny ruined everything. But I was scared again, after their reactions after Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague's reactions to what had happened, I wasn't sure what they were thinking about all this. I knew that I would run away with Gnomeo if they didn't approve of us, but I would feel a whole lot better if they actually approved of us being together. I was afraid that the whole feud would start up again because they had hated each other for so long, they might never actually feel any other way for each other.<p>

Eventually, Gnomeo pulled away from my tight grip around him, and looked at me seriously.

"Feeling better, I see?" he asked.

"Much," I said, smiling through my tears. "I think maybe I can stop annoying you with my crying now."

He laughed, sighed in relief, and smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. But do you finally believe me now?" he said. "Do you understand really how much I love you now? That I meant every single word I said last night?"

"Yes," I said happily. "But I hope you know how much I love you, and how I wish I could say words that meant more than that."

And we kissed again, his lips were a little dry from last night but it didn't stop me from returning it. It was true, completely true. Everything I said last night, I meant it. I loved him, more than I loved anything else, and never will I love anything or anyone as much as I love him. I would do anything for him, be anything for him, spend the rest of my life with him, and even give up my very life or soul for him. When we broke apart, I hugged him once again. I could stay here forever with him, never having any other problems with our families ever again. No one really knew about this place except Featherstone and Shroom... and... Oh, no. I forgot Benny also knew. My heart sank. We couldn't stay forever then. We could never get away from them, even if they had made a truce.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"It's just...I'm just wondering what our parents are thinking about all this.."

"I don't know," he said softly. "But you do realize that eventually we're going to have to go back and have to face them? We can't keep running from them forever. I mean, they are our parents, and they deserve to know what really happened."

"I know. I know. But...I'm just..."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. We couldn't keep running from what our parents would think about us. I was just scared about what the would think. Would they accept it now the feud was over and that their hate almost killed us both, or would they just go back to their old ways? I just couldn't imagine. As much as I wanted to stay here with him forever and build a garden with him like he asked me to do a few days ago, we did have to go back and talk to our parents.

"You're right," I said sadly. "We better go back and face the music."

"At least we'll be facing it together," Gnomeo said calmly.

That was true, and it made me feel less scared. If either one of them or both wouldn't accept it, I would stand by him and I knew that he would stand by me. We would both stand by our decision of loving each other despite being taught to hate each other. Our love was unbreakable, and I didn't care what Dad or Lady Blueberry would think of it now. I just cared about how much I loved him and how I couldn't live without him. I told Dad and you readers that before, and I would never say anything unless it was the truth and nothing but the truth, and I mean it now more than ever. Nothing or anybody would ever tear us apart again, not if he or I could help it. We would never be separated, not ever again. The last we did, it nearly killed us both.

We stood up and wrapped our arms around each other again, and I remembered how much I wanted to just stay in his arms forever, never having anything or anyone come between us ever again. We stayed that way for a few moments, sometimes I foolishly thought how impossible it would be for someone to love me so much as he said he did, but I believed him, and he sounded more serious than I have ever heard anyone before. He pulled away and we kissed once again, I was scared that this might be our last kiss. It didn't last as long as ones from last night or when we woke up because we both knew that we had to go.

We started walking back to the gardens or what was still remaining of it, hands tightly grasped. For the whole time walking back, I held onto his hand very tightly, and I was trying to walk a little slower to try to prevent myself from getting closer. But when I saw the hole, I really didn't what emotions rushed to my head but I stopped and felt as stiff as a board and without even realizing it, I dropped my hand from his once he started to walk through the hole leading to the alley.

"Juliet?" he said confused.

"If I take one more step, then that means that I have a 50/50 chance of having my life back or not ever having it back ever again. If I take one more step, I have a 50/50 chance of never seeing you again, of never being able to be with you, never being with you ever again."

He walked back over to me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Don't forget that I have that chance too, and that no matter what horrible things my mother can say about this, I'm not going to back down. I'm not going to get approval, I'm going there to show that my life is with you, that every part of my heart belongs to you and will always belong to you, and that I will not back down. I'm going to fight for you, I'm going there to prove to you that I almost lost you once and that if I were to lose you a second time, it would destroy me. I going to fight for you, and for us. And if they don't give us their approval, then you and I will get away from here. I'm never going anywhere, Juliet, not ever again."

His words made me smile. I was going in there to fight for him and for us as well. His words gave me the courage I needed to show my father what I wanted and how I was willing to fight for it. I loved Gnomeo, and not matter what my father or his mother will say, that fact will never change. Thousands of years could go by, and that will never change. I kissed him again, because he was right as always. I was ready, and because he was here with me, loving me as much as I loved him, I felt like I could do anything, even take down a pack of dogs attacking. Once we broke away from each other, he held out his hand and I took it. We walked over to what looked like a door, and listened to see if Mr. Capulet or Ms. Montague were at home. I heard nothing and neither did he and he slowly opened the door, and we walked inside.

It hadn't really been picked up much since yesterday, except that there was a lot less dust and broken pieces lying around. It made me nervous when I saw none of our friends, from either garden. They were all gone. I didn't understand, they couldn't have left, could they? I didn't see anyone. Where'd they go? I didn't get it. Were they out looking for us, did they decide to move on to other gardens, or am I just totally losing it once again? I looked at him really confused and his facial expression mimicked my thoughts. We walked throughout the garden, and there was no one there.

"Hello?" Gnomeo called. "Mum? Benny? Shroom?"

"Dad?" I called. "Nanette? Featherstone? Ugh! Where are you?"

I looked around and saw nothing. We had come all this way for nothing, maybe this was a good thing. We would never have to talk to them about this, and I was kind of happy, even though I didn't want to show it.

"What happened where are they?" he asked.

"Wondering where exactly you two have been all this time!"

We turned around at the exact same time, and there stood my father and Gnomeo's mother, clearly looking more than angry and upset.

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

We said at the exact same time.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. "And why..."

"Everybody has been worried sick about you two," Dad started.

"And have been out looking for you for about 12 hours since you both mysteriously vanished last night!" Lady Blueberry finished.

"Dad.. Lady Blueberry..." I started

"Perhaps running off and maybe doing something inappropriate after you both were almost killed wasn't the best idea last night!" Lady Blueberry yelled, looking directly at Gnomeo. "You could've been killed, or you could've been seen! Do you understand how worried Benny, and I and everyone have been since you vanished?"

Lady Blueberry seemed really angry and Gnomeo just looked away.

"And you young lady!" Dad screamed.

I made a face, and that was because he hadn't called me that since I was 10. I felt really stupid and embarrassed.

"I almost lost you and you just run off like that with him like nothing happened!"

We looked at each other pretty awkwardly, and then I squeezed his hand. This had to be done, and that we might as well get it over with.

"Mum...Lord Redbrick, we can explain.."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES!" they both shouted.

He and I braced ourselves for what was going to come from them next, I was scared about what they would have to say to us about what we had done. I was just hoping and praying that they would live up to their truce and finally accept that if they continued their extreme hate of each other, it would just kill everything in its path as it almost did with us, and that Gnomeo and I loved each other more than anything and no matter what either of them had to say, it wouldn't change what we had gone through. It wouldn't change the way we felt about each other, and it wouldn't really do anything. I would listen to what they had to say and I would understand if they were disappointed in us. But if Dad wouldn't let go of his hate, and if Lady Blueberry couldn't let go of hers, then I would say goodbye to my life here in a heartbeat. Then Gnomeo and I would get away from here, and finally be together like we had planned before.

"Can't we talk about this..." Gnomeo started.

"YES! And I think both of us will want to hear the whole truth and nothing but the truth of what exactly you two were thinking!" Lady Blueberry yelled.

"When everyone comes back?" he finished.

"No, and they won't be back for quite a while, which gives us all enough time to have a nice, long conversation," Dad said. "And I think we'll all get something out of it."

They started to walk away from where we were all standing, and Gnomeo and I looked at each other, pretty worried. I shrugged and held his hand tightly in response to tell him that I was prepared for whatever they would have to say to both of us.

"Remember what we said," I said to him calmly, and he held my hand as well, and he nodded.

We followed our parents and prepared for whatever they would have to say to both of us for what they probably considered to be horrible.

* * *

><p>We didn't walk very far, but we just held the other's hand as if we were walking for a long time and I have to say, that even though Gnomeo was here with me and was prepared for whatever would happen, he looked really nervous and quite frankly so was I. I was nervous as to what they would say. Even though we knew what exactly we would do if they didn't accept us, it would be easier if they knew they would accept us. I just kept my eyes on the ground, I couldn't even look either one of them in the eye. Maybe I would be able to in a few minutes, but not now. We walked over to where Gnomeo was leading me because I wasn't looking where exactly I was going, and when I looked up, I saw our parents sitting on one of the many destroyed wooden boards, both with their arms crossed. We sat across from our parents, still holding the other's hand, very tightly. I looked up at him, and he nodded.<p>

"Alright, I can see you're both angry and probably really confused, and we completely understand why, but please before you make any hasty decisions, listen to what we have to say and we'll answer any questions you have. Alright, we're ready. Ask away," Gnomeo said confidently, but still was holding my hand tightly and I held it back in response.

There was a few seconds of really awkward silence, and then my father broke the silence.

"How long had it been going on?" he asked.

"Not very long, we met only a few days ago," I said.

"So is that where you were when the Reds attacked our gard..." Lady Blueberry started.

"Yes," Gnomeo said regrettably. "And, I'm sorry again."

"When did you meet?"

"I told you. Only a few days ago, after the lawnmower race with Tybalt and the attack on the Red Garden," I said.

"It started when I managed to escape the Red Garden after a failed attempt to ruin your lawnmower to get revenge on Tybalt for cheating in the race." My Dad's eyebrows went down even further when Gnomeo said that, but he braced himself and spoke again. "But during my escape, I landed in the old Lawrence Garden, and I didn't know at that moment where exactly I was or how I was going to get back. It was really dark and as soon as I was about to go up to look around, I saw something and it went past me so fast I wasn't even sure if it was real, so I looked around. Instead I heard very fast footsteps and me being me, I had to find out what it was. I realized that it was another Gnome and I couldn't really see exactly who it was. But I didn't understand what exactly a Gnome was doing out at this time of night. So I decided to follow it, and I climbed up to the Greenhouse to see exactly who it was and why they were climbing the Greenhouse. I saw sort of a blurry face, I knew it was a girl's face but I couldn't see it very well so I decided to climb up more to find out. I saw what the Gnome was after: it was a Cupid's Arrow Orchid. They were quite rare, and I couldn't help myself to such a lovely prize. And then, I grabbed it with that Gnome's hand, and then..."

Gnomeo stopped talking for a few moments, and I looked at him, he was trying to compose himself.

"And then when..." He stopped and then he looked at me. "When I saw you for the first time, everything changed, the whole world just went away and I felt something, something I had never felt before. I forgot about completely everything, getting home, getting revenge. Actually from that moment on, I never thought of them as being as important as you. Yes, I love my mother and my family, but I love you more. I had never seen someone as beautiful as you were, and those eyes of yours just took away every single ounce of hate and anger that I had in my entire soul and replaced it with what I feel for you now. I'd never felt this way about a girl before in my entire life, and I thought that I had feelings for some of the girls I was with, but never what I felt that night and what I do now. Those eyes, were like shining emeralds, and in them, was love and peace. Maybe that's not how you were feeling at the time, but when you looked at me with those eyes, the whole world is gone. And I just knew from that moment that I loved you, would always love you, and never would I belong to someone else."

I smiled as he said his words. It made me happy hearing him speak from his heart, and I believed everything he said. I knew why he was saying it to me now: he felt more comfortable saying it to me rather then my father. I was fine with that. I would tell him that soon as well, but just hearing it from him just.. well, let's just say that my heart melted at that point.

"And then we almost kissed, and we found out that we were from the other Gardens. Enemy gardens, the one we both probably growing up was taught to hate, and I knew that I should never see you again and hate you like I had hated so many others, but it was too late for me and it was too late for you as well. I spent a long time thinking about whether or not I should see you again. You were a Red, and from the Garden that killed my father. I was about to open my garden gate, but something prevented me from even trying to lift the latch and get back in. And I decided that I loved you too much to stay away from you, and that you had to know how I felt, so even though I knew I was walking probably to my death since I was already in huge trouble with the Red Garden, I had to see you again, otherwise I thought I might go insane."

"So the reason Juliet turned on the music that night..." Dad started.

"Yes... that was Gnomeo," I laughed. "Trying to be very stealthy indeed."

Gnomeo laughed, but his smile disappeared when he looked at our parents.

"Go on," Dad said.

"So we discovered we felt the same way about each other and we decided to see each other, away from the Gardens so that no one would find out. Honestly, next to the day I first met you, that was the best day of my life. And when it had to end, I was really sad because I wanted to be with you always. When I got back to my gardens, I was really happy for the first time in my life, and then that extreme happiness was replaced with shock and guilt because the Reds had attacked the Blue Garden when I was with Juliet. And since I first met her, my hate of Reds really vanished, and when my best mate Benny wanted me to get revenge on the Reds for what they did, I didn't have a choice. I didn't want them to do anything to her, and I realized that I couldn't say no otherwise they might suspect something and maybe even hurt Juliet. So regrettably I agreed to the revenge on the Red Garden."

I cringed when I remembered that, and now that I finally heard the truth from him, without being extremely angry at him, it made me feel better. He just wanted to protect me, and I knew that he didn't want to do it in the first place.

"And that's why..."

"Yes," I said. "That's why Tybalt wanted revenge on Benny, because Benny was there with Gnomeo when they intruded the Red Garden. And... well I think we all know how that ended."

"What I want to know, Gnomeo, is how you're still alive," Lady Blueberry said. "How did you escape?"

"Mum, I barely managed to escape that truck," Gnomeo said. "But I did, and I jumped on the back of it before it nearly smashed me. It was just real rotten luck that it was a tea pot truck. So everyone thought I was dead." He turned to me. "Even you."

I didn't want to think about that, how I almost lost him, and how I almost killed myself because I thought he was dead. I didn't regret it at all, but it was just so hard to think about.

"And when I learned from Shroom that Juliet was in danger and I raced back to the gardens to try to save her. And... you both know the rest."

He didn't tell them about how we were going to never go back to the gardens and I understood why. It was just in case they said no, we could still go back there and be together. Start a garden together, just like we had planned.

"Is there anything else you want us to answer?" I asked.

"What about now?" they both asked at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Gnomeo asked.

"Do you still feel the same as you said you have felt?" Dad asked.

Gnomeo looked at me, and said:

"Sir, I love your daughter more than anything in the world, so much that I would give my life for her, so much that I can't live without her," Gnomeo spoke very clearly and I smiled. "I don't care if she's a Red, I never did, and I never will. It doesn't matter, and I know she was taught to hate us like I was but I can only hope that she feels the same way I do. The moments before I met her were just full of hatred and anger and just wanting to always make the Red Garden worse. Now, the only Juliet, I said it before and I'll gladly say it again. I love you and I really don't know how to live without you."

I smiled, and held his other hand.

"And you..." Lady Blueberry said looking at me. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, madam. I love your son with all my heart, and I have since I first saw him. I know that he's a Blue and that I was taught to hate Blues ever since I was little but, I love him and I can't hate him. The last time I tried, it nearly drove me insane. Sure there were times where I sort of regretted it but in the end, my love for him was stronger. I don't want to live without him, the last time I was forced to, I almost killed myself because I was so sad and couldn't live without him. Dad, I know you didn't understand why I was trying to do it, but I just was so upset and felt like there was nothing left for me. And yes, that's why we were willing to die together when the Lawnmower crashed into the pedestal, because we couldn't live without the other. So, yes, Lady Blueberry, I love your son more than life itself."

"So that's why we came back to ask you to please put the feud behind you and let us be together. We really love each other," Gnomeo said seriously.

A few minutes of silence followed our words, and no matter what happened at this point, I was happy. I was so happy hearing my love speak from his heart about how he really felt about me. I wish I could say how much I loved him but honestly there weren't enough words to actually say how I felt at this moment. I loved him so much, and I was more happy than I could ever say. Then our parents spoke again:

"You both mean this?" Dad asked.

"Yes," we said at the same time.

"You both realize that you have brought shame to both your families and have defied the feud?" Lady Blueberry said.

"Yes, and we both told you why, and that we don't regret it!" I yelled.

"You both said your part Juliet, let us say ours," Dad said.

I looked away.

"And that your mother would be very disappointed in you for falling in love with someone from the garden that killed her?" Dad said.

That made me angry and I was about to say something but Gnomeo looked at me. Don't make it worse.

"And that your father would never speak to you again for falling in love with someone from the garden that smashed him into pieces?" Lady Blueberry said.

Gnomeo stood up in rage but I tried to calm him down.

"You both put your families in extreme danger and almost got every single person in either garden killed!" Dad said.

"No, Dad! Your hate almost got everyone killed! You didn't know when to stop fighting and destruction after destruction happened one after the other and it just got worse! And we almost died because of it! Why can't you see this?" I screamed. "This has to stop!"

"And you both could be in a lot of trouble for this!" Lady Blueberry said.

Gnomeo and I looked at each other and prepared for what was about to be said.

"But you're not," Dad said smiling.

"What?" Gnomeo said confused.

"We understand exactly what you are talking about," Lady Blueberry said smiling.

I was confused at first, but then I came to realize what she was saying. I felt my eyes widen.

"You mean.. you two.."

"A very long time ago...and then the feud tore us apart," Dad said.

"But then that means the feud..." Gnomeo started.

"Existed even back then," Dad said.

"But after listening to both of you talk about how much you love each other and would do anything for each other, we have made a decision."

"We love you both and we're willing to put differences behind us. We're happy that the feud didn't tear you apart like it did with us," Dad said.

"Actually it almost did, but a friend once told us, that hate destroyed his love and he couldn't do anything about it, but that we could. It turns out he was right," I said happily.

"We made a promise that the feud is over, and we want to make sure that we keep this promise. It's going to be difficult to be friends after so long of hating each other, but for your sakes, we will do our best." Lady Blueberry smiled, and it made me smile as well.

"You both are free to be together," Dad said.

I let go of Gnomeo's hand and just hugged him very tightly, and he hugged me back. I cried again, out of happiness and I finally felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. We didn't have to hide anymore, and that made me more happy than I had been ever. He pulled away from me, and looked really confused.

"Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to bother me with your crying any more!" he said jokingly.

"And you said you wouldn't dream of it," I reminded him.

He and I both laughed, and he leaned forward and kissed me again. This was the start of a very happy life indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! It took me forever to finally publish this! I have to say I always get nervous whenever I write my own stuff, cause I'm not sure if it's good or pointless or whether I should just skip to the end. Help me out and let me know! I'm not happy with this, and I'm sorry for the delay but my parents are trying to prevent me from writing by doing math!<br>**

CHECK OUT THESE NEW **GNOMEO AND JULIET** STORIES!

**Memories of the past, A Red and a Blue, Much ado about Tybalt and Rosie, Just a Scratch! By my most loyal reviewers! It's time I repaid the favor! Go check them out!**

Next chapter: What happens after the Truce and THE LONG AWAITED PROPOSAL! Hope you don't mind, if you want, I could just skip to the wedding, but I want to create a proposal! Tell me what you think!

HEY GUYS! What do you think the ring should be? Tell me in a comment!

**Please REVIEW! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	16. Will You Marry Me?

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 16: Will You Marry Me?

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

**We got 12 reviews! Yes! Lets try to hit 140 this time!  
><strong>

** Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This chapter is yet again, another from my imagination! Actually I think most of my chapters are going to be made up from now on, hope you don't mind! This chapter is about what happens after the last chapter and yes, the long awaited PROPOSAL!**

**Sorry it took so long, and I'm again not sure of how I did. I'm NEVER HAPPY WITH ANYTHING I WRITE! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?  
><strong>

**Now for the title of Gnomeo's story, there are 3 titles that made the final cut.**

**The Gnome Next Door, My Lady in Red, and My Heart Turned Red.  
><strong>

**At the end of the story, I will tally up the votes and I will make my final decision! I thank you all for being very patient with me and giving me your ideas! You all are the best group of reviewers I've ever had or ever will have! I hope that you will all be here for when I publish Gnomeo's story!  
><strong>

**AND ALSO, NO ONE DO ONE IN GNOMEO'S PERSPECTIVE JUST BECAUSE** **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THIS! I WILL DO IT! JUST BE PATIENT!**

**THUS YOU ARE WARNED!**

** quile, brianna29, ravenswan, mangafairy, animal charmer 11, hiyakitty, delly23, wolfchic011, mizar and alcor, JusSonic, theycallmecrazyallthetime, and Crystal Persian. YOU ALL BASICALLY ASKED FOR IT! AND HERE IT IS! This chapter is for all of you!  
><strong>

**Yes, finally after 3 months and 13 days of waiting, I am the proud owner of my very own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD! How many of you got it now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The months that went by after that couldn't have gone any slower. And that's because I never wanted them to end, they were the best of my entire life.<p>

So much happened in those few months!

Our parents kept their word and after a few weeks, all the Gnomes of the Red and Blue Gardens were the best of friends! A lot of them even started to become couples! I couldn't believe it but I guessed it was because of Gnomeo and I, and I guess they didn't want to get left out! Even Bikini Gnome got a girlfriend! And with Dolly! It took me a while to actually believe it but it happened, and I was happy for them. That was alright with us because no matter how many would be together, we would always be the first couple to defy the feud and be together. And that's what we did. We spent all of our time together because any time we were apart was painful to us, just like when we had to hide to be able to be together. Of course we always spent time with our families or other couples since we didn't have to hide from them anymore, but mostly we just spent our time together. It was living heaven, spending days with him made me so happy and honestly made me love him so much more. Until he came along, I had no life whatsoever and no purpose or any knowledge of what love really was. Him just breathing made me smile and just strengthened my love for him. Until he came along, I had never known real love or happiness. I loved him so much, and there aren't honestly any words that could describe how much I loved him. Any time away from him was just sheer torture. And now that we were finally free to be together, we made sure that every moment we spent together lasted.

I noticed two scars on each of my hands, and I remembered that some small rocks had scratched my hands when the Lawnmower smashed into the tower. When Gnomeo noticed them, he asked me if he could fix them, to which I smiled and declined. I told him that they reminded me of how I loved him and was willing to fight to be able to be with him, and that I won. And that besides, he couldn't be the only one showing off his big scary scar, and he laughed.

Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague moved on as well. They finally put their differences aside, tore down the fences that kept the gardens apart, and got married! I know, it was hard to believe myself, but it happened! I was very happy and I think so was everyone else. It was like we could finally believe that after so many years of extreme hate and all that fighting, between Gnome and Human, that the fighting was finally over. Done, never again would anyone suffer from hate in the gardens. It was about time too. After they got married, they went away for two weeks, leaving us to pick up the rest of our mess. With the help of the newly married couple, and from every Gnome from either garden, we turned this garden, which was once our battlefield, into something really beautiful. My pedestal which I had dreaded for so many years, was now completely gone, so that it would never keep me from Gnomeo again. He saved some of the rocks from it though I didn't understand why.

Oh! I forgot to say that there is sometimes a very fortunate chance that sometimes Gnomes that have been smashed can become whole again. This is one of these very good occasions. We managed to collect all the pieces of my cousin, and with at least three bottles of super glue, Tybalt was whole again. Well, almost whole, and not as athletic as he used to be, because he never could be again. Fawn and the Little Red Gnomes are almost finished fixing his head now. He actually was a pretty decent guy, with a lot of cracks all over his body that was still headless. Which is really creepy, so I really hope they fix that soon. Gnomeo once said to me trying to be funny that now they're even. I guess they are now. Tybalt scratched Gnomeo's face, and Gnomeo accidentally smashed him into pieces. So, yeah, they're even now.

Dad and Lady Blueberry also, like so many Gnomes in both gardens before them, became a couple. I've always thought about my father that after Mum died, he would never love again, but I was happy that once he finally let go of his hate, he could actually be a wonderful person. Again, like they said. It was like they had never hated each other in the first place at all, like the feud had never tore them apart like they had told us. It was again kind of interesting seeing them as a couple because it was kind of for me like looking at possibly Gnomeo and me in the future. I guess we weren't the only ones that defied the feud. It was nice to see everyone getting along finally.

Also, even though we both loved our families with all of our hearts, we decided that the Lawrence Garden was really too important to us to let it stay there without anyone looking after it. And I promised him that I would stay there with him and build a garden, and I never go back on my word. So that's where we lived for the last few months, even though very often we stayed back at the gardens to make sure no one missed us very much. The Cupid's Arrow Orchid had grown even more beautiful than I ever could've imagined. I think it symbolized how much he and I really loved each other, or how much it actually grew during our times together and how it actually survived the feud. And that was the best part about looking at it. We mowed the lawn down with the Macillister Ranger and planted some flowers, fixed up the outside of the Greenhouse a little, and it became a beautiful place for both of us. We didn't want to change anything too much.

Gnomeo and I had decided that Featherstone had been alone long enough and needed to be with people that would be kind to him. We owed him so much that he should have the family that he had been missing for 20 years. He came to live with the Gnomes and he and Benny and Shroom became very good friends. We were always there for Featherstone, even though we couldn't give him back what he really missed the most, at least we made sure that he would never be alone ever again.

Oh! And I'm very happy to say that Gnomeo and I never fought again. We decided that the last time we did, it nearly killed us both, and we loved each other too much to ever go through that again. It was just better if we were just happy to just be together now that we were free.

Every morning, no matter if it was at the Red and Blue Garden, or if it was at our garden, I would wake up to a loving kiss, those beautiful blue eyes that told me all the time that the owner loved me with all his heart, and being reminded that I was in his arms and how much I loved him.

It was perfect, I wouldn't change anything. Being with him was what I had wanted since the first day I met him, and now I have it. Life couldn't honestly get any better than this, until it did. When he asked me something that I never thought he ever ask me.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the feud had ended, and I didn't know if there could ever be something to ever ruin the happiness I had been in for those precious months. Gnomeo and I were inseparable, and our garden and the Red and Blue Garden looked better than they had ever looked before. Hate can ruin and destroy a garden but love can bring it back to life, and both gardens had traces of hate that almost destroyed them but love brought them back and made them look better than they had ever looked before. Today was one of those days that Gnomeo and I were visiting the Red and Blue Garden. Mr. and Mrs. Capulet had gone out with friends and wouldn't be back until the late hours of nighttime. Gnomeo actually for the past few days had been talking to Benny and Shroom a lot more than with me. I wasn't angry at him but he had been acting strange, as if he wanted to keep something from me. It really didn't bother me but I wanted to know what was going on. It actually gave me more time to talk to my old and new friends. It made me happy that everyone was the best of friends now, even Paris who was vying for my heart a few months ago became very good friends with Gnomeo.<p>

Gnomeo had been asking Paris if he could help him make something, and he specified it to very special. I was hoping that had something to do with me. I asked Nanette if she had any idea of what the two of them were trying to do, and she said that she was sworn to secrecy by both of them. I was really confused, and when I asked Gnomeo or Paris about it, they just smiled and ran away taking their conversation somewhere else. It baffled me, normally I could figure out people's plans by just looking at their eyes, but this time, Gnomeo just blocked me. I couldn't figure it out at all. The only thing that I knew was that it wasn't anything bad or something anyone should be guilty of. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

A week later after I tried to ask Gnomeo, Paris, Nanette, or anyone about what exactly was going on, I decided to get some information out of my love. We were in the Greenhouse and it was very early in the morning, so for a change, I woke up in his arms instead of the other way around. I was going to try to figure out what exactly my darling was planning but he was so beautiful asleep that it would've broken my heart to wake him up, so I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and attempted to go back to sleep for his sake, but I failed to realize that Gnomeo was not a very heavy sleeper, so it woke him up right away.

"Guess I'm awake then?" he said, yawning.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked.

"I guess not," he said smiling but there was still sleep in his eyes.

We laughed and we filled in the gap between us and kissed tenderly. God, how I loved him. Every morning was like this, and waking up every morning in his arms and being reminded that we didn't die and could be together everyday. Each day filled with happiness and laughter and most importantly love. But then I was reminded of why I wanted to know why Gnomeo had been doing something behind my back with Paris and Nanette for a week.

"Gnomeo?" I murmured through his lips.

"Mmmm?" he replied.

"Could I ask you something and can you give me an honest answer?" I asked.

"If it's about what Paris and I have been doing, I was planning on telling you tonight," he said smiling. "But could you please just wait a little longer?"

"I hate waiting," I said.

"I know. I know," Gnomeo said laughing. "But I promise you that there is no plot, nothing to worry about, OK?"

I looked down and sighed, and then looked at him again. Those eyes meant what they said, it didn't look like he was doing something evil. So I believed him and smiled. "OK, I trust you."

"I love you," Gnomeo said.

"I love you too," I said back.

And he brought his lips back to mine and we wrapped our arms around each other, deepening the kiss, and this time I didn't stop him. At first I was scared that he was doing something really horrible, but all my doubts vanished and it acted like it had never even existed. Now, I was looking forward to whatever he had planned for tonight.

* * *

><p>Nanette and I spent the rest of the day together since Gnomeo was off doing something probably preparing for tonight I guessed. I was still curious as to why he was actually doing this, and no matter how much I tried to get something out of my best friend, all she did was smile and say that it was nothing to worry about.<p>

I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Why can't you tell me?" I demanded. "It's a simple question!"

"Gnomeo and Paris made me promise!" Nanette said back.

"Promise what?" I asked.

Nanette smirked. "Nice try but I don't let out secrets easily."

I groaned and hit myself in the head. That was true, she had kept my secret about me falling in love with Gnomeo when we couldn't be together. Dad didn't even know about it and I don't think anyone really in the garden knew about it at all until Gnomeo escaped that truck and we all thought he was dead. I still cringed whenever I thought of that. I never wanted to lose him again.

"All I can say that it's nothing for you to worry about. Gnomeo loves you, believe that, with all his heart and maybe even more than that. Don't be suspicious, actually I think you'll be really in a better mood than you probably are now."

"Please Nanette," I begged. "Could you at least give me a gentle hint?"

"Fine," she said. "You'll be fine and nothing bad is going to happen. Believe me?"

I never thought something bad was going to happen, I just wanted to know what exactly Gnomeo was up to, because every time I was left out of something, I always wanted to know what exactly it was because my curiosity that always got the better of me. And because Gnomeo was doing something that I guess was for me, I was now more curious than ever and no one would tell me what it was!

"You believe me?" Nanette asked again.

I sighed and smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry, I'm just a little excited to see what exactly Gnomeo's been planning for me. I've been living in what exactly it could be and worried about how I'd react."

"You're going to be so surprised! Don't worry about anything! OK?" Nanette said.

"OK," I said smiling, now looking even more forward to what Gnomeo was planning. "Thanks Nanette. What would I do without you?"

"Well..."

And I hugged her.

_What are you doing now, my love?_

I missed him a lot. I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and I was told to wait for him to come back to get me. I couldn't wait any longer, because I had been waiting all day for him and honestly any few seconds away from Gnomeo was sheer torture, and it was no different in this case. I just kept pacing back and forth anxiously, after our morning kiss, I hadn't seen him at all today. I didn't mind spending time with my family or my best friend all day but any time away from him was again torture. UGH! Why was he gone all day? Didn't he understand that I hate waiting more than anything in the entire world? When then again, nobody knows what I hate better than him, and maybe he understands but is still trying to get ready for tonight. I understand, but I just miss him so much. That's something no one will understand because I'm the one that loves him more than anything.<p>

Once I heard the sound of a gate opening, my head turned very quickly.

"Gnomeo!" I said.

He looked at me and gave me that million dollar smile and held out his arms, and I didn't think twice. In less than milliseconds I was across the lawn and in his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, and he returned my kiss, and I felt him smiling. Once I pulled away, I just hugged him. God, I'd missed him so much.

"I guess that I haven't been missed then," Gnomeo said sarcastically.

"Don't ever go away for that long again," I demanded. "Promise?"

He laughed. "I promise."

"Good."

He started walking towards the gate and extended his hand.

"I think your long wait is finally over," Gnomeo said, smiling. "You ready?"

"It's about time," I said, taking his hand and following him out of the garden and hearing him shut the door very quietly.

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.<p>

"Oh, not very far so don't worry," he said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow, but still returned his smile.

We walked back to the small hole in the fence that still remained there after all these months since we first discovered it so we would be able to see each other without anyone finding out ever. Now, it was just so much more than that to me. It was the door to my home, my real home, with him. And only him, nothing else but him forever. I realized quite a long time ago, that the Red Garden was never my home and that was because I never really felt like I belonged there, and that when I was with him, that was the time where I truly felt I belonged somewhere. I belonged with him and no one else, and it always made me happy to know he felt the same way.

As always, I always held his hand very tightly whenever we walked together, and he held it back. We were walking for a few minutes now, and I just kept wondering in my mind what exactly he was doing. I had been wondering all day, without him, what it was, and everyone knows what happens to me when I lose my patience. I am not good at waiting!

We stopped, and he turned around to look at me. I thought he was going to say something but instead he just kissed my forehead for a few seconds. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of them even for a few seconds.

"OK, Juliet, we're almost there," he said. "But first you have to promise that you'll close your eyes."

I raised and eyebrow.

"Please trust me," he said.

I laughed and closed my eyes like he told me to, and grabbed my hands again. He began leading me very carefully across what was left of the fields of grass where the Lawrence Garden was. I should being calling it our garden. I smiled when I thought of that. That's really what it was now.

"Can I open them?" I said eagerly.

"No, not yet. Be patient," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I heard a door creak open and I smiled. We stopped, and I said once again.

"How about now?" I asked.

"Alright, yes," he said.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped at what I saw.

There was a small table with two chairs in front of the beautiful Cupid's Arrow Orchid now very tall. There were two candles in the center of the table and small rocks because that's what we use to eat, and quite a lot of flowers on both chairs. I noticed on one of the chairs there was a red rose with some sort of message on it but from where I was standing I couldn't really make it out. I smiled so much, sure Gnomeo and I had romantic evenings together but never quite like this. Those evenings we spent together, they were some of the best moments of my life, but honestly every moment I spend with him is always precious to me. And here I was so worried that he was up to something really horrible when as a matter of fact he had been planning this evening for us. I turned around to him and he was smiling. I threw my arms around him and kissed him as hard as I could. When we broke apart, I asked something really stupid.

"What's all this for?"

"No reason," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Again with the no reason?"

"Sorry," he said. "But I did it so we could spend a great evening together. Happy?"

"Happy that you did all this for me? Yes. That you were away for so long? No, not really," I said smiling.

"I promised that I wouldn't do it again, and believe me, it was hard for me to stay away from you."

We kissed once again, and we walked over to the table and sat down. He handed me the rose, and it said, _"I love you"_ on it in the most beautiful handwriting I had ever seen. It was next to the Orchid, my favorite flower, and he had remembered. We just talked for a long time after that, laughing, always remembering old things that had happened between us, what happened while we were apart which was most of the time not often. We could've stayed up all night talking if we wanted to. We never got tired of each other, and even if either one of us just talked for a while, we would just listen because it made me happy just listening to him talk. I have loved his voice always, and I could never get tired of listening to it. I stood up and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"I actually have something else for you," Gnomeo said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"More surprises? Why didn't I see this coming?" I said.

Gnomeo kissed my cheek quickly and then ran off.

"Turn around!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and did what he said. From what I could hear, he sounded like he was dragging something. And then I heard that song, and I felt my eyes widen as I heard the sounds of a keyboard.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**  
><strong>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<strong>  
><strong>I don't have much money but boy if I did<strong>  
><strong>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<strong>

I heard singing behind me going so well with the keyboard. It was the voice I'd always loved, and it was singing the song I always dreamed that someone I really loved would sing it to me. It was happening right now. I turned around, to see Gnomeo playing a small keyboard, and I just felt tears of happiness running down my face, and I smiled so much. The only thing I was wondering was what did I ever do to ever deserve someone as wonderful and perfect as he was? I was so lucky to have him. He looked up at me and smiled as he sang the next part.

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**  
><strong>Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show<strong>  
><strong>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do<strong>  
><strong>My gift is my song and this one's for you<strong>

You just breathing is your gift to me. I walked forward to him, the moonlight shining down on us, it was like we were in a real concert with him just playing for everybody, but the song was just for me. As I walked forward, I found myself mouthing the words to that song. It was my favorite song ever since I was little, and now he was singing it for me. God, how much I loved him. I didn't even know that he could play the keyboard, let alone sing! I remembered Paris attempted to sing this song to me and failed at it on so many levels, and now that Gnomeo was singing it, I didn't feel the disgust I felt that day, I just felt love and happiness.

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**  
><strong>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<strong>  
><strong>I hope you don't mind<strong>  
><strong>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<strong>  
><strong>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<strong>

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**  
><strong>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<strong>  
><strong>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song<strong>  
><strong>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<strong>

I just listened to him sing, I was smiling uncontrollably and right now I didn't think I would be able to stop.

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**  
><strong>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<strong>  
><strong>Anyway the thing is what I really mean<strong>  
><strong>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<strong>

I laughed as he sang the last verse, because he knew very well what color my eyes were. As he finished it, he looked up at me and he smiled and I smiled back. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again as hard as I could.

"I love you, so much," I said, when I broke away from him.

"You were always telling me how much you loved that song, so I learned how to play it for you," Gnomeo said.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked, kissing him again.

"It's really the opposite," he said. "I always wondered what I have ever done to deserve you. Ever since the first day we met, in my mind and in my heart there has really been nothing but you. When we're together, it's like walking in air."

I felt the same, whenever we were together, I was so happy. I loved him more than life itself.

We began walking outside of the Greenhouse where once months ago, we met and were fighting over the Cupid's Arrow Orchid, just haven fallen madly in love with the other, and we didn't even know who the other was or what garden they actually came from. We didn't care at that point, we just knew that we loved each other, from that point, to now, and forever. That was how strong it was, it was strong enough to end the feud. And here we were, still as in love as we were then, maybe even more than that.

He sat against the Greenhouse and I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. Tonight, I thought, couldn't possibly get better than this.

And then it did.

"Juliet, can I ask you something and can you give me an honest answer?" he asked.

I laughed. "Whatever you want."

"Do you love me?"

I turned around to look at him, half smiling and half in confusion.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, laughing. "Yes, Gnomeo. I love you more than life, anything and everything. You're the only man I've loved or ever will love. You're my entire reason for living, and I will love you forever."

He smiled, and held me tighter in his arms. Why was he doubting that I loved him?

"Why? Do you love me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he quoted me, and we both laughed. "I love you so much that the words have honestly lost their meaning."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I just love hearing you say it."

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, looking up at the stars and the moon in this beautiful place where we first met and were starting a life together. Gnomeo then all of a sudden was getting up and then looked down at me still sitting on the ground.

"What it is?"

"Just... please don't freak out alright?" he asked.

"OK, I promise."

He took a deep breath. And then he got down at my level and grabbed one of my hands and kissed the scars. He then grabbed them both and my heart stopped.

"Juliet, I love you more than life itself. I want to be with you for the rest of my life or possibly longer than that. I never want anything to ever tear us apart again, because I honestly have no idea how to live without you. The reason I said to you that I wasn't going anywhere was because I didn't want to live without you. I loved you too much, and I still love you."

"Gnomeo... I..." I was at a loss for words.

"Juliet, I love you so much I would've given up my life at the Blue Garden to be with you, and now I just want to be with you forever. I promise to always love you every day of our lives. I know that I've made a lot of bad choices in my life before we met, but no matter what the Gardens would've said back then would've changed the way I feel about you. I know that I'm really not worthy of you, and it was a miracle that brought you into my life."

I still couldn't speak, why was he all of a sudden saying this?

"Juliet...the love of my life."

Then I saw him pull out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a really small ring, but it was made out of sort of silver like and some ash of the rocks which I recognized from my pedestal. It was bejeweled with red, blue, and purple jewels, on the sides to symbolize us. But what truly set my tears off was the center, it wasn't a diamond, it was something so much better than a pointless diamond. It was a flower, carved to look exactly like the Cupid's Arrow Orchid. I felt tears running down my face and I looked at him, covering my mouth which was open in shock.

I'd always dreamed of him doing this, but never I could have imagined this.

"Will you marry me?"

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, how much I loved him and how I could really never say how much, and how I wanted to be with him forever as well, and most of all, how it touched my heart so much to hear him speak from his heart about how much he loved me. But I was at a loss for words, so I said.

"Oh, Gnomeo," I said crying and smiling. "Yes, with all my heart yes! A thousand times yes!"

He smiled and I hugged him and he hugged me back. I pulled away and placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him again for I think the thousandth time this evening. Once we broke apart after about... well... a long time, he took my left hand and placed the ring which fit me perfectly, on my ring finger.

Where I'd make sure it would stay for the rest of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! It took me forever to write this because my parents are keeping me away from my computer! URGH! Parents! So that's why I'm really not happy with this because my brains were in so many separate places at once! So please go easy on me! I'm really sorry about this! I'm really not happy with this. I'm so sorry.<br>**

CHECK OUT THESE NEW **GNOMEO AND JULIET** STORIES!

**Memories of the past, A Red and a Blue, Much ado about Tybalt and Rosie, Just a Scratch! By my most loyal reviewers! It's time I repaid the favor! Go check them out!**

Next chapter: THE WEDDING! YES! THE WAIT IS ALMOST OVER!

HEY GUYS! What's your favorite part of the movie?

**Please REVIEW! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	17. A Day to Remember

Unbreakable Love

Chapter 17: A Day to Remember

**Author's note: MY HUGE thanks to everyone who** **read the last chapter!**

**We got 14 reviews! Huzzah! Lets try to hit 150 this time! Did I mention you guys are amazing? No? WELL YOU ARE!  
><strong>

** Another reminder: 6 or more reviews make writing a whole lot easier to do because I know someone's actually reading this!**

**This chapter is half and half! Part from my mind, part from the amazing movie that I know and love so much! THE WEDDING! Sorry it took so long. I am SO BUSY! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm not even sure with how it turned out again!  
><strong>

**Now for the title of Gnomeo's story, there are 3 titles that made the final cut.**

**The Gnome Next Door, My Lady in Red, and My Heart Turned Red.  
><strong>

**At the end of the story, I will tally up the votes and I will make my final decision! I thank you all for being very patient with me and giving me your ideas! You all are the best group of reviewers I've ever had or ever will have! I hope that you will all be here for when I publish Gnomeo's story!  
><strong>

**AND ALSO, NO ONE DO ONE IN GNOMEO'S PERSPECTIVE JUST BECAUSE** **I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THIS! I WILL DO IT! JUST BE PATIENT!**

**THUS YOU ARE WARNED!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR EVERYONE!**

**Yes, finally after 3 months and 13 days of waiting, I am the proud owner of my very own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD! How many of you got it now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shortly after that magical night when he asked me to marry him, Gnomeo and I had decided that the wedding would take place as soon as possible. It was hard to choose a date for the wedding because Mr. and Mrs. Capulet were around a lot more often than they had ever been and although we could've gotten married at the Greenhouse, we preferred doing it in front of our families and friends, both old and new. Ugh, I was happy for our owners that they had gotten married and finally put their differences aside, but now it was our turn to be happy and spend the rest of our lives together. I wanted to make it official: I loved Gnomeo with all my heart and now I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that he was mine, now and forever, and that I was his just as much. And that's why I was so eager to finally marry him, but it was becoming more difficult because the Capulets wouldn't go on a very long leave! They used to go on very long leaves before the Lawnmower incident, so why may I ask, could they not do it again? Everyone knows that I am not a very patient girl, and now I was just even worse. Oh, please something in the universe send the Capulets away for 5 hours or possibly more so that I can finally marry the love of my life without having them around walking in the garden and I have to freeze in the middle of my vows and have to wait for another long period of time before I actually can finish my vows! Gnomeo was the only one who seemed to understand me and yet was trying to remain calm. He told me that we would get the day and finally do this, so that I shouldn't worry. I smiled, but reminded him again that I hated waiting, especially for something this important to both me and him, and he smiled and said he understood.<p>

Finally, in the ending of another beautiful day back at the Greenhouse, Gnomeo and I were just on the roof, holding each other and watching the sunset. It was so beautiful, and he was here with me, and so it had made me forget about my frustration about the Capulets being around the Red and Blue Garden so often. Actually, Gnomeo was supposed to be spending time with his friends today, but was staying here with me to try to calm me down about the whole situation, it worked, but honestly just being with him for a whole day was enough for me to be happy and just forget that the whole world even existed. It honestly could've very well existed without us, and we could've been in our own little world forever. I just held him tighter for no reason at all, resting my head on his chest, and he held me back. I smiled, and just closed my eyes, letting the whole world fade away. I was together with this man, no, better, engaged to this dazzling spectacle of a man, and was trying so hard to find the day when I would agree in front of everyone that this man was the only one for me and that I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

Who would've thought it, almost a whole year ago, that I would've ended up here in a Blue's arms, and end up being engaged to one? I know, the old me almost a year ago would be disgusted at the thought, but after I met him for the first time, I just fell madly in love with him, and I have been ever since that night that changed my entire life forever. This Blue has had me in love with him since the first day we met and honestly I think it will stay that way for the rest of our lives. No, rather I was sure of it, more now than ever before. I just wished the Capulets would go on...well... another two week vacation so that we can finally get married! Great, my frustration is ruining this beautiful day that we'd been having to try to forget our frustration. I tried calming myself down. This was a day that was supposed to be to get my mind off this frustration and spend it with Gnomeo because he was the only one who could really make me happy when I was completely angry. I tried smiling again, and then I heard his voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look like you're angry again."

"I was trying to stop being angry so you wouldn't notice," I said, with a guilty smile. "This day was supposed to make me stop being so frustrated."

He laughed. "Believe me, I'm frustrated as well, Juliet, but I promise, we'll get our day. I mean, we're here right now together, aren't we?"

"That's true, but..." I said, trying to figure out what to say. "I just wish that they would leave. I said yes to marrying you for a reason, didn't I? And now I want to keep that promise to you."

"I asked you to marry me because I love you."

"And I said yes because I love you." I held up my hand with the engagement ring on it.

"I know that's it difficult to wait, but I promise that we'll get that day where we'll get married." He laughed.

"What?"

He laughed again. "It's just, who would've thought almost a year ago, I'd be here with a Red trying to figure out a day when I'd marry her?"

I laughed. "Is it a bad thing?" I said, turning my back to him playfully. "Maybe I shouldn't be here then. You clearly love someone else clearly."

"No, no, no, no!" he said, pulling me back into his arms. "I never said it was a bad thing. I'm just happy that it is happening."

We laughed, I think my stomach was about to explode from laughing, and then I felt his lips on mine, and I just closed my eyes and forgot completely why in the world I was frustrated in the first place. I just smiled through the kiss, because I just wanted him, now and forever. I could've stayed like this forever, never having anything in the world ruin this moment, but then I heard voices shouting our names.

"JULIET!"

"GNOMEO!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

My eyes widened and I reluctantly broke away from him. Would there ever be a time when I'm with Gnomeo where we not interrupted or something breaks or is in the way? Our arms were still around each other but we looked down and saw our friends. Well, at least a few of them. I saw Nanette, Benny, Featherstone, and Paris scattered away from each other but still calling for us.

"JULIET!" Nanette called. "Ugh, where are they? They said they'd be here all day."

"Maybe they were lying so they could have some alone time," Benny said sarcastically.

"Benny, stop joking around and help Paris and I find them!" Nanette said.

"Un memento! I thinks that I'm a seeing them!" Featherstone said.

"Hiya guys!" I said from the roof.

They all looked up at us and waved and we waved back. Gnomeo's arms were still around me, but he still managed a small wave.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" Paris shouted for some reason.

"Paris, why are you yelling?" Gnomeo asked.

"Cause I don't think you guys can hear us!"

"Paris, rest assured, we can hear you quite clearly!" I yelled down to him.

"Now you're yelling!" Paris said confused.

"PARIS PLEASE DROP IT!" We all yelled.

"OK," Paris said, still confused.

"Come down you two. We have great news that I think you'll be very happy to hear!" Nanette said.

Other than the fact that I know Gnomeo really loves me and wants to marry me as soon as possible is all the good news that I really need. But any other news might cheer up my frustration. So we very carefully climbed down the vines that had been growing on the Greenhouse recently now that we were living here, we needed to bring things back to life. So we "borrowed" some vine plants to grow not only to make the Greenhouse look beautiful, but also so we could get a beautiful view of the sunsets. I'd always looked at the sunsets so many times, but now they're just even more special with him holding me while watching the sun disappear behind the hills until the next day. We climbed down. Gnomeo climbed down first and got to the ground, but looked up to make sure I wouldn't fall. He always did that, to make sure that at least I was protected. I felt so safe with him around. I know that Dad always wanted to make sure I was safe, but Gnomeo had a good reason. He never wanted to lose me again after what almost happened to us. But at least he wasn't so pushy about it and I liked his attention. Once I reached the bottom, I slipped and fell into his arms. We smiled at each other, and reality came back to me when I heard Nanette's voice.

"OK, Love Birds, I know you love each other and all that but this is important so listen!"

We then looked up from each other to Nanette and Paris who were holding hands. I just wrapped one arm around Gnomeo's waist and he did the same. I was paying attention but I honestly just wanted to get back to what we were doing before these guys came and ruined the moment.

"So, we've got some good news, bad news, and we've got some really good news!" Paris said.

"OK, what's the good news?" I asked.

"The good news is... that Paris and Nanette are engaged!" Benny said happily.

My eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?" I said smiling.

"Yes, it's official. After you guys get married, we start on the preparing as well." Nanette grabbed Paris and hugged him.

I pulled myself out of Gnomeo's arm and ran over to hug my best friend. She had done so much for me and Gnomeo, and now it was her turn to find happiness with someone she loved. I was so happy that she finally found it. But then it reminded me that Gnomeo and I were still having trouble with finding a day we could get married. Although I was so happy for my best friend, I still needed closure for myself.

"And what's the really good news?" Gnomeo asked.

"Well..."

I looked at her really wanting an answer. Was this the hope that I had been waiting for?

"We overheard the Capulets talking, and in a few weeks they will be traveling away to Scotland to visit some friends," Paris began.

"And they won't be back for another two weeks! Which means.." Nanette said while gesturing for us to speak.

"Which means.." I said happily, turning to Gnomeo. "We can get married in a few days!"

"See? I told you we would have our day!" Gnomeo said happily pulling me into a hug.

Finally, after all this waiting and frustration, I would finally be with Gnomeo forever. The thing I had always wanted...now it was the only thing I wanted. He was the only one I wanted to be with now and forever, and the only person I wanted to be my husband.

"Wait!" Featherstone said. "You have not told them the bad news!"

"Oh yeah," Benny said.

"OK, what is the bad news?" I said.

"Shroom is stuck in the garden hose again. Gnomeo we need you to come get him out."

Gnomeo rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"OK, fine. And you can't get him out this time?"

"You'd really have to look at the situation before we can explain it to you," Benny said kind of disgusted.

Gnomeo sighed again. He turned to me, pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"This may take awhile. Will you be OK?" he asked.

"You think I'm going to run away?" I asked.

"Very funny." He kissed my forehead again, and then walked back with Featherstone, Nanette, and Paris, never taking his eyes off me as he walked away with them. He mouthed "I love you" and I just mouthed it back. Our eyes never left each other until we were completely out of each other's sight. I looked at my engagement ring. I hadn't been able to stop looking at it since the night he asked me to marry him. Soon, it would have so much more meaning to me than it did now. It meant so much to me now, but it would just have more meaning soon.

* * *

><p>After the Capulets went to bed, Gnomeo and I traveled back to the gardens to talk about the wedding preparation which I have to say kind of made me laugh. It was a lot harder to plan this than I had originally expected. I had just been focusing on getting the Capulets away from the gardens for a day or two or maybe even more than that. Once we finally had everything planlike all ready, we were prepared to finally make a date. Two weeks from now, Gnomeo and I would be married. I hugged him when we finally set a date for the wedding. We were planning on "borrowing a stereo" and we were going to plan Elton John all day! Elton John had pretty much defined my entire life and now I would be playing him all day at my wedding. I'd always kept a CD with all of my favorite songs hidden from my Dad because he thought it would rot my brain. No, I don't think it was a crime to love an artist's music so much. And now, I was really excited. I hadn't listened to this CD in awhile because of Dad's recent over-protectiveness, but I had been keeping for something special, and it was finally here.<p>

Featherstone had saved us from falling apart when we almost let our families' hate destroy our love, and we owed him so much. I couldn't think of a better honor than to ask him to marry us. When we asked him, he burst out crying in happiness saying that he would be honored to do it. Two weeks? Ha, more like 200 years. The days couldn't have gone faster for me, I just had been waiting for this day for so long that I couldn't wait any longer. He was more than worth it though. It took us awhile to get the chairs for everyone in the garden, but we finally did it. The place where my pedestal had been was now a beautiful platform and that's where we decided we would get married. The Garden looked so beautiful right now, I couldn't wait for the wedding now. Nanette had told me she wanted Paris and her to get married here as well. She'd been so helpful with the plans, and I promised that I would return the favor.

So fast forward 2 weeks, the night before the wedding, and the Capulets were finally gone.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Gnomeo. You have to go," I said.<p>

"Why?"

"Because Benny and the Jets have done a lot planning this for you!" I said frowning.

In the back of my mind, I smiled. I'd been calling them that because it's really what they were now.

"That's not fair!"

"In what universe is it not fair to go to something your best friends have done a lot in planning for you?"

"Juliet, a Bachelor Party is supposed to be a sad thing. It means you will never be single again. I honestly can't say I'm sad about that, so what's the point of having one?" Gnomeo said.

"Benny told me that they'd done a lot to make this happen. Please? For me?" I said. "I already told Benny you were going. And if you don't go, they said they won't go to the wedding tomorrow."

"What's the point of spending a night celebrating the last night I'll have as a single man when I'm ready to leave that behind?"

"Gnomeo please. Benny said he had something special planned for you."

He was silent for a couple of moments, and then he looked at me.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bed before Benny comes over here and breaks the Greenhouse with a Lawnmower." I smirked, and I leaned forward and kissed him. When we broke apart, he looked at me confused.

"And now you expect me to leave?" he said laughing.

I laughed as I was about to kiss him again, I heard very familiar voices calling out his name.

"GNOMEO!"

"GNOMEO!"

"GNOMEO!"

"On three. 1..2...3... GNOMEO!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. As much as I wanted him to spend time with his friends, I didn't want to be separated from him.

"Go, you know what Benny and Shroom are like when they want something," I smiled.

He got up and I tugged on his hand. He kissed me one last time, and it lasted for quite a while, our arms wrapped around the other.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted me to leave," he said jokingly.

"True, but that doesn't mean I wanted you to go," I said.

We kissed one more time.

"I feel bad," he said.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not going to be here when you wake up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to have something better than waking up next to you. I'm going to, for the first time ever call you my husband."

We kissed again.

"Let that be a preview for tomorrow!" he said.

We laughed, and we kissed one more time.

"GNOMEO!"

"I'M COMING!" he yelled back. "I love you."

"I love you," I said back. "Go have fun."

And within a few minutes he was gone.

I sadly watched him go, but I'd see him tomorrow.

I was tired, I needed to get some sleep so I'd be fresh for tomorrow. I smiled. Tomorrow. Tonight was my last night not being married to the man I love. Tomorrow, that was all going to change. We would start our lives on a whole new different level. I lay back down on the ground where we always slept and pulled the blanket over me. This place had so many memories for me. I looked all around my home. I could spend all night listing how many memories I had in here with him. I loved him so much, and tomorrow I was going to prove it.

It was going to be difficult to sleep without him here holding me, because I was so used to it now. I missed him already, and he'd been gone for no less than 10 minutes. I looked at the Cupid's Arrow Orchid, now looking more beautiful than it had ever been. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry Juliet," he said. "I can't marry you."<em>

_"What?" I said shocked._

_"The truth is...I love Nanette!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming. What a great dream on the night before my wedding. My best friend stealing my fiancee? That would never happen. Great, now I'm even more stressed out now. I looked up at the sky. The sun hadn't even come up yet. It was still very, very dark out. Gnomeo unfortunately wasn't here beside me like he regretted saying to me last night. Now was the time I really needed him. OK, be calm I told myself. It was just a dream, just a dream. Never is that going to happen, alright? Nanette loves Paris, and Gnomeo loves you. There's nothing to worry about. I decided to go back to sleep, which wasn't that difficult for me, I was still very tired.<p>

I think I felt someone shaking me awake but I was very reluctant to open my eyes because I was still really tired. Honestly, I didn't think any time had really passed. So I really thought I was holding Gnomeo and held him tighter to try to get the person who was shaking me to go away. I just wanted to sleep for a few more minutes.

"Juliet!" the voice said, and it sounded really familiar. "Juliet, come on! Wake up!"

My eyes slowly opened and I realized I wasn't holding anything but something my imagination was making me think I was holding. I looked up at the person shaking me awake. It was Nanette.

"Nanette, what do you want?" I asked. "The sun isn't even out yet."

Nanette rolled her eyes. "Do you even know what day it is? And how much we have to do?"

I thought about it, and then I remembered. I couldn't believe how stupid I was!

"The wedding!" I shouted. "Oh my giddy aunt! How could I forget something like that? How long was I asleep? What time is it?"

"RELAX!" Nanette said spraying water in my face.

"Thanks, I needed that," I said trying to get rid of the water.

"Actually no one has woken up yet. But you need to get ready, like right now," Nanette said.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM THEN? The sun isn't even out yet!" I complained trying to go back to sleep. "Let me sleep for a little while longer."

"Look," Nanette said. "It took me a long time to make you beautiful for your first date. So who knows how long it will take to make you beautiful for your wedding?"

I rolled my eyes. "I had a bad dream. Let me go to sleep for just a few minutes."

"Fine. I'll give you 20 minutes. After that 20 minutes, it's time to replace sleep with something your future husband is going to remember for the rest of his life."

"Much obliged," I said, shutting my eyes.

After about 20 minutes, I felt a lot more refreshed and more wide awake. I wanted to get the torture of getting ready over with. I wanted Gnomeo to think I was even more beautiful than he had ever thought I could've been for him. Sure, he'd told me on several occasions that he thought I was the most beautiful Gnome he'd ever seen, but this was our wedding and I wanted to look beautiful so much that he would knock himself dead. Nanette was sitting up against some of the logs in the back with the accursed duck tape she used for my first date with him. I rolled my eyes, and then shut them very tightly and tried to ignore the extreme pain. About a few minutes later I was in so much pain I think I almost fell down on the ground.

"I still have no idea why you think that helps!"

"Are you the master here or me?" she said annoyed, and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we have to do something about that hair!"

I rolled my eyes again.

30 minutes later, I really didn't notice much of a change. Then she sprayed me down with a gallon of water and dried me with the stupid leaf blower just like she did when I first was preparing for my first date with Gnomeo. OK, was she actually going to do something that would actually make me look beautiful like I had wanted. I was completely soaking wet, and then went back to my hair. I was still really sleepy so I decided to attempt to sleep off the amount of frustration. It was harder to do, I was so tired that I honestly didn't notice. Why did Nanette make me wake up so early? I pushed her off me and was pretty frustrated.

"How much longer do we have to do this, Nanette?" I asked, panting. "The sun isn't out yet and I'm not even sure if anyone else is awake yet!"

"HI JULIET!"

I cringed, and I turned around very slowly. I saw my friends, old and new from both gardens with stuff for making girls pretty.

I cringed even more. "You called for backup?"

"I don't play around!" Nanette said.

* * *

><p>After a torturous hour and a half of the girls trying to make me look beautiful, their techniques made me cringe. This was so horrible. I didn't even know how these girls actually entertained themselves during the feud. With this torture? Gee, and I thought I had problems. Well, I guess this was why they were always so beautiful and how I'd envied them. Not at this very moment, right now I just wanted to rip my hair out, which would've been impossible considering they had done a few things to it. Knowing them, they would explode at me. I loved them like sisters, but this was a little too much for me. I pushed them all away with the words:<p>

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"We were already done anyway!" Nanette said.

"I bet I look like a clown!" I said annoyed and still really tired.

"Would you just look?" they all said at once.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and I couldn't believe what I saw. That girl, it couldn't possibly be me. My face was perfect, like the color of lilies and my lips were the color of roses. The sharpies they had used to color my eyes, had brought out that beautiful color of eyes that had belonged to my mother. My hair was a little brighter, well, that may be because the sun had come out since they blocked off the Greenhouse from anyone entering. And my clothes and my hat were shined beautifully in the sun, and that was so when I walked down the aisle, he wouldn't be able to miss me. No, not by a longshot.

"Well?" they all said.

"I love you!" I said, hugging them all.

Nanette I saved for last. "Thank you so much."

"You owe me on my wedding day," she smirked.

"Thank you all so much," I said again.

"Actually, we're not done yet," Dolly said.

"Wait, you mean more torture?" I asked putting up a ninja position. I'd dealt with enough.

What? More surprises? Well, this is your wedding, what did you expect?

* * *

><p>Another hour went by, and I was panicking like crazy. They brought me to outside the gate, and I was wondering what was taking them so long? I was worried that I didn't look as well as I wanted to. I probably looked at myself in the mirror about a million times, and still I thought I looked hideous. I was just wondering what he was doing, if he was also freaking out like I was. I missed him so much. I know it was tradition that's it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but I didn't care. I was so tempted to open the gate to catch a quick glimpse of him. I wasn't going to walk out on my own wedding because I wanted to marry him. But I was just nervous because I didn't know what was going on, and that dream hadn't really put me on good terms with myself. OK, this is just ridiculous.<p>

I looked at my engagement ring.

Gnomeo wouldn't have asked you to marry you if he didn't love you, he wouldn't have risked everything if he didn't you love, he wouldn't have stayed there with you when the Lawnmower was about to kill you if he didn't love you. So why are you worrying? He's told you he's loved you probably a million times, and you're going to let some stupid dream you had ruin your wedding day? I think not.

I loved Gnomeo with all my heart, and I know that he loves me the exact same way. There would be nothing ever again that would stand in the way of us being together. Not ever again.

"You look beautiful my dear."

I looked to see Dad, smiling. I smiled back, because it had been such a long time since I'd seen him smile like that. He was the Dad I had known all those years ago when Mum was still alive.

"Are you nervous?" Dad asked taking my arm.

I shook my head.

"Why would I be nervous in marrying the man I love with all my heart?" I asked confidently.

He kissed my forehead, and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Juliet."

I was ready. I had been ready to start a new life with him by my side on a whole new level. The Little Red Gnomes opened the gate with the fishing line, Nanette handed me a bunch of freshly cut roses. She went in first, and then I took a deep breath. I was ready, more now than I though I had been. It's time.

* * *

><p>I heard music, it was some song by someone I can't remember. It was only on there because Nanette thought it was perfect for the moment I walked into the Red and Blue Garden, I was floored with what a few hours of planning could do to a garden. I couldn't actually believe that they had actually gotten all of the tiny chairs into the garden without the Capulets noticing! Well, they were my family and my soon to be family, and they were the smartest Gnomes that you would ever meet. The Lawn was freshly cut and went on longer than it ever did before., even more beautiful flowers than before surrounded the whole place. It was so beautiful, flowers of yellow, white, purple, red, and blue! I saw all of my friends, old and new, Lady Blueberry was sitting in the front with Shroom. Tybalt had been repaired for the wedding but still was in pretty bad shape. He couldn't really move as much as he could before but he still managed. He would be his old self again in no time, just minus jerk. All of them were sitting in the small chairs we had managed to make in the last two weeks. And then if things couldn't have gotten any better, it did when I saw him.<p>

The sun that was shining on him honestly made him look like he was sparkling. He looked about a million times better than he usually looked, even though I was so far away, his beautiful blue eyes that I had fallen in love with as well were like sapphires and I could spot them from a mile away. They were so clear and beautiful, and in them was love and a look that he was happy that I was finally here. He was so beautiful. Not that he wasn't always beautiful, but this time he looked even more beautiful. Nanette told me that the boys had been doing their best to make sure he looked as beautiful as I did for him and just as the girls were trying to make me perfect for him. He had always been perfect, but the boys really outdid themselves this time. He and I had been away from each other since late last night. I didn't know but I knew I missed him. The torture this morning would've been so easily handled if he was there. And with him looking that gorgeous, I just wanted to run from where I was and kiss him and forget that everyone was still here. Why did we have to walk so slow? I know that if it was just him and me, I would kissed him so many times, he wouldn't have known what hit him. It honestly took my father a million years to walk to where he was, flashing off that million dollar smile that he always had and made everything else in the world seem less beautiful.

Once we finally got up there, I took his hand quickly and looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. I let go of my father's hand, and I felt like I was in another world. Featherstone looked at me and smiled. I nodded and him and mouthed "Gracias." Which means thank you in Spanish.

"Do you, senor, give your daughter to this chico?" Featherstone said.

"With all my heart," Dad said.

I smiled and walked up with Gnomeo to where Featherstone was. I clutched his hand within my own, and I can't tell you how much I wanted to kiss him at that point. I heard the lyrics, and they made my heart melt.

_And in my world, there is only you._

And it was the truth._  
><em>

Featherstone went on quite a while talking like he always did, and honestly I really didn't get in any of his words in my head. I was just lost in his eyes, his beautiful face, that loving smile, every little single detail I loved and I wouldn't change a thing. Not even that scar on the right side of his face, it was just a finishing touch. I loved him so much, and that's why I was here. Why I couldn't live without him, why I would do anything at all for him, and I was so lost in him. I could honestly stand here and just keep looking at him, and him looking at me for hours, and we wouldn't have noticed that the world was even gone. I just kept focusing on those lips I kissed so many times and wanted to so badly right now. I was in another world, and he was with me. And then I came back to reality when I heard someone talking, probably directly to us.

"And now, your vows, amigos?" Featherstone said.

Gnomeo and I turned to face each other, hands still tightly held. Gnomeo smiled, his eyes filled with love.

"Juliet, I was brought up to hate Reds and basically my whole life before we met was just wrapped around hatred and doing things to make the Red Garden more worse than I thought it was. I was raised on the feud so much that I truly didn't realize that I wasn't even happy. And when I met you, everything changed. The whole world for me was gone and there was nothing but you and I on it. All the hate and anger that I ever had in my body was completely gone. I just knew from that point how much I loved you. Even when we learned who were really were and that we shouldn't even be together, I didn't even care. I knew that it was wrong to love you and that it would never survive, but I still loved you with all my heart. I knew also that always that if anyone found out it would be fatal for both of us, but, Juliet, I couldn't stand being away from you. It was just too painful."

I smiled, and brought his hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Those moments that you and I were together, were the happiest I had ever been." He laughed. "I'm saying things that you know all too well, but I'm saying them again because they're true. I think since I've known you, I've been changed for the better. I love you, Juliet. I always have, and I most likely always will. No, I'm positive I always will. From this day forward I promise to be with you always and always make you happy and love you as much as I can. I mean it when I say I love you more than life itself, I would do anything for you and wouldn't want to live if you weren't with me. I love you, Juliet. From this day forward, I'm never going anywhere else but with you."

I still kept smiling, and was frustrated that I couldn't kiss him yet. I was on the verge of crying and I always was whenever he told me how much he actually loved me. It always melted my heart in all the most beautiful ways.

"Juliet?"

I came back to reality, and must've been only a few seconds to everyone else but to me it could honestly go on forever.

"Gnomeo, I don't know if you falling into the Lawrence Garden that night was a horrible mistake, a thing never supposed to happen, fate or even destiny, and that maybe I shouldn't be here right now."

He frowned but looked confused because I continued to smile.

"But whatever it was, I'm really happy that it happened. Destiny or fate or mistake, I'm so glad that it actually happened because I honestly can't imagine life if I hadn't met you that night. And nor do I even want to try to imagine what it would be like. It wouldn't involve me being this happy, because I love you and don't know what I would do without you. Honestly the hours that I thought you were dead and the times that I was away from you were the cruelest moments of my entire life. The first time I saw you, time stopped and everything just didn't matter anymore. You did, and only you did. I didn't even care about the reason why I was in the Lawrence Garden in the first place. I just saw you and now, I'm here right now because I see only you. I love you and want to spend the rest of always with you. Every memory we've shared together holds a very special place in my heart, from the time you snuck into the Red Garden in order to see me again, to the time you and I cut the grass with the Lawnmower, and up to now have been the most beautiful moments. Gnomeo, I've know for awhile, but I was born to love you and be with you forever. I'm so happy I'm here with you right now. I'm happy that the feud is over so we can finally be together and that you're not dead. I love you Gnomeo, and I will always love you."

He smiled, and held my hands even tighter. Now I just really wanted to kiss him, so much more, but this was a wedding, and that meant no kissing until after you've finished your vows.

"Gnomeo," Featherstone said. "Amigo, do you take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and honor, from now till forever till death do you part?"

Gnomeo smiled at me, and that stupid dream came back to me and I shoved it out of my head. "I do."

I thought I could've burst out crying when he said that. This man was truly going to mine forever.

"Juliet," Featherstone said to me. "Amiga, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and honor, from now till forever till death do you part?"

"I do," I said, more sure of anything in my life.

"Then by the power vested in me, by me," Featherstone said, sounding funny when he said that last part. "I know pronounce you husband and wife."

I smiled, the thing I never thought would've been said had been said.

"You may kiss the.."

But Featherstone was cut off as Gnomeo wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine. I was really surprised but I wasn't going to complain. I went the last couple of hours being away from him which was agony for me, and honestly this was the first kiss we would have as a married couple. So I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around him, returning the kiss. I noticed that I still had my roses in one of my hands that was wrapped around his neck, so I removed that arm and threw it into the audience of our family before returning my focus back to this man that I loved with all my heart and now this man was finally my husband. I heard cheering from our families, but honestly the noise drowned out with me kissing Gnomeo.

"Never mind," Featherstone said.

But then I heard it. The beginning to Crocodile Rock, the song that I had always sang growing up and insisted that it had to be played after we had kissed and said our vows. The two Elton John based figures that we had gotten I could hear singing along with the song, and when I heard that, it brought me back to reality and we broke away from our kiss. And then Gnomeo grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

I was smiling more than I thought I ever could. Once we got to the bottom, the Maid of Honor, and the Best Man came out to say Hello and congratulations. And they were none other than Benny and Nanette, our best friends, before and after we met and they probably always would be. But all we really wanted to do was dance, we had a great reason and a great song and everyone I had wanted to be there was there. Gnomeo high fived Benny, my cousin in law now, and Nanette accidentally hit me while she was dancing and then everyone came out. We danced forward and Featherstone, Dad, Lady Blueberry, Shroom, and Paris came to join us. Gnomeo honestly was having the most fun out of all of them, we did our part and ran off. And then the other Gnomes started dancing with us.

Hermes, Dolly, the Twins, and Sampson and Lily and Dolly and Bikini Gnome came out dancing too. The song was going to last for a while and our owners weren't coming back for a long time and so now was the time to celebrate something truly wonderful. And the Bunnies and the Little Red Gnomes joined the dance, as well as everyone in either garden and it made me and Gnomeo really happy to see everything at peace and everyone enjoying themselves.

Then we parted and made two lines and then pairs started dancing together, the really brave ones that is. Dolly and Bikini Gnome started first. I always laughed whenever I saw them together because I never could've guessed that they would end up as a couple but they did and it made me smile. They did a very nice dance and then ran off. Nanette, who caught my roses then came out with Paris, and kissed him long and deep before he pulled away and spit out water that had gone into his mouth. They then ran off, and I couldn't wait until I would be the one planning her wedding instead of her planning mine. I laughed and held Gnomeo closer. Then my Dad came out and did the rope technique and 'pulled' Lady Blueberry towards him and then ran off. I smiled, I was happy that after him being miserable and angry for so long, my father was actually his old self again and happy.

I wanted to go out there and dance with him. It was our wedding after all, and today was our day. I tried pulling him out from the crowd so that we could dance together, he kinda refused.

"And why not?" I said.

"I'm a terrible dancer!" he declared.

I laughed. "If I can ride a Lawnmower without any experience, you can most certainly dance without experience. Besides, it's not like anyone else is good at dancing in the world."

"Except dancers," he said.

"Please?"

But we were interrupted as Benny and his girlfriend walked down. It was a doll he'd met while ordering the Terrafirmator. They seemed pretty happy together, but it seemed that all the Doll knew how to say was call me, but Benny still liked her a lot. I've seen weirder couples, none come to mind, but...

And then my cousin, all repaired and still with a lot of cracks in his body came out to show off that he could still be awesome even with all the cracks and even though Dad had told him he couldn't move or do anything until all the cracks disappear. Normal Tybalt, never listening to anyone but himself. Oh, well, that's Tybalt for you. And he actually attempted to what they call "break dancing" and I rolled my eyes but laughed. Why? Because he failed miserably, his leg came apart and one of his arms fell off. Fawn caught him in a wheel barrel and some of the Little Red Gnomes went off with him with some extra strong super glue and try to put it back together.

And finally came Gnomeo and I, holding the other's hand. We grabbed each other's hands and pulled away and then he spun me around and led me away.

"Terrible dancer, huh?" I said, smirking.

"I guess I'm better than I thought," he replied.

* * *

><p>We then eventually ended up in the middle of the Lawn still singing and dancing to the very long Crocodile Rock. It was the most fun I think any of us have had since the feud ended. And then came my favorite part of the song, and when that happened, Gnomeo grabbed me and dipped me and we started singing along to the lyrics. He sang the lyrics and came close to my face playfully and it ended up in another kiss. Not a short one, but not a long one either. The Crocodiles from both gardens came on and started to sing along as well. I heard everyone singing too, and it made smile to know end. I had been smiling all day and I don't think I ever wanted to stop smiling. The Bunnies and the Little Red Gnomes started to sing too and started dancing with each other. And that's what we did for a while. But Gnomeo and I had a surprise for our dear friend that had saved us from falling apart from hate, and needed that special person in his life too.<p>

"Guys," Gnomeo said loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. "Could we have your attention please?"

The Little Red Gnomes turned down the volume a bit, and everyone looked at us.

"We're so happy that this is actually happening, and I promise that Juliet and I will take excellent care of each other for as long as we both shall live."

And everyone cheered.

"But we wouldn't be here without our dear friend, Featherstone, whose story about hate destroyed his love and that we shouldn't let it destroy ours. He was completely right, and we owe so much to him. We couldn't give you back what you really wanted back then, but we can now. It may not be the exact person that you were with, but at least you'll have someone special in your life again." Gnomeo smiled.

"Aww, Amigo, you should not have," Featherstone said crying.

"Yes, and we are," I said. "Thank you so much Featherstone for everything. Benny? If you would be so kind."

"With pleasure cousin!" he said cheerfully, dragging the Laptop which showed the website that we had found a week ago.

Gnomeo and I had been discussing this one day while we were looking for stuff for the wedding, and managed to find a site for Female Pink Flamingos. We thought that maybe Featherstone could be happy again, I mean sure, he was apart of our family, but I don't think it was the same for him.

Benny moved around on the mouse and found the one that Featherstone had picked out, and chose the one hour delivery button and purchased it. I think Mr and Mrs Capulet would be very angry when they would find out about this when they got home, but I didn't care. Our friend needed happiness, and we wouldn't get blamed for it so what was the worry?

* * *

><p>We turned the music back on and waited for our present to Featherstone to come. We just continued dancing, I mostly danced with my husband until Dad came and asked if he could dance with me. I was reluctant because I was afraid Gnomeo might dance with one of his ex-girlfriends. But I agreed. I loved my father and was so happy to see him being happier than he had ever been before.<p>

"Are you happy, Juliet?" he asked me.

"Of course I am!" I said. "Happier than I ever thought I could be."

"I'm sure that if your mother was still here, she'd be very proud of you," he said.

"And I'm sure that she'd be happy to learn that you're happy again!" I said.

Then Gnomeo cut in again, and Dad happily stepped aside and went back to dancing with Lady Blueberry.

And then I heard a package being delivered at the front door, and we all froze and waited until we all heard the truck quickly drive away. Then the Little Red Gnomes and the Bunnies opened the door and went inside to go get the package and get it into the yard. It took them awhile, but when they finally brought it out to the garden. A new person was about to join our family. The package moved around, and I was pretty sure that the Flamingo inside was trying to get out. I was about to suggest that someone should get some scissors and get the box open, when the box opened and out came a Female Pink Flamingo whose eyes widened when she saw Featherstone, and he did the same.

"Mari!" he said, and ran to her.

"Featherstone!" she said back, and the hugged the way birds hug.

I smiled.

We would be introduced later, but now, all Featherstone needed was some time with the wife he hadn't seen in over 20 years, and I know that 20 years is a long time to be in love. I pulled Gnomeo closer to me, and kissed him because I loved him.

This Pink Flamingo's name was Miranda, and she was the newest addition to our family. I was very happy to have finally met the person that caused Featherstone to tell us his story and actually let us still be together. I was really happy to make a new friend as well.

The rest of the wedding was amazing, I had so much fun I think I could've been there all day. But the sun was about to go down and it was time for me and Gnomeo to go home. And the biggest surprise of all was that Lady Blueberry and Dad had gotten a brand new Lawnmower and the best part apart it was that it wasn't red or blue, but it was purple. Blue and Red make Purple, which symbolized the truce, which meant that it was truly meant that they were accepting the truce and embracing the good life without it. And everyone seemed really happy. We got on and all the couples made a line and held hands and slowly let go revealing us waving at all of our friends and family. Gnomeo started the engine, and wrapped an arm around my waist as I waved to my friends and family. I loved them all so much, and it was really perfect.

We started to drive off, and there was thing that needed to be done. So we looked at each other, and leaned forward and kissed each other long and deep as we drove off to spend the rest of our new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>BEHOLD THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! AND EVEN THOUGH I'M REALLY NOT SURE, I AM HOPING THAT IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! <strong>

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! It took me forever to write this because internet was down for about a week which made it really, really difficult to write. So go easy on me again. So sorry again because I got so lost in how to write this chapter! Please go easy! I'm again, not happy with how it turned out. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm just not sure, and this time more than ever.**

**Miranda is the name of a girl in Costa Rica who I love dearly, and her name is Miranda but I call her Mari. It was my idea that I lent to my good friend mizar and alcor for her story! And am using it again!  
><strong>

**Also, I apologize for the long wait. I have been really busy with camp. We're doing Romeo and Juliet! Ironic, huh? I auditioned and got the part of the Nurse! I'm really happy! I wanted Mercutio, but oh well. I'm going to be really busy so please don't kill me if the wait is long OK? I'm really so sorry about this long wait! A thousand apologies my friends! I will not do this to you ever again. Thank you for being so patient.  
><strong>

**And also, I have to address something personal and hope none of you are victim to this. There is someone and I won't say whom, but that someone has stolen some of my own words as well as another author's and put it into their own story. I would appreciate it to that person to delete that chapter and rewrite it FROM YOUR IMAGINATION! I never stole your work! You take a chapter I worked hard on and you just put a sex scene to it! YOU HAVE MADE ME VERY ANGRY! TAKE IT DOWN NOW! I was looking forward to your story and then you take it! And to the person who has stolen my own words as well as another author's and put it into their own story, I'm really angry.. That's the worst thing you can do to another author and you've done it. You are a thief! You better delete it right now or I will report you.  
><strong>

On a happier note.

**Think this is the last chapter? THINK AGAIN!**

**Next chapter: You may think this is the last chapter but GUESS AGAIN! I have one more and then I will say goodbye to Juliet and hello, hello to Gnomeo's story! The last one everyone. I know, it breaks my heart as well because I don't want to let go of this story yet but I have to.**

**Please REVIEW! Until the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	18. Epilogue: Destiny

Unbreakable Love

Epilogue: Destiny

**Author's final note: My huge thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. So far we've gotten 10 reviews! I'm so happy!**

**Now before we move on to our final chapter, I would like to say a few words before this is finally over and we move on to another project. I'm not exactly sure if how I'm going to close this was the only thing that I could've thought of, but this was how I always envisioned ending it. Please tell me what you think, again, I'm not too happy, but I'm happy that I finally finished this.  
><strong>

**On Feburary 11, 2011, I saw Gnomeo and Juliet for the first time. And I fell in love with it, and while I was still writing other stories, I got frustrated that no one had written a story for Gnomeo and Juliet yet. So I decided to write the story that I loved in Juliet's perspective even though I didn't know the script very well. I could only rely on the clips from youtube and from what I remembered. And with the help of amazing friends I have made through this story, I managed to continue it and get to here. I'm very happy that through Juliet's mind, I have made it this far and will start on Gnomeo's story and do as good of a job on that project! I'm really looking forward to it!**

**But I would really like to thank Megamind, because without it, I wouldn't have seen the trailer for Gnomeo and Juliet, and started writing this story! **

**There are so many people who have believed and fallen in love with this story just as I have fallen in love with the movie and writing this story! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story!**

**Princess of Narnia 1192**

**kittyallstars**

**Night Rave the Guardian**

**charlie-pace-shall-live-again**

**commonsenseless24**

**Night**

**BlueSilverPandas**

**mangafairy**

**redgummybears**

**Bia Bia 3**

**yo**

**americanpatriot4ever**

**peoplezperson411**

**Bria**

**The Narnian Phantom Stallion**

**Animal Charmer 11**

**LUVorDIEIluvYOU**

**Santana95**

**iPodwontletmelogin**

**CrystalPersian**

**brianna29**

**ravenandswan**

**theycallmecrazyallthetime**

**Delly123**

**JusSonic**

**XxcoupleMseddiexX**

**ireadallthetime11**

**But most of all, I would like to thank my friends here who have stayed with this story longer than anyone, and I would like to thank two very loyal reviewers who have been with this story since the very first chapter and have stuck with it until the very last chapter.**

**Mizar and Alcor, hiyakitty, and quile. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You need anything? I'm there for you.**

**But the person I would like to thank most of all, is the person who has helped me write almost every single chapter, giving me the script when I couldn't even remember it, and giving me the best advice I could've ever received from anyone! You all gave me great advice, but this person went above and beyond for me. And for that I am forever grateful to that person.**

** wolfchic011, like the reviewers above you, if you ever need anything, I'm there.**

**OK, monologue of gratefulness aside, I'm ready to close this, so please enjoy my last chapter of my masterpiece.**

**Thank you all so much again, and here is the last chapter of my masterpiece.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So obviously, this is getting probably very boring for you readers and you want to see how the story ends, so I think I should wrap this up. But before I do, I have a few more things to say about all of this that happened to me that changed me for life. For those of you that still don't understand why I risked everything and would've given up everything for him and only him, I'll tell you right now before I finish writing this and telling you my story.<p>

My mother always told me before she died, that when you find something or someone in your life worth fighting for, you fight for it no matter what. I didn't really know what exactly she was talking about, and she told me that once I found it, I would know. I don't know exactly how she would've reacted if she was still alive to all of this, but I can go forward with I know I did, and would've done all over again. So now I finally do know, because I found it with Gnomeo. There were times at first where I had know idea why exactly I fell in love with Gnomeo in the first place, but whatever the reason, it happened and I don't regret it. I never did, I just tried to deny myself being in love with him because I had been raised to hate Blues ever since Mum's death, but when I did try to deny it, in the end, unbreakable love conquered my hate, if my hate even existed in the first place. It didn't matter that our families hated each other, all that mattered was that we didn't care that we were from feuding families and that instead we loved each other more than we could say. Life without Gnomeo was unthinkable, and honestly I didn't even want to imagine what exactly I would've done without him. The thought of it made me want to cry. I didn't care, if he hated me though, I wouldn't have gone back to hating the Blue Garden, I would've just been heartbroken for the rest of my life.

Like Gnomeo said I'd changed him for the better, he'd changed me for the better and for good. He'd given me a better reason to live, before I met him, my purpose for living was just to ruin the Blue Garden and to show my father that I wasn't delicate and could actually take care of myself rather than stay on my pedestal for the rest of my life. But then after we grabbed hands for the Cupid's Arrow Orchid for the first time, I just completely lost it, and nothing mattered but him. I was actually happy for the first time in my life. He became the only thing that I would ever see forever and the only thing that would ever matter to me. I loved him so much, and that's why I took the risk in seeing him outside the gardens. I wanted to be with him always and forever, and that's why I'm here right now with him. Why I'll be staying here with him by my side for as long as we shall live. Until the day I die, I will not ever leave him or ever stop loving him as much as I do now, and what shall the future have for me? I'm not exactly sure yet, but I know that it's going to be great.

He made me feel like I was an actual person, despite the people at the time who thought otherwise. Like I mattered, and over the years my father was so overprotective of me, it made me feel like I really didn't belong anywhere. Not even in my own garden, and that's because I didn't. I felt like myself around him, happiness that I hadn't felt in so long with him, and that's because he was the first person to understand me since Mum died. He's now apart of me forever, as my husband and the man I love.

As for me, I will finish writing this, so that everyone will know my story and I believe that I wouldn't change anything. Even if Gnomeo and I had died when the Lawnmower hit the pedestal, I still would have been happy because at least we would have been together. That's all we ever wanted, and we have our wish now. The feud is over, and our families have become one. They've rebuilt their gardens that had been tainted with such hate and now it's built on love. It's now a huge family, and now they're the best of friends, and even couples that hopefully will be as happy as Gnomeo and I are. I know that he and I will be happy together. I know that I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him, forgetting any other place but this. Even though my whole new life is ahead of me, the story will end here for all of you. My story is now over, and there will be no exciting adventures for me ever again.

Well, that's not quite true. Except one.

* * *

><p>A few hours after the wedding was over, we made it back to the Greenhouse with the new Lawnmower. The grass had really grown a lot during the plans for the wedding so much, that we didn't even have the time to mow the grass. After awhile, we would get back to the taking care of the garden. That really wasn't my main concern at that point, my main focus was him. Because tonight, was our wedding night, and I was going to make sure that I loved him as much as I could. The sun had gone down, and the moon was out now as were the stars. I couldn't help but look up at the sky in complete shock. It was just as beautiful as the night we first met. The moon was full and bright, maybe even almost as bright as that night, and the stars just went perfectly with the moon, and honestly this was the second sight I could l look at for hours without getting bored or get tired of looking at it at all. This was perfect. A beautiful wedding to the love of my life, and now this?<p>

I was beginning to wonder where exactly he was. We'd been back for couple of hours, but we hadn't done much because we were so tired from the wedding. Planning a wedding and then actually going through with it is more difficult than you would even expect! But I was just tired from having so much fun and being so happy. I smiled so much today and this year that I felt as though my face may crack. It was a good feeling, I hadn't felt this happy in years, and I have to say, it feels really good. I couldn't actually think that this could get any better for me, and I then decided that it didn't have to. I had what I had always wanted, freedom and being with someone I loved more than anything and who I know loves me the exact same way.

I got up from where I was sitting with a leaf wrapped around my shoulders because it had gotten a little cold tonight. To get a little closer to get an even better look at the sky. It was exactly like the night I first met Gnomeo, and it felt really good. I always remember that night as the best night of my life. I have so many memories in this garden, this is where I first met Gnomeo, where we had our first date, first kiss, where he told me he would give up his life at the Blue Garden just to stay here with me, where he first told me he loved me, where he asked me to marry him, and where we would end up being for the rest of our lives. I smiled when I thought of that.

And then I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone coming up behind me, and I knew who it was all too well. He came up to where I was standing, and then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, and I looked up at him and he was smiling as well. As I looked into the eyes I fell in love with all those months ago, I saw the love and happiness in them and it made me happy. He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I was surprised but I returned it. I was happy, in this embrace, honestly I was happy because I knew that this was real and that we were together and that it was finally over. I hugged him tightly and he did the same. I looked back at the moon, and all of the memories of us together came flying back to me. One after another, and I smiled and remembered.

And then finally, we pulled away slightly from each other, and looked at each other like we did that night we met. We were both smiling, because we were just madly in love with the other. And then we leaned forward and kissed, long and deep, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and his were locked around me, tight as steel.

We fell to the ground, our arms and lips still together, confirming the deed of love under the sky where we first met, within itself.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking through an open sunflower field and it seemed to go forever. I wasn't even sure how long I had been here or exactly why I was here in the first place. It seemed somewhat familiar, like I used to come here as a child so often, and if that was the case, I felt bad for not remembering it. And then I saw Gnomeo in the middle of the field, and I smiled and so did he, and we started running towards one another. When we finally reached each other we held onto each other very tightly, when all of a sudden, Gnomeo's arms released me and he fell to the ground unconscious. I screamed.<em>

_"No, no, no, no," I said scared. "Gnomeo! Please wake up! Don't leave me!"_

_"Don't worry about him," a voice said. "After all, this is only a dream."_

_I looked up very surprised, and that was because I knew that voice all too well. But the scariest part was that I hadn't heard that voice since I was nine years old. And the last thing the voice said to me was that they loved me, and that when I grew up, I would be inherit the title of the best lawnmower rider since her. I was scared because I knew that this wasn't real, and yet I knew who it was, and that made me even more sad than ever. As I looked up, I saw my mother, the mother that was dead, and that I thought I would never see again. I was heartbroken when she was smashed, and I remember the hatred I felt for the Blue Garden since that day. But now I realize that it was an accident and I was angry and hated the fact that I would never see my mother ever again. _

_She was the same as I remembered. Her red hat and clothes were just as beautiful as I remembered, but they were a little old fashioned, and that's probably because she hadn't changed since then. Her long brown hair still hung from her hat as it did, and her green eyes shined as I remembered as well. I remember people always said that I looked exactly like my mother since as long as I remember. And now that I'm older, I can see that now. The only difference I think was that I didn't ever wear my hair down. I just really never liked it at all. Was this just a dream, or was this just her visiting my imagination?_

_"Mum?" I said in absolute shock. _

_She smiled and nodded, and I forgot about Gnomeo on the ground for a few moments and ran to her and hugged her as tightly as I could. I hadn't seen her in so long, it killed me how much I missed her. How I would never see her again, and how this was just a dream and nothing more._

_"Is that really you?" _

_"Yes, my daughter," she said. "I've missed you so much. Look how grown up you are, and you look even more beautiful than I remembered. Those years I spent with you my daughter aside from when I met your father were the happiest years of my life."_

_I smiled, and I remembered that's when I was happy too, but that was until I met Gnomeo._

_"Juliet, I don't have much time, but it's been so long that I had to see you again. Just one more time, and see how you are," she said._

_"Mum, I've never been happier in all my life, I fell in love and got married," I said happily. "Oh, I wish you could meet him..."_

_"I know what he is Juliet," she said._

_My eyes widened when I realized what she was saying to me. I felt anger. How dare she say that about Gnomeo._

_"Mum, Gnomeo is my husband now. And the feud has been over for months now."_

_"I know that you married someone from the garden that killed me..."_

_"And I know that it was an accident and if it wasn't he had nothing to do with it!"_

_"Juliet, I understand that, and even though I'm stunned but not angry, that's not why I'm here," she said calmly. "I apologize, but I have to know this before I leave you here to continue your life with him."_

_"He has a name," I snapped._

_"I know," she said._

_I rolled my eyes, I thought that everyone was over this feud. Apparently, wherever Mum went after she was smashed, she hadn't changed her hate. She never really liked the Blue Garden. She always thought that Dad was flirting with Lady Blueberry at times, and Gnomeo's father never really liked the Red Garden because of the same reason except Lady Blueberry was flirting with Dad. And that just made matters worse when they both were smashed. I didn't realize that when I was little, and that's because I was. But now that I'm older and in love, I'm not going to let that get to me._

_I looked at Gnomeo on the ground._

_"Why did you marry him?" she said._

_"Because I love him," I said. "If you know I married him, why don't you know the reason yet?  
><em>

_"Are you sure? And I could only see images of you over the years, not exactly what happened. So that's why it broke my heart even more because I couldn't see you grow up, but when I saw an image of you kissing a Blue, I was just shocked. I wanted to make absolute sure before this visitation is over for you."  
><em>

_"Would I have married him if I didn't love him?"_

_"He's a Blue!"_

_"So what?" I shouted. "I'm a Red and he didn't care. He told me he didn't care, and I never cared, I just loved him ever since the first moment I saw him! And if you know everything, why are you asking me this?"_

_"I just want to make sure you're happy with your decision," she said calmly. "I want to make sure that he loves you the same way, and that you're happy with who you've chosen to be with."_

_"Let me tell you all about it," I said, and we walked away still talking from my vision of my husband, who was probably still deeply asleep in the real world, as I was, in his arms, like he was in mine.  
><em>

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours was quickly gone, I woke up, I didn't really want to wake up. But I knew that my dream was over, and I had to come back to the real world. My hair was down, and that was because my hat was gone. I opened my eyes very slowly, and noticed a lot of things.<p>

My hair was down, as I said before, not to mention the sun wasn't even up yet, and it was a little cold but the blanket on me made it warmer, but I knew that it was very early in the morning due to the color of the sky, and last but not least, was that my husband was right beside me, still in a peaceful sleep.

I smiled, I loved waking up in his arms, and I had woken up in his arms so many times before, but today was just more special than anything else. It was the day after our wedding night, our clothes were still in a pile on the floor a few feet away from us, and our limbs were still intertwined as tightly as possible. I smiled even more remembering every detail of last night, and how wonderful it had been. How that had actually happened, and how it would be in my memory forever as one of the most magical nights we ever had together. No, the soreness I had in my whole body nor the fact that my hair was a mess mattered at all. It just was a reminder, and sometimes your memory goes away at times and you don't remember things unless there are things to help you remember. Those were the things that helped me remember, as well as the man I loved that was still holding me very tightly in his sleep, and I knew that he never wanted to let go ever, and I didn't either.

I looked at him completely, as much as I wanted to kiss those lips badly, I didn't want to wake him up like I did on the morning where he asked me to marry him. I just studied how unbelievably handsome he was. I could just look at him for hours without getting bored. I just held him tighter and closed my eyes again to think. I wanted to tell him what I had told my mother in the dream if that was truly my mother and not my mother just in my imagination. I had always wanted her to meet Gnomeo and I knew that she would've loved him as Dad loved him now. But I never would've imagined her having the reaction she did in the dream. I would tell him everything I told her, but just for this moment, I would stay here until he woke up and just let him sleep. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I had to let him sleep.

A few minutes later, he began to stir a little, and my eyes opened and looked at him. His eyes opened and he looked at me for a moment, and then closed his eyes and smiled.

"Juliet, awake I see? And before me? This is something unheard of."

"For awhile yes."

"You should've woken me up," he said really sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"I didn't want to spoil a beautiful dream," I said.

"I can assure you, last night was enough of a beautiful dream for me," he said. "But honestly this is something a million times better."

We laughed, and leaned forward and kissed again. His lips were almost like paper, but honestly it didn't matter what they felt like. They were still his lips, and no matter what it was, I would never have a problem kissing him. God, how much I loved him, and that's why I was here at this moment. But before we moved on with the rest of today and with the rest of our lives, I had to tell what I dreamed about. He may have thought it was absolutely insane, but it had seemed so real to me, that it had to have been my mother. And even if it wasn't, what I had said to her was very important to me because she was my mother, and she and Gnomeo had something in common, the both meant more to me than anything. Whether anyone liked it or not, I loved him more than anything and more than that. I had to tell him, but not while we're kissing because honestly this was more important.

The kiss lasted like the ones last night, and it was just as beautiful. I broke away from him then because I needed to speak.

"Juliet?" he said. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yes," I said back. "We have to talk about something important."

He looked really afraid.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he said really scared.

"NO! No, no no! I would never think twice about being with you. Yesterday was the happiest day of my entire life. I love you, Gnomeo, and nothing is going to change that ever."

Gnomeo sighed in relief, and I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Then what is it?"

"I had a dream last night, and I know you may think what I'm going to say is insane but I really think that it was real."

He looked at me seriously.

"In my dream, Mum came to me and spoke to me."

His eyes widened. "And you're sure that this was real?"

I nodded. "She looked exactly the way she did before the accident happened. And she told me that she was shocked that I had fallen in love with and married with a Blue. She looked so disappointed, and I could see why. That doesn't mean I didn't fight back, and I told her that the feud was over and that I was glad."

"If she knew you and I were married, then why didn't she know why?"

"She said that all she could do was see images of me growing up after she died, which was why she didn't understand. I can't stand up for her, but nor can I understand this."

"Go on."

"I then told her everything that she couldn't see. About how we fell in love, how the feud nearly tore us apart, how we decided that it didn't even matter that the feud was there, we just loved each other too much to have the feud tear us apart. And how we loved each other so much we couldn't live without each other. And that's why we got married, and then..."

"And then?"

"And then she asked me again if I was happy with you, and if I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

We were silent for a few moments, and then Gnomeo spoke.

"And what's the answer?" Gnomeo said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. Our lips centimeters apart. I knew what he wanted to know, and I smiled.

This was my fate, no, fate is something you're destined to do that is horrible. He was my destiny, my reason for living and everything, and I felt that completeness throughout my entire body, and I knew that what I was about to say was what he needed to hear. These words were for him, and him alone.

"I told her that if I wasn't happy with you, and if I wasn't prepared to spend the rest of my life with you, I wouldn't have taken the risk to see you outside the gardens, I wouldn't have wanted to stay here and build a garden with you, I wouldn't have said yes when you asked me to marry you, I wouldn't have said I do when you said it, and I wouldn't be here with you right now. I meant what I have said to you and you alone. I love you with all of my heart, and there aren't words to describe how much I actually do."

He smiled and he kissed once again, and I pulled him back on top of me. And we picked up where we left off last night.

This was only the beginning.

And that's the whole story.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! It breaks my heart but it's finally done! I'm again really not sure of how I ended this, but this was how I always envisioned me ending this story! Thank you everyone for your unbelievable support and you staying with every chapter until this one. <strong>

**The first chapter of Gnomeo's story will be posted soon! Please keep an eye out for me in the future! But Please! Put your votes in for the title one more time before you review this story! I have been so busy I completely forgot about that! Please vote and the title with the most votes will win! Whatever the title, I hope that you will still read it! **

**Also, my camp's production of Romeo and Juliet is tomorrow! Wish me luck because I'm really nervous! I can't wait until I preform! FEAR NOT MY FRIENDS! This will be my greatest performance!**

**You guys are so amazing and I love all of you! I can't wait to write for you again very very soon! You're the best group of reviewers I've ever had, and I will not forget what you've done for me! Anytime any of you need a favor, I will do it in a heartbeat!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! May we meet again in another time and story!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


End file.
